¿Un Error?
by Alekia33
Summary: Alice comenzara a cumplir sus sueños, Jasper vengara a su padre sin embargo el destino los unira y separara para que compartan algo en común que quizá sea ¿un error? o terminara siendo el lazo que los una de nuevo.
1. Chapter 1

**Esta es mi primera historia sobre Alice y Jasper espero que les guste :D la idea a mi me emociona mucho porfavor dejen un Review :)**

**Capitulo 1**

Washington

Nuevamente queremos recordar a los soldados que recientemente han entregado su vida por la nación, soldados extraordinariamente ejemplares, todos coroneles y mayores, nuestro más profundo pésame a las familias Hudson, Charleston, Córdoba, Blaine y Hale- decía la joven de las noticias

Estoy harta, que no tienen otras noticias que dar, suficiente tenemos con saber que ya está muerto- gritaba un rubia de ojos azules llenos de lagrimas

Calma Rose- le contesto su gemelo muy serio desde una silla del comedor- es lo más normal que lo estén diciendo

¿Normal? Jasper nuestro padre murió hace 3 días y lo repiten y repiten en el televisor como si no les importara ¿Qué pueden sentir ellos por nosotros si ni siquiera nos conocen?- gritaba llorando

Solo ignóralos- trataba Jasper de hacerse el fuerte – ahora tenemos otros problemas mas importantes

¿Problemas? Desde que nacimos los tenemos Jas, nuestra madre murió al nacer nosotros, y nuestro padre ahora por salvar la nación, somos huérfanos – decía Rosalie sarcásticamente- no sabes que emocionada estoy, ahora nos podemos quedar aquí con nuestra abuela que vive en el glamour o irnos al racho de nuestros abuelos y ser todos unos vaqueros en Texas- decía exasperada y sarcástica moviendo sus manos

Me voy al ejército- dijo secamente Jasper

¿Qué?- gritó Rosalie

Eso me voy al ejercito- dijo mirándola fijamente

Pero Jas, tenemos solo 15 años ¿Qué voy a hacer sin ti? Te van a matar alla ve lo que le paso a papá, no te mereces eso- decía acongojada Rosalie

Me voy a vengar a papá- dijo acercándose a Rose y tomándola de los hombros- yo sé que es difícil Rose, pero es lo justo prefiero eso que quedarme aquí, además siempre me gusto la milicia y ahora que tengo motivos creo que es el momento indicado

¿Y yo que hare? Me quedare sola sin mi gemelo y sin padres- decía de nuevo llorando

No- contestó Jasper- lo último que quiero es que seas infeliz

¿Y que hago brinco de alegría?- contesto sarcásticamente

Habla con la abuela Margaret, dile que te iras a vivir a otra parte, entra a un instituto prestigioso, dedícate al modelaje Rose, ve a Nueva York, tenemos las posibilidades siempre fue tu sueño modelar, busca un departamento- le decía entusiasmado

Lo dices muy fácil- decía triste- te extrañare mucho Jas

Y yo a ti Rose- la abrazo

Prométeme que siempre me mandaras cartas, y regresaras vivo y entero y que dejaras algún día el ejército- le dijo viendo fijamente los ojos azules de su gemelo

Te lo prometo – le dijo secando las lágrimas de su gemelo

¿Enserio la enana está lavando?- preguntó un joven de 18 años a su madre

Eso parece Emmet- le contesto mientras lavaba algunos platos

Esto lo tengo que grabar- dijo dejando el plato de cereal que traía entre sus manos en la mesa y sacando su celular

Déjala en paz hijo, solo está emocionada mañana será su audición para el Ballet de Washington y quiere que todo sea perfecto- le decía Esme, su hija era un prodigio bailando

No tiene de que preocuparse- dijo Emmet obedeciendo a su madre- ese duende nació con zapatillas en vez de pies

He terminado- entro Alice sonriendo a la cocina

Me alegro hija, lavaste todo lo que necesitaras mañana- pregunto Esme a su hija menor

Si mamá, todo- decía sentándose

¿Segura que lavaste bien Alice? O le dejaste mugre a tus calzones- reía Emmet mientras se metía una bocanada de hojuelas de cereal

Emmet ¿Qué son esas cosas?- se quejó su madre

Eres un idiota Emmet- dijo su hermanita

Alice que son esas palabras – la regaño su madre

Lo sentimos- dijeron ambos hijos

Edward baja a cenar- gritó Esme

Una vez todos abajo Esme sirvió la cena y se sentaron todos a cenar

¿Papá no vendrá? – preguntó Alice

No cariño tiene algún as urgencias en el hospital- le sonrió Esme

Pero mañana…-comenzó a decir triste Alice

Mañana si estará, todos te acompañaremos, dijo que no podía faltar- le contesto Esme

Estas emocionada Alice- preguntó Edward

Nerviosa- dijo con una risa nerviosa

No tienes que estarlo enana- dijo Emmet

Si- contestó Edward- si con 14 años ya bailas hermoso, imagínate después, no tendrás ningún problema serás aceptada sin escusas – siguió Edward

Que lindos gracias- les sonrió a sus hermanos aquellos dos cuando querían eran demasiado molestosos pero eran los hermanos más protectores y amorosos que existían o al menos eso pensaba Alice.

Tranquila cariño mañana todo saldrá muy bien- le dijo Esme a su pequeña Alice

Los iremos llamando uno por uno, firmaran la lista, tomaran sus uniformes y serán enviados a sus respectivos lugares- dijo una voz clara, seria y estricta

James Arnold Bastian- llamo la voz estrista

Gerard McQueen

Simon Joseph Diggory

Jasper Hale- dijo la voz

Jasper se acercó a firmar la hoja donde lo reclutaban en el ejército por 4 años de entrenamiento y servicio social y 2 años de servicio activo en batalla. Dudo los primero segundos al tomar la pluma, luego sacudió su cabeza y firmo decidido a lo que iba a hace; le entregaron su uniforme y le asignaron su lugar de entrenamiento y servicio.

A partir de ese momento la vida de Jasper cambiaria para siempre, nunca pensó que esa decisión cambiaría su vida.

Bien señoritas ya saben cómo funciona primero tendremos la clase general donde evaluaremos sus aptitudes técnicas y luego individual donde se evaluaran las aptitudes escénicas- dijo una profesora respingada.

Un grupo de señoritas entre 14 y 16 años se colocaron en las barras del salón para comenzar a hacer la clase técnica, una vez terminado todas salieron para ponerse un tutu de ensayo y pasar conforme las vallan llamando.

Mary Alice Cullen- llamo una profesora

¿Tu eres Alice?- preguntó un profesor

Si- contesto nerviosa

¿Cuántos años tienes?- pregunto una profesora, todos ellos se encontraban sentados en una mesa como jurado

Catorce- dijo ya segura de si

Bien pequeña ¿Qué bailaras? – preguntaron de nuevo

Quijote tercer acto, variación de Kitri- contesto emocionada era su favorita

Adelante –dijeron

Alice comenzó a bailar sorprendiéndolos, era pequeña pero tenía unas habilidades sorprendentes, al terminar le sonrieron y aplaudieron finamente el único profesor varon se paro y le sonrió.

Felicidades querida, has sido la mejor que he visto, bienvenida al ballet de Washington- le dijo a la pequeña

Alice agradeció y salió dando brinquitos de inmediato le diría a sus padres y hermanos. Aquello solo era el inicio a su nueva vida y no se imaginaria que bailando conocería al amor de su vida ni que su vida daría un giro muy grande.

**Espero halla sido de su agrado la historia :) comenten acerca de ella pronto nos veremos con el nuevo capitulo... Gracias por leer.**


	2. Capitulo 2 Vivir la vida

Capitulo 1

4 AÑOS MÁS TARDE  
Washington mes de Mayo

Alice cálmate- decía Emmet tratando de quitarse a su hermanita de encima

No, eso te pasa por molestarme - decía a su hermano mayor mientras le daba golpes en la cabeza

Cálmense los dos ya están mayorcitos para estar jugando así - les dijo Edward a sus hermanos- ¿Qué va a pensar Bella de ustedes?

Uy el mayor- decía Emmet- enserio Bella que le viste al señor don perfecto

Bella se reía de ellos, le parecía muy graciosos verlos pelear ella no tenía hermanos, asi que disfrutaba mucho las peleas

Bueno yo ..-comenzaba a decir Bella

No seas tonto Emmet ahora Bella es la más envidiada en la preparatoria y seguramente en la universidad lo es más- decía Alice y sí Bella era la más envidiada y no por ser la más bella, por tener algún talento ni por su perfecto cuerpo, sino porque uno de los más guapos de la universidad se había fijado en ella, es decir Edward Cullen

Solo llevamos saliendo 2 meses Alice - decía Edward sentándose a un lado de su novia- no puede ser tan envidiada, además ya ni estudia en la preparatoria

Pues yo si- decía Alice - y créeme que escucho más de lo que debería- de pronto recibió un golpe con una almohada en la cara

No hables de más enana- le dijo Emmet, justo en ese momento iba a replicarle a su hermano mayor cuando fue interrumpida.

Chicos saldremos a dar un paseo- dijo Esme desde el vestíbulo, Emmet imitaba a sus padres en la sala donde se encontraban

Llevaremos a Prada y Tommy con nosotros- le dijo Carlisle mencionando a sus perros unos enormes pastores ingleses que eran de la familia

Nos vemos al rato niños, pórtense bien y Emmet cuida a tus hermanos- le dijo Esme a su hijo mayor- Edward por favor pórtense adecuadamente y mejor Emmet cuídate a ti mismo hijo - rieron ella y Carlisle

Mamá ya no tengo 15, tengo 20 no soy un niño vamos a estar bien- dijo Edward

Solo se los recordaba- dijo asomándose a la sala- nos vemos, te quedas en tu casa Bella

Gracias señora- le sonrió a Esme, de inmediato salieron los señores Cullen y Emmet y Alice siguieron con su partida en el Wii- tus padres son estupendos

Lo sé- dijo Edward, él sabía que tenía a los mejores padres del mundo

Siempre salen los viernes- agrego Emmet- es como una tradición para ellos

Nunca me había dado cuenta- dijo Bella

Es porque no habías venido un viernes por la tarde normalmente vienes a comer o salimos- le dijo Edward

La mayoría de las veces van a una caminata romántica con Prada y Tommy a algún parque- dijo Alice

¿Enserio?- pregunto Bella

Si- contesto Edward- siguen igual o más enamorados que antes, son la pareja perfecta

Yo quisiera llegar a ser como ellos algún día- dijo Bella emocionada- es tan genuino su amor

Lo seremos- le dijo Edward tomándola de la mano y sonriéndole

Amm creo que nosotros nos vamos Alice, aquí ya salimos sobrando- dijo Emmet

Alice se echó a reír fue por su bolso

Iremos Emm y yo por la cena tortolos- dijo dando brinquitos- volveremos en un rato

Nos vemos Eddi- dijo Emmet sacudiendo su cabello- pórtate bien no quiero sobrinos antes de tiempo

Cierra la boca Emmet- contesto Edward molesto, Bella estaba sonrojada y Emmet riendo a carcajadas.

Emmet y Alice salieron de la casa y se subieron al jeep de el. Emmet iba cantando la canción que se escuchaba en la radio y Alice escribía velozmente en su móvil una y otra vez

¿Qué quieres cenar duende?- pregunto Emmet

Vamos por sushi - dijo emocionada

No que asco pescado crudo, solo a ti te gusta eso - dijo sacando la lengua

¿Entonces para que preguntas? - le contesto a su hermano mayor- cuando yo tenga mi auto iré por la cena, comprare lo que quiera y te lo comerás

Te darán auto hasta que seas mayor y cuando eso suceda ya no viviré en la casa seguramente así que no me obligaras a comer pescado crudo- decía viendo fijamente el camino

Hey - se quejó Alice- acabo de cumplir 18 hace un mes que soy mayor y me iré primero yo de la casa recuérdalo

Ambos se quedaron en silencio

¿M extrañaras?- pregunto Alice después de un rato

No te iras para siempre Alice - se quejó Emmet

Pero no estaré más que los fines de semana en casa- dijo ella

Así no te soportare 5 días - dijo sonriendo - igual y yo termino la carrera ya Alice, tú apenas entraras a estudiar y yo estaré en mi último año luego ya me buscare una casa o un departamento será lo mismo tu estarás en el internado de Ballet - le dijo sonriendo

Extrañare molestarte entre semana oso- le dijo con una mueca

Lo harás los fines de semana, además eso es lo que esperabas desde que entraste al Ballet a los 14 ¿no? Al fin ya entraras al internado y hacer tu carrera en danza clásica- le dijo estacionando el jeep

Si tienes razón- dijo orgullosa- la próxima semana estrenamos la obra tienen que estar en primera fila, al fin conseguí ser la principal

Ya lo sé Alice lo has dicho durante los últimos 5 meses que la han estado preparando y también sé que es tu favorita - dijo para después ordenar 3 pizzas grandes

Lo siento- dijo apenada

No te preocupes estaremos en primera fila- le sonrió a su hermanita

Emmet romperé mi dieta con pizza- dijo mordiendo unos palitos de queso

¿Acaso no la rompes siempre que quieres?- le pregunto riendo

Okey- dijo alzando las manos- tú me obligaste

Ambos se echaron a reír y esperaron las pizzas, Alice realmente nunca había seguido una dieta estricta de por si era de complexión delgada. Se subieron al jeep y siguieron platicando de camino a casa al llegar a la casa Edward y Belle estaban acurrucados en el sofá viendo una película romántica, de inmediato se pararon al oler las pizzas y se dirigieron a la cocina donde los 4 se dispusieron a platicar y comer.

J

A

La próxima semana un mes libres y podremos hacer lo que se nos plazca- dijo emocionada un joven

Peter no puedes hacer todo lo que se te plazca- le contesto secamente su mejor amigo

Por dios Jasper sabemos que sí, un mes de libertad luego entraras 2 años en batalla y no sabes si vivirás, tienes que aprovechar - decía el joven castaño, Peter era una persona muy entusiasta y risueña

Si tienes razón Peter, pero no podemos hacer idioteces- decía centrado Jasper

Vamos Jasper, no seas amargado tal vez un amor temporal no te hará daño podrías tener una aventura con algunas adolescentes o mujeres guapas, yo eso pienso hacer - decía Peter

Estas demente Peter soy un caballero no voy a engatusar mujerzuelas o peor aún mujeres que si valgan la pena ¿para qué? Para que luego yo nunca regrese de la guerra, no, no estás muy mal - dijo Jasper suspirando

Eres joven para que hables así me sorprendes mucho Jas- dijo Peter- perdón, quise decir Jasper

Cuando acabe nuestro servicio iré a Nueva York - comento Jasper

Iré contigo, tal vez tu hermana tenga alguna amiga guapa que me quiera presentar- comento Peter

No tienes remedio - rio Jasper

Tenemos 19 hay que vivir la vida- decía jugando con una pelota que lanzaba y volvía a cachar

Créeme estamos en el ejército no la podemos vivir- dijo Jasper

Tu elegiste no vivirla Jasper, yo no a mi me obligaron - dijo Peter

Si pero…- comenzó Jasper

No hay peros Jasper, yo quiero ya irme de aquí si un mes nos darán será el mejor de mi vida hace cuánto tiempo ¿2 años? Que no nos dan vacaciones suficientes, Jasper reacciona a ninguno de todos nosotros nos gusta estar aquí, hazme caso y disfruta ese mes- le dijo Peter observando a su amigo

Lo hare pero con mujeres- dijo decidido

Hazlo como quieras solo disfrútalos como si fuera el ultimo- dijo suspirando Peter

¿Juntos amigo?- pregunto Jasper

Juntos- sonrió Peter

Holaa (: Bueno pues primero que nada FELIZ AÑO! addelantado espero qee hagan fiesta y si no que se la pasen muy bien y coman mucho aqi aun faltan algunas horas para año nuevo peero ya se va el 2012 Ö

Espero les guste la historia :D la idea m esta gustando mucho!  
Comenten por favor :)


	3. Chapter 3 La llegada del soldado

**Hola a todos bueno estes es el tercer capitulo espero realmente sea de su agrado estoy muy entusiasmada con este historia espero causar lo mismo en ustedes :) . Nos vemos pronto actualizare lo mas pronto posible!**

**Capítulo 3**

Bien señoritas, jóvenes mañana es la presentación nos vemos aquí a las 5 para el calentamiento, por favor descansen, Alice y Christopher por favor muy concentrados esto debe de salir mejor que hoy- decía el maestro

Si profesor- dijeron todos o algunos, unos solo miraban, otros asentían

Todo se pusieron de pie fueron a quitarse los vestuarios y a cambiarse de ropa para salir. Aquel día habían ensayado en el teatro.

Alice te vendrán a buscar- pregunto una pequeña rubia

Si Cat gracias- dijo sonriente Alice, Catherine tenía 17 y vivía cerca de casa de Alice algunas veces hacían rondas para irse juntas.

Que chismosa, me dijiste que no ….¡Auu! – grito una morena que recibió un pisotón de parte de Alice

Cállate Bailey, el hermano de Cat es un poco molesto – dijo atándose los tennis

¿Y cómo te iras? Estamos lejos de tu casa- decía Bailey tomando sus trajes

Ahora le hablo a mi mamá- dijo Alice sacando su móvil

Mamá ¿vas a venir por mi?- dijo Alice preguntándole a Esme

Cariño te dije que le dijeras a tu padre o hermanos que fueran por ti, vendrán a cenar unos socios y estoy preparando todo- decía Esme

Es cierto- susurro Alice para que no lo escuchara su mamá pero si la escucho

Lo olvidaste verdad- dijo Esme- Alice Cullen donde tienes la cabeza se que bailaras mañana pero hija ¿Quién te va a ir a buscar? Alice claramente te dije que les preguntaras quien podría ir por ti

Mamá lo siento lo olvide- decía moleta Esme siempre tenía la razón- no te preocupes tomare un transporte publico

¿Con todos tus trajes Alice? Hija porque no me prestas un poco mas de atención

Mamá no quiero pelear- decía Alice- además como se supone que me acuerde si no me lo recordaste

Ahora resulta que es mi culpa haz lo que quieras entonces – Esme le colgó el teléfono a su hija

¿Y?- pregunto Bailey mirando a su frustrada amiga

Me iré en el transporte público- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Bien, entonces ¿me esperas? - pregunto Bailey sentándose en la escaleras de afuera del teatro- Sue llegara tarde por mi

Si no veo porque no- dijo Alice sentándose, cuando su móvil sonó

¿Mamá?- pregunto Alice

Tu padre ira por ti Ali, quédate en el teatro – Alice sonrió y así era su madre una mujer demasiado amorosa

Gracias mamá- dijo Alice y luego colgó el móvil

Ya viste- decía Bailey emocionada señalando al parque de enfrente acababa de llegar un camión- son militares Alice, acaban de llegar a la ciudad

¿Y eso que Bailey? – decía Alice desinteresada en ellos

¿Qué? Alice lo militares son sexys, aparte seguramente son los jovenes a ellos les dan vacaciones o algo asi, también ganan muy bien- decía Bailey observando que se abrían las puertas del camión y comenzaban a bajar algunos jóvenes con uniformes verdes

Estas loca Bailey, esos hombres son unos desalmados como pueden irse a la guerra a matar gente- decía repugnada Alice

No los juzgues tan fácil Ali – dijo Bailey observándolos fijamente veía que bajaban algunos muy apuestos- seguramente muchos de ellos tendrán sus razones

Eso no les perdona matar gente, además ni están tan guapos- decía Alice mordiéndose la lengua por que claramente veía que al menos la mitad de ellos estaban muy guapos

Vamos Alice eres testaruda no ciega, ve lo guapos que son – dijo Bailey – si tenemos suerte se percataran de nosotras aquí y seguramente nos harán un alago son muy caballerosos

En ese momento unos 3 de aquellos militares si se dieron cuenta de ellas pero no fueron caballerosos

Preciosaaas, nuestra cama esta libre para ustedes- grito un joven pelirrojo junto a dos rubios que les silbaron

Que caballerosos- le dijo Alice sarcásticamente a Bailey

Bueno no todos son caballerosos- dijo Bailey- en fin a lo mejor nos topamos con alguno

Pues te deseo toda la suerte- dijo Alice – mira ahí viene tu madre y detrás mi padre

Nos vemos mañana Al- dijo Bailey tomando su vestuario y despidiéndose de Alice

Mañana Bai- dijo Alice al momento que Carlisle bajaba a ayudar a su hija con sus trajes y subían al auto

Dentro del auto Alice miro a los soldados que se comenzaron a dispersar por el parque con sus maletas, algunos eran guapos pero no entendía como Bailey los veía tan atractivos

J

A

Civilización, aire, gente normal, esto es vida- decía Peter jalando su maleta

Hablas como si vinieras de otro mundo- reía Jasper, mientras cargaba su mochila

Bueno tú entiendes a qué me refiero- dijo Peter

Okey te entiendo- siguió riendo Jasper que se fue a sentar un momento a unas bancas cercanas

Vamos Jasper no seas flojo hay que buscar un departamento ya quiero salir, vivir de noche- decía Peter

Espera, detente unos minutos y mira a tu alrededor Peter, disfruta de esto, esto es vida no mal gastar el dinero, acostarse con mujeres- dijo Jasper observando el parque y a varias familias que caminaban por ahí

Estas mal del cerebro Jasper- dijo Peter tirándose a su lado

Mi padre nos traía a mí y a Rosalie de pequeños a caminar o tomar un helado- dijo Jasper con melancolía

Mis padres casi nunca nos llevaba al parque decía que eran cosas de niñas y que nosotros éramos machos –Peter miraba la fuente- por su culpa estoy aquí, era venir o ser desheredado

¿Él estuvo en la milicia? –pregunto Jasper

Un tiempo, luego descubrió que tenía un problema de salud y que no iría a campo jamás- Peter contaba con rencor- mi madre nunca se opuso siempre le dio por su lado, incluso el día que mi hermano se fue de casa, el a diferencia mía se opuso a mi padre y se largó nadie sabe dónde esta

Nunca me habías dicho eso Pet- lo observo Jasper

Si bueno no le doy mucha importancia, cuando salga del ejército igual desapareceré no veré a mis padres de nuevo- el rencor que tenía Peter se notaba en sus ojos

Suena peor tener padres y no ser apreciado- dijo Jasper

No suena- menciono Peter- lo es, pero sabes que no me importa así que vámonos hoy es tan solo el inicio de un mes lleno de diversión – dijo poniendo se pie

Si bueno creo que mañana iré al teatro- dijo Jasper imitando a su amigo

¿Qué? Estas jugando con mis sentimientos- dijo Peter poniendo una cara dramática

No seas payaso, no tiene nada de malo ir al teatro- dijo Jasper

¿Y qué veras hombres tocando el piano? – dijo imitando los dedos de un pianista

En realidad una obra de ballet desde que entramos a la ciudad he visto carteles y me da curiosidad verla, a Rosalie le gustaba mucho venir supongo que será algo bonito entrar al teatro y revivir esos momentos- decía Jasper mientras caminaba junto a su amigo

Okey tu ganas- dijo Peter- me convenciste solo porque habrá niñas guapas en medias y tutus

No voy por las niñas en tutus- dijo Jasper

Tu no, yo si –contesto Peter estirando los brazos

Como quieras- encogió los hombros Jasper

J

A

Buenas noches- dijo Carlisle quien entraba al comedor de su casa los socios de su esposa estaban sentados al igual que Emmet y Edward – Alice fue a cambiar y dejar sus cosas ahora baja – continuo sentándose a lado de su esposa

Buenas noches Carlisle, le decía a tu esposa que es una excelente diseñadora de interiores, las oficinas de la empresa quedaron impecables- decía un hombre que hablaba con gran esplendidez

Muchas gracias Aro- decía sonrojada Esme- no es para tanto

Esme es buena en todo lo que hace – agrego Carlisle

Buenas noches- dijo Alice sonriente y radiante en el marco de la entrada del comedor

Buenas noches jovencita- dijo Aro- esto me comprueba de nuevo que es muy buena en lo que hace tienen una hija magnifica es muy bella, y sus dos hijos unos jóvenes muy apuestos

Gracias- contestaron los 3 al unísono, mientras Alice se sentaba a un lado de Edward

Hacemos lo que podemos, tratamos de educarlos de la mejor manera- sonrió Carlisle

Me alegro, hay tantos jóvenes por ahí descarriados, nos parece terrible ¿verdad querida?- pregunto a su esposa que era una mujer con mirada bastante fría

Asi es, nuestros hijos Alec y Jane se encuentran en Alemania estudiando creemos que es lo mejor para ellos – dijo Sulpicia engreídamente

Nos parece repugnante eso de que las jovencitas de 17 o 18 esten embarazadas o que jovencitos como ustedes- señalo a los Cullen- sean adictos al alcohol y embaracen niñas así como así, los padres de esos niños deben de ser personas sin sentido común, de hecho Carlisle ¿te enteraste que la hija de Eleazar y Carmen, la pequeña Tanya se embarazo? Es un año más grande que tu hija, es una verdadera barbaridad

Si bueno, Eleazar es mi amigo y creo que son unos excelentes padres, la niña cometió un error, estoy seguro que sus padres tomaron medidas con ella- dijo Carlisle

Un terrible error y humillante para su familia- dijo Aro

Creo que tenemos diferentes puntos de vista- dijo Esme observando la tensión en el ambiente- Emmet, Edward, Alice por favor vallan por mas platillos a la cocina

Los tres hermanos se pararon y se dirigieron a la cocina.

Esos señores están dementes- dijo Alice

Si ¿Qué edad cree que tenemos 15?- dijo Emmet tomado unos platos

Están locos como cabras- termino de decir Edward y salieron de la cocina de nuevo al comedor


	4. Capitulo 4 Damita, Caballero

**Hola de nuevo a todos ¿como estan? epero que de maravilla, no puedo decir lo mismo de mi tengo gripe buu ): pero bueno Feliz Dia de Reyees! Hoy llegan los reyes magos y yo he hecho mi regalo asi que aqui esta el siguiente capitulo espero que les guste porque saben que? a mi me gusto demasiado al fin es el mometo de Jasper y Alice... bueno ya me callo y lean. Saludos**

-Emmet por favor no vallan a llegar tarde, Edward Bella llamo que pases por ella a las 7- decía Esme tomando su bolso y siguiendo a Carlisle quien tomo las llaves del auto

-Si mamá- contestaron al unísono mientras seguían con sus desafíos en el Xbox

-Alice ya baja- grito Esme desde la puerta de su casa

-Ya voooy- gritó Alice dando saltitos por las escaleras- nos vemos después – les dijo a sus hermanos

Ambas subieron sus trajes al auto y se dirigieron al teatro, Esme y Carlisle dejarían a Alice irían a tomar un café y luego regresarían a la hora de la función

-Papá ¿me compras chocolates? – pregunto Alice mientras se acomodaba en el sillón de atrás

-¿Chocolates Alice? – pregunto su padre quien veía atento el camino

-Si- dijo la joven- con menta y por kilos

-Está bien – dijo su padre- si bailas muy bien hoy comprare algunos

Alice era la pequeña princesa de Carlisle, la niña de sus ojos, su consentida por ser la más chica y la única mujer aparte de su esposa, sin embargo cuando había que reprenderla lo hacía y de justa manera.

-Nos vemos luego querida- dijo Esme al ver bajar a Alice dela auto con sus cosas

Alice entro al teatro algunos ya estaban dentro, cuando se trataba del ballet, Alice era la persona más puntual del universo, sin embargo no se podía decir lo mismo de la escuela apenas terminaría la preparatoria no era mala estudiante pero tampoco sobresaliente como Edward, no entraría a la universidad ya que se dedicaría por completo al Ballet más nunca descarto la idea de estudiar diseño de modas ya que era una de sus mayores pasiones.

El calentamiento se dividió en dos primero mujeres y luego hombres en sesiones de una hora, después se comenzaron a arreglar para la puesta en escena.

-Perfecto, primer día y teatro lleno, TEATRO LLENO- decía uno de los maquillistas de las bailarinas muy emocionado quien se había asomado a las butacas

-Valla para no ser profesionales, está muy bien esto- dijo una de las bailarinas

-Pues van para ese camino, aun no son e ballet oficial per muchas de ustedes lo serán, aparte son estudiantes de la academia de Washington y siempre las presentaciones son de teatro lleno- volvió a decir el maquillista

-Si bueno tienes razón- dijo la joven acomodando su vestido

-No puedo creerlo, ensayamos tanto para 3 dias de presentaciones- le decía Alice a Bailey

-Si así es esto- contesto Bailey

-Que emoción, al fin fue mi turno Bailey, yo seré Kitri- casi gritaba Alice abrazando a Bailey y dando vueltas con saltitos

-Te lo merecías Ali, a las mejores les toco su turno antes de entrar al internado y déjame decirte algo – Bailey sonreía mientras se separaba de su amiga mostrando todos sus dientes de alegría

-Somos las mejores- gritó Alice a completando la frase de su amiga, abrazándola de nuevo para dar saltitos otra vez. Bailey había sido la principal la temporada pasada.

-Bien chicas preparadas la primera llamada se ha dado- dijo un maestro entrando a los camerinos

Alice se emocionó demasiado, había ensayado tanto para ese papel por fin bailaría en su personaje favorito. Todos se comenzaron a acomodar en sus respectivos lugares, bailarines corrían y repasaban algunos pasos, las bailarines alisaban sus tutus o vestidos o colocaban brea en sus zapatillas, los maestros salían a ocupar sus lugares, todos ya estaban listos para cuando dieran la tercera llamada.

La tercera llamada se dio y la música y aplausos comenzaron a sonar, los bailarines empezaron a salir representando perfectamente sus papeles y bailando al ritmo perfecto de la música, Alice salió a escena, la gracia a cada paso que daba no se comparaba con la de los demás sus maestros sabían que ella era perfecta para el ballet y también para ese papel, tan alegre como a Kitri al igual que interpretaba perfectamente la coquetería del personaje, uno de sus maestros en particular estaba muy orgulloso de ella, era su aprendiz y el primero en decirle bienvenida al ballet de Washington, él sabía que había descubierto una prima ballerina.

J

A

-Peter por dios llegaremos tarde- decía Jasper desde el marco de la puerta de su departamento

-Jasper falta una hora, llegaremos a tiempo- decía el joven que se amarraba las agujetas

-Está bien, está bien no he dicho nada solo apresúrate- decía mirando su reloj, Peter demoraba más que cualquier mujer en el mundo o al menos eso pensaba Jasper

-Termine- sonrió de oreja a oreja

-Vámonos- le comunico Jasper saliendo del departamento

Ambos amigos salieron y tomaron un taxi para ir al teatro, apenas llegaron al lugar bajaron y pagaron al taxista, comenzaron a subir las escaleras del teatro para entrar.

-Este lugar es para gente estirada Jasper- decía Peter observando a los que iban todos bien vestidos con sus mejores galas

-Tu no vienes mal vestido Peter, no seas pesado- contestaba Jasper

-¿Pesado? Pesada la gente que está aquí- decía viendo a una pareja de señores con joyas y abrigos caros

-Ya compórtate- reía Jasper- pareces un niño, mejor entremos

-Si papá- rió también Peter, realmente ambos estaban bien vestidos llevaban pantalones de vestir y camisas solo que Peter llevaba tenis y Jasper zapatos de vestir. Entraron al teatro y una joven los ayudo a encontrar sus asientos.

-Tu hermana debe ser una persona muy fina y hermosa ara que le guste venir a este tipo de lugares- dijo Peter mirando a la gente de su alrededor

-Si bueno, ella si es muy hermosa- contesto Jasper

-Ya lo creo- susurro Peter notando que las luces se apagaron y que la música comenzó a sonar

Los bailarines salieron a escena Peter reía en voz baja de los bailarines en medias y zapatillas y se sorprendía y parpadeaba varias veces al ver a las jovencitas en tutus, Jasper solo veía admirado los bailes él amaba el teatro y no era necesario que tuviera bailarinas hermosas o al menos eso pensaba él, hasta que salió ella .

-Jasper, Jasper, Jasper- lo movía Peter susurrando su nombre

-¿Ah?- fue lo único que pudo gesticular Jasper

-Te perdiste amigo, si te fuiste fiuuu- dijo Peter en voz baja

-No claro que no – contesto Jasper

-Claro que sí y creo saber la razón – dijo Peter volteando al escenario y de nuevo a su amigo, Jasper tenía la mirada fija en la bailarina principal quien bailaba con mucha gracia, Peter la observo bien era muy hermosa, no era su tipo pero si era muy bonita. Peter decidió callar y seguir observando ya habría momento para fastidiar a su amigo después.

J

A

La obra termino todos los bailarines brincaban y se abrazaban detrás de bambalinas la primera función había sido un éxito ahora solo quedaban dos y tratarían que cada una sea mejor que la primera.

-Bailey lo hicimos- grito Alice

-Así es Ali lo hicimos- dijo abrazándola

Algunas niñas pequeñas de la academia de Ballet entraron a pedir algún autógrafo a los bailarines, Alice sonrió al escribir en unas zapatillas Alice Cullen, aun guardaba las que le habían autografiado a ella de pequeña justamente con la misma obra estaba segura que ese solo era el principio de su carrera como bailarina.

Comenzaron todos a salir y dirigirse a al lobby del teatro donde había muchos familiares y amigos de los bailarines con flores y obsequios.

-Mamáaaaa- grito Alice corriendo con sus trajes en brazos abriéndolos para abrazar a su madre

-Lo hiciste precioso hija- decía Esme abrazándola casi al borde del llanto- eres una bailarina perfecta

-Gracias mamá- dijo mientas Esme la seguía abrazando

-Enana lo hiciste de maravilla- dijo Emmet alzándola por los aires y entregándole un ramo de flores

-Alice- Edward la apretujo entre sus brazos, para luego entregarle otro ramo no hizo falta que se dijeran nada Edward y Alice tenían una conexión extraña que ni sus padres entendían, con una simple mirada se decían todo.

-Bella- Alice abrazo a Bella, la consideraba como la hermana que nunca había tenido, aparte se había vuelto una de sus mejores amigas y adoraba que sea la que hiciera feliz a su hermano

-Hija- dijo Carlisle extendiéndole una caja verde con un enorme moño amarillo, de inmediato Alice se colgó del cuello de su padre y este la elevo del piso

-Papá, te amo, te he dicho que eres el mejor- le decía a su oído

-Algunas veces, si me lo has dicho – decía modestamente Carlisle

-Pues te lo repito, eres el mejor- volvió a decir ya en el suelo abriendo su caja de los chocolates que tanto amaba

-Y tú la mejor bailarina que existe- para un padre los hijos siempre son los mejores, pero Carlisle no mentía en lo absoluto.

En ese momento interrumpió la escena un pequeño niño como de 12 años, con una flor en la mano.

-Para usted señorita- dijo cortésmente

-¿Para mí?- pregunto Alice - ¿De quién? – dijo volteando a ver a todas partes pero solo veía familias felicitando bailarines

-Un admirador secreto – dicho esto el niño se marcho

J

A

Peter se había entretenido comprando algunos dulces en la dulcería del teatro, sin embargo cuando llego junto a su amigo se dio cuenta que llego justo a tiempo.

-Es hermosa- dijo Jasper con una flor en la mano observando a Alice percatándose de que ya tenía a un lado a Peter

-Si es bonita- dijo Peter metiendo un par de nueces a su boca

-Iré a decirle que es hermosa y le entregare la flor- decía Jasper encaminándose cuando Peter lo tomo del brazo

-¿Estas demente Jasper? - dijo tomándolo del brazo- va a pensar que eres un psicópata, además, has visto el tamaño de esos tipos el rubio bueno el casi es de tu tamaño pero el castaño el te estrangularía en tres segundos- tomo la flor de la mano de su amigo y llamo a un niño que estaba vendiendo algunas flores dentro del teatro- Hey amigo podrías llevarle esto a aquella chica, dile que es de un admirador secreto

-Te costara 5 dólares – dijo el niño

-Trato- Peter saco el dinero y se lo entrego. De inmediato el niño corrió a Alice a darle la flor, Peter y Jasper observaban a escondidas la reacción.

-Mañana y pasado mañana volveré- dijo decidido Jasper

-Pero me prometiste que iríamos a otra parte- se quejó Peter

-Si bueno, iremos después a ella no la veré mas- decía Jasper

-¿Así que ella? Aquí alguien quedo flechado y prometió un mes sin chicas- decía Peter vacilando a su amigo

-En el corazón no se manda- contesto sabiamente Jasper

J

A

Al dia siguiente después de la presentación a Alice le entregaron ya no solo una sola rosa si no media docena de color rosa, a lo que Esme sugirió que la persona que las mandaba era de fiar ya que había elegido ese color sabiendo que significaba simpatía y admiración, a Alice no le importó mucho solo que quería conocer a aquella persona de gesto hermoso.

El ultimo dia de la presentación Esme y Carlisle no asistieron ya que Carlisle estaba en el hospital y Esme terminando algunos diseños, además que Alice iría a una fiesta saliendo del teatro a la que también sus hermanos y Bella estaban invitados por lo que solo ellos estaban en el teatro con ella.

Alice se había cambiado a un vestido de fiesta muy bonito elegante pero a la vez sexy y al mismo tiempo no vulgar, sus hermanos habían ido a los sanitarios y ella se había quedado esperándolos en el lobby, sin saber lo que estaba por venir.

-Señorita- dijo una voz detrás de ella. Al voltear vio un enorme ramo de rosas rosadas, doce para ser exactos

-Gracias- exclamo sonrojada Alice mirando fijamente al joven, no era aquel pequeño niño de dos días anteriores era un joven alto como Edward de rubio cabello y ojos azules, definitivamente un joven muy atractivo para ella- había querido conocerte desde hace dos días

-Un placer bella damita- dijo besando la mano de Alice- Mi nombre es Jasper, Jasper Hale

-Lo mismo digo amable caballero- se sonrojo – Me llamo Alice, Alice Cullen

**Dejen su pequeño comentario porfavor :D  
FELIZ DIA DE REYEES! CORTEN ROSCA Y COMAN DULCES!**


	5. Capitulo 5 La Fiesta

**Holi de nuevo a todos :) aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero que les guste y sea de su agrado estare actualizando lo mas pronto poible antes de entrar a clase ahora que tengo tiempo aprovechare :) jejejeje espero lo disfruten mucho y tambien algun comentario al respecto (: Gracias a todos los que leen y que han dejado un comentario ustedes son los que me inspiran a seguir escribiendo!**

Capitulo 5

-Un placer bella damita- dijo besando la mano de Alice- Mi nombre es Jasper, Jasper Hale

-Lo mismo digo amable caballero- se sonrojo - Me llamo Alice, Alice Cullen

-Un bello nombre- comento Jasper a Alice

-Que amable, gracias eres muy lindo- dijo Alice sin pena alguna

-¡Alice!- se escuchó una voz muy familiar para la joven, sus hermanos acababan de regresar del sanitario, al mismo tiempo que Peter caminaba hacia su amigo pensando en que ya había perdido la cabeza y que pronto seguramente hasta los dientes.

-Edward, Emmet- dijo Alice llamando a sus hermanos- él es Jasper, el que me mandaba las flores- Alice estaba encantada con todo aquello le parecía un sueño

-Un gusto- Jasper extendió su mano para saludar jovialmente a los dos jóvenes

-Es bueno conocerte- exclamo Emmet estrechando la mano con una sonrisa, Emmet era muy alegre y Jasper le cayó bien, parecía buena persona- Emmet Cullen

-Edward Cullen- dijo Edward estrechando la mano de Jasper, a pesar de que el tipo le dio buena impresión era muy celoso de su hermanita

-Tranquilo Eddie, Jasper y yo nos acabamos de conocer- Alice le susurro a su hermano mayor, sabia porque estaba tenso

-Jasper, ella es Bella la novia de Edward- dijo señalándole a la castaña

-Un gusto señorita- le dijo – El es Peter mi mejor amigo- continuo Jasper señalando a su amigo que tenía una gran O formada con su boca, no daba merito a lo que estaba viendo, no se paraba de repetir "aquellos tipos nos van a matar"

-Mu..mucho gusto- intento no tartamudear Peter

-No te preocupes ellos solo intimidan no lastiman ni a una mosca- dijo Alice riendo

Emmet, Edward y Jasper morían de la risa al ver la cara de Peter, Bella solo le daba codazos a Edward para que se calle y Alice solo se tapaba la boca emitiendo pequeñas risas

-Jasper ¿te gustaría ir con nosotros a la fiesta? Es una fiesta por la obra- dijo Alice tomándole la mano a Jasper de una manera muy animada

-Alice no creo que…- comenzó a decir Edward cuando sintió que una mano se había estampado en su boca mientras él hablaba

-Calla Edward- - dijo Emmet mientras su mano seguía en la boca de su hermano

-Yo en realidad no sé si sea prudente- comenzaba a decir Jasper –además está Peter conmigo

-Que valla con nosotros- agrego Emmet antes de que hablara Alice recibiendo una mirada interrogativa por parte de Edward

-Vamos Jasper nos están invitando, no tiene nada de malo- decía Peter incitando a su amigo- aparte ¿te vas a negar a esta bella señorita? – decía moviendo las cejas, y justo en ese momento Alice puso cara de perrito sufrido

-Ok iremos- dijo Jasper sonriéndole a Alice quien dio un brinco de alegría

Ella no sabía porque pero había algo en Jasper que le inspiraba confianza y la hacia sentirse segura.

-Iremos con Edward y Emmet ellos han traído auto- decía Alice caminando tras sus hermanos junto a Peter y Jasper

-Corrección enana, iremos con Eddie no traje el jeep- dijo Emmet

Segundos más tarde ya se encontraban en el auto dirigiéndose hacia la fiesta, Edward conducía no muy alegre de que su auto este tan lleno, Bella miraba una y otra vez hacia atrás para comprobar si aún respiraban sus amigos, Jasper y Peter iban en un silencio incomodo, Emmet veía a través de la ventana arrepintiéndose de no haber llevado el jeep y Alice iba sobre las piernas de su hermano mayor molesta ya que el pequeño cuerpo de su hermano le evitaba ocupar un mejor lugar. Todos iban en un silencio espantoso.

-Llegamos- dijo aliviado Edward la tensión lo estaba matando

Peter y Jasper veían impresionados la casa de la fiesta, era bastante grande y había luces por todas partes y la música a todo volumen, los jóvenes bailaban y bebían adentro.

-Vamos, vamos, vamos- decía desesperada Alice empujando a Emmet para que saliera del auto

Edward tomo de la mano a Bella y comenzaron a caminar el ambiente no era de los favoritos de Bella pero a Edward le gustaba pavonearse con ella en público para que les quedara muy claro a todos que la amaba mucho, Emmet entro a la fiesta con las manos en los bolsillos era muy codiciado por muchas señoritas pero el no había encontrado aún al amor de su vida así que le gustaba sentirse importante mas no sobrepasarse con ellas su padre le había enseñado a ser un caballero.

-No sean tímidos vamos- dijo Alice tomando de la mano a Peter y Jasper

-En realidad Alice creo que nos tenemos que ir- comenzaba a decir Jasper

-Tonterías, no le hagas caso- Peter se soltó de inmediato de la mano de Alice y entro a la fiesta el estaba decidido a conquistar a algunas bailarinas ese día.

La fiesta la habían organizado los bailarines del Ballet, sin embargo lógicamente todos llevaban a sus invitados y el hecho de ser bailarines no les impedía ser alocados, sinceramente eran peor de lo que parecía, aprovechaban las veces que podían hacer fiestas así de grandes.

-Huy Alice ¿al fin con novio?- pregunto una joven rubia de mechones azules. Alice al ver que seguía tomada de la mano de Jasper de inmediato la soltó.

-Aún no Pamela- dijo un poco enojada le caía un poco mal esa chica- Lo siento Jasper solo ignórala- le susurro a su acompañante

-Descuida- dijo cortésmente

Ambos caminaron juntos hasta adentrarse más a la casa, en la sala había varios jóvenes bailando y uno que otro ya estaba borracho, de la nada Alice se le desapareció a Jasper y él se quedó solo observando a la multitud, no le gustaba mucho ese tipo de cosas pero simplemente accedió a ir con tal de verla mas tiempo.

Llego hasta un sillón semi-vacío, aun lado había una pareja demostrándose su amor de una manera muy poco apropiada pero era sentarse a lado de ellos o quedarse incómodamente parado, suspiro pensando en aquella bailarina que vio por primera vez hace tres días, de alguna manera lo hacía sentir bien con la necesidad de abrazarla y protegerla para siempre sabía que ella iba a llegar a ser alguien importante en su vida.

-¿En qué piensas?- pregunto Alice acercándose a Jasper ofreciéndole un trago

-En nada- disimulo perfectamente- no gracias no bebo

-Ni yo solo algunas veces- decía sentándose a su lado- no es correcto que lo haga- decía disfrutando un daiquiri de fresa

-¿Y porque lo hace?- pregunto tratando de entender a aquel pequeño ángel

-A veces necesito sacar el estrés y tensión acumulada por días- exclamo Alice- A tu amigo si que le gusta beber y la diversión- volvió a hablar Alice observando a Peter con un vaso en la mano bailando con un par de muchachas

-Si bueno supongo que el también necesita sacar la tensión- dijo Jasper y era verdad el ejército era feo

-¿Eres de aquí? Quiero decir de Washington- preguntaba Alice observando esos ojos azules como el agua

-Si aquí nací, he vivido un tiempo en Texas pero solo dos años- dijo recordando su segundo y tercer año en el campamento militar- ¿tu también?

-Si- afirmó la castaña

-¿No a los bailarines no les permiten hacer todo esto?- pregunto Jasper

-No entre semana- dijo Alice- mientras tengamos clase no al menos que seas muy responsable para llegar a los ensayos y todo, por eso se desquitan de esta manera.

-Ya veo, por cierto bailas hermoso- dijo Jasper encontrando una frase para seguir conversando y evitar tener que decir a Alice que era militar tal vez eso la asustaría un poco.

-Gracias- se sonrojo

-¿Llevas mucho tiempo tomando Ballet?- pregunto Jasper observándola era muy hermosa para él

-Algo- comenzó a decir- si bueno en realidad bastantes años, desde los tres años mi madre me llevo a una pequeña escuela ahí vieron que tenía talento y me llevaban a muchos concursos desde pequeña, así que cuando cumplí 14 audicioné para el Ballet de Washington y entre pero no estás en la compañía oficial hasta que entre al internado o sea a mediados de agosto- explicaba emocionada Alice

-Tienes un largo historial en el baile- dijo con una sonrisa

-Así es ¿Te gustaría bailar conmigo ahora?- preguntó Alice a ella le gustaba tener la iniciativa en algunos momentos

-Por supuesto señorita- le sonrió Jasper extendiéndole la mano y poniéndose de pie

Ambos se pusieron de pie y comenzaron a bailar al ritmo de la música, Edward veía con recelo a su pequeña hermana pero por alguna extraña razón aquel rubio le empezaba a caer bien.

-Tranquilo Edward, él no le hará nada a Alice, si lo quisiera hacer desde hace ya un buen rato le hubiera hecho algo- Bella tranquilizaba a su novio

-Tienes razón- dijo para después besarla

Sin embargo en ese momento Edward vio algo que le llamo mucho la atención

-Alice por favor ven conmigo nos divertiremos un rato- decía un joven rubio tomándola del brazo y forcejeando con ella- te aseguro que te divertirás

-No James déjame en paz por favor, estas borracho- decía Alice haciendo una mueca

-No es cierto- decía tambaleándose y la seguía jalando- yo quiero que tu estés conmigo por favor

-Vete James- decía Alice asqueada

-Que vengas conmigo- dijo atrayéndola a el de una manera agresiva

-Que la dejes en paz no entiendes- dijo una voz masculina tirando las bebidas que había ido a buscar y atrayendo a Alice hacia el

-¿Quién eres tu para mandarme?- reto James al joven

-Yo vine acompañándola, así que la respetas mientras este conmigo por tu propio bienestar- le dijo de una manera imponente pero no agresiva

James solo lo vio con recelo y se alejó echando humos.

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Jasper

-Si, gracias- agradeció Alice a Jasper por lo que acababa de hacer

-Edward lo había visto todo y fue ahí cuando comprendió que Jasper era un buen tipo había defendido a su hermana sin golpes ni gritos, era un buen tipo le caía bien.

-Ves no hay de qué preocuparse- le dijo Emmet a Edward quien llego inesperadamente- y si lo llega a haber en algún momento le tiramos lo dientes y ya

-Emmet no seas un animal- exclamo Bella

-Lo siento Bellita, pero por nuestra hermanita haríamos todo- dijo Emmet al momento que él y Edward veían a Alice feliz bailando junto a Jasper

Las horas pasaron ya eran cerca de las 3:30 de la mañana y la fiesta aun parecía estar bastante activa, sin embargo los Cullen ya se pasaban a retirar

-Siento decir esto enana, pero ya nos vamos- le dijo Emmet a Alice que estaba sentada hablando con Jasper- te vemos en el auto, Jasper un placer espero verte pronto- dijo chocando la mano con el

-Creo que nos tenemos que ir- le dijo Alice a Jasper

-No, yo tomare un taxi con Peter, sería una vergüenza que nos lleven- decía un poco avergonzado Peter dormía en un sillón ya bastante ebrio

-Bueno entonces supongo que me tengo que ir Jasper- dijo sonriente- me gusto conocerte y tu compañía – sonreía de frente a el

-Lo mismo digo Alice fue una placer conocer a tan bella persona- un enorme vacío lleno a Jasper iba dejar ir a aquella persona que lo había hecho sentirse hombre de nuevo, pero era lo correcto la acababa de conocer no la iba a atosigar

Ambos se abrazaron con tanta fuerza como si hubieran sido conocidos de años, después de separarse se quedaron viendo fijamente a los ojos para después volver a la realidad.

-Hasta luego Alice- le dijo al que el pensaba seria el amor de su vida

-Hasta pronto Jasper- le dijo depositando un beso en su mejilla, después se dio la vuelta y comenzó a caminar dejándolo ahí en medio del salón con una sonrisa de esperanza.

-Jasper- se volteó Alice de improviso sonriéndole desde donde estaba- mañana voy al colegio Saint Paul, salgo a las 2 de la tarde- le sonrió de nuevo, así era Alice tan espontanea.

Jasper sonrió de lado al notar que de nuevo se iba aquella castaña casi pelinegra, al menos el ya sabía que haría al día siguiente.

**()**

**Gracias por leer (:  
Dejen un review si no es mucha molestia :D**


	6. Capitulo 6 Seis de Junio

**Hola a todos aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero sea de su agrado y tener algun review, les agradezco a todos los que leen Gracias :D**

**Capítulo 6**

Ahora se sentía como un completo idiota y se lo repetía una y otra vez en la cabeza, Peter se lo había dicho "tienes la cabeza hecha un lio" era cierto su amigo tenía razón él se había prometido nada de chicas en el mes y así se encontraba sentado como tonto en las escaleras del colegio Saint Paul en sábado, había sido demasiado iluso al no percatarse de que en sábado no van al colegio los alumnos, sin embargo ahí estaba con la esperanza de que algo sucediera.

Chasqueaba la lengua al tiempo que veía los autos pasar frente a él, el colegio se encontraba en un lugar céntrico parecía muy lujoso seguramente los que asistían a él eran como los del teatro gente estirada y riquilla, ya habían pasado 10 min. Desde las dos y aún seguía ahí, había algo en los ojos de Alice que lo hacía pensar que era verdad que se volverían a ver.

Se disponía a irse se estaba comenzando a hartar y se sentía avergonzado y tonto, cuando de repente vio un jeep que venía a lo lejos sumamente rápido esquivaba a algunos autos que venían delante de él, Jasper pensó que aquella persona era un completo demente como podía conducir de aquella manera hasta que justamente se paró frente al colegio dejando ver a una joven que bajaba apresurada de él.

-Siento la demora- decía apresurada volteando a la camioneta y haciendo un movimiento con la mano para que se vallan- no lograba convencer a Emmet de que me trajera

Alice hablaba muy rápido, dejaba impactado a Jasper con todo lo que decía y por cómo se veía

-No quería traerme ese oso gigante y si le decía a Edward muy probablemente me daría un sermón en el camino asi que tuve que hacer algún intercambio con Emmet para que lo convenciera- seguía diciéndole a Jasper con una sonrisa- ¿Jasper? Wuhuu, ¿sigues ahí?- pregunto preocupada

-Oh si si lo siento- dijo el moviendo su cabeza, Alice lo había mareado un poco

-Lo siento- dijo arrepentida tomándolo de la mano- hablo mucho no quería agobiarte

-Para nada- contesto cortésmente- luces hermosa- dijo observándola llevaba un vestido blanco corto de adelante y largo de atrás con un cinturón justamente debajo del busto llevaba un bulto cruzado y un suéter rosa que la hacía ver tierna e inocente.

-Gracias, eres todo un caballero- dijo Alice sonrojándose, Jasper sabía cómo hacerla sentir hermosa- ¿A dónde te apetece ir?

-Tu dime, las señoritas eligen- le dijo comenzando a caminar a su lado

-Elige tú los caballeros siempre saben de un buen lugar para hablar- dijo ella sonriendo. Jasper de inmediato capto la idea.

Caminaron juntos hasta un edificio enfrente del deportivo más grande de la ciudad

-Cup of Tea- dijo Jasper señalando el lugar- ¿Te apetece señorita?- pregunto señalando el lugar, era un pequeño Café con toques muy hogareños, tenía pequeñas mesitas y muchas flores por doquier a Jasper le traía buenos recuerdos ese lugar.

-Perfecto- Alice sonrió aquel joven era muy tierno, nunca se imaginó ir a ese lugar, había ido algunas veces con su madre a desayunar pero ahora era mucho más importante.

Ambos se sentaron en una mesita junta a la ventana, se notaba que la gente pasaba a purada los autos iban y venían, la gente entraba y salía pero para ellos eso no importaba lo único importante eran ellos. Un agradable joven les ofreció el café del día ambos aceptaron.

-Cuéntame Jasper –decía emocionada Alice- háblame de ti

-Mi vida no es interesante- contesto bebiendo un poco del café- seguramente la tuya es más que la mía, mejor háblame de ti, de tu familia- en realidad Jasper quería evitar a toda costa el tema de la milicia

-Tampoco es muy interesante, es la vida común de cualquiera en Washington a los 18 años- comentaba mirándolo fijamente, mirar los ojos era como perderse en un hermoso mar

-Quiero saber que es lo común- sonrió de la Jasper haciendo que Alice se derritiera por un segundo

-Está bien- asintió bebiendo por primera vez de su espumoso café, provocando que se le hiciera un bigote de espuma. Jasper la miro con ternuras, después instintivamente estiro su mano con una servilleta limpiando la boca de Alice – Gracias- le dijo sonrojándose

-No hay de que- le dedico una tierna sonrisa- Ahora cuéntame

-Bien-comenzó Alice- Mi madre se llama Esme, es la mujer más buena que puede existir en el mundo es diseñadora de interiores y trabaja para grandes empresas, tiene un enorme corazón, mi padre, Carlisle, es médico trabaja en el hospital central de la ciudad es director de área ama demasiado su trabajo el nació para ayudar a los demás, es un hombre muy noble nos ama demasiado, y la relación que tiene con mi madre es fabulosa mi padre a diario la enamora es como si nunca se cansara de hacerlo son la pareja perfecta –Alice hablaba de sus padres con una mirada soñadora que Jasper enseguida pudo percibir, ella eso quería en su vida y el tal vez no era el indicado para dárselo- tu dime Jas ¿Cómo son tus padres?

-Mi madre murió- fue lo primero que pudo decir, al principio realmente sintió celos de los padres de Alice eran todo lo que él nunca conoció pero luego se alegró de que Alice fuera hija de personas tan bellas como las describía su hija

-Lo siento mucho- Alice se sintió realmente mal en ese momento como podía hablar maravillas asi de su familia delante de alguien que había perdido a su madre, "tonta Alice" se reprochaba así misma

-No lo sientas tanto- Jasper le sonrió, notó que la hizo sentir mal- en realidad nunca la conocí murió cuando mi hermana y yo nacimos, pero he visto fotos era muy hermosa, pero no se mucho acerca de ella mi padre nunca lo superó, mi hermana y yo éramos su vida, hasta que cumplimos diez años aquel día tuvo una crisis nunca entendimos el por qué, días después nos dijo que regresaría al ejército, en sus años de juventud era el soldado ejemplar , se casó y nos tuvo y lo dejo cuando regreso lo convirtieron en coronel cuatro años más tarde murió en batalla, era un buen hombre- termino de narrar Jasper

-¿Qué no lo sienta Jasper? Soy la peor persona como te puedo hablar de mi familia así como así y tú me dices que tus padres han muerto- dijo exaltada

-Hey no todo es triste recuerda tengo una hermana, una gemela para ser exacto- dijo orgulloso Rosalie era una de las mejores cosas que tenía en la vida- Rosalie vive en Nueva York y la adoro como nada en la vida, agradezco por tenerla

-Los hermanos a veces resultan ser esas mejores cosas a pesar de que me pelee con ellos no sabría qué sería de mi sin Edward y Emmet- Alice realmente tenía una buena relación con sus hermanos

-Creo que no le agradó mucho a Edward- comento Jasper

-No, para nada, le agradas créeme si no fuera así te hubiera denunciado anoche- decía riendo – Edward es un poco celoso conmigo

-Es bueno saberlo- suspiro Jasper, era bueno aclarar ese asunto-Alice ¿te puedo preguntar porque me citaste en la escuela?

-Ah eso, suponía que lo preguntarías- sorbió un poco más de café- si te decía algún centro comercial Emmet o Edward se quedarían a ir, nos seguirían, pero al decirte la escuela no sabrían a donde realmente iríamos además puesto que ni tu ni yo tenemos auto la escuela era un lugar céntrico

-Así que todo fue un plan macabro- asumía Jasper después de la respuesta

-Correcto- afirmó Alice

Las horas pasaron ya eran cerca de las seis de la tarde, amos se habían platicado acerca de sus vidas, su infancia Alice le platico acerca de Prada y Tommy, Jasper le dijo que la mascota más grande había tenido era un conejillo de indias al que le había puesto mantequilla y que había desaparecido a la semana de tenerlo. Mientras más hablaban descubrían que eran el uno para el otro Alice necesitaba de aquella alma seria que pudiera ponerle un límite amoroso a sus acciones y Jasper necesitaba un alma enérgica quien le pusiera alegría a su vida.

-Me la he pasado muy bien contigo Jas- Alice caminaba a su lado por las calles del centro

-Digo lo mismo Alice, es maravilloso estar a tu lado- comentaba Jasper

-Creo que me tengo que ir- murmuro ella no de muy buena gana

-¿Te acompaño a tu casa?- pregunto Jasper

-No hace falta gracias, Edward vendrá por mi aquí- decía Alice mirándolo fijamente -¿Nos volveremos a ver?

-Siempre que quieras- contesto Jasper

-Entonces te querré ver siempre- Alice lo miraba picaronamente

-Entonces así será- Jasper le toco la nariz con el dedo como si se tratara de una niña chiquita

-¿Mañana domingo? – pregunto Alice animada escuchando el volvo de Edward llegar a donde estaban

-Mañana será, tres de la tarde en este mismo lugar- confirmo Jasper a la que le había robado el aliento

-Aquí tres de la tarde- reconfirmo Alice para luego despedirse depositando un beso en la mejilla de Jasper

-Hasta mañana Ali- le dijo acompañado con una seña en su mano

-Hasta mañana Jas- le dijo sacudiendo su mano, cuando algo se le vino a la mente y se giro bruscamente de nuevo a el y le dijo- ¡Hoy!

-¿Hoy?- pregunto Jasper extrañado de lo que dijo Alice

-Si, 6 de junio hoy, nunca lo olvides nuestra primera cita fue hoy- le dijo sonriendo para luego volver a voltear y subirse al auto de su hermano dejando a un Jasper aturdido y enamorado.

J

A

-¿Te das cuenta de la cara que tienes?- pregunto Edward

-¿La misma de siempre?- pregunto sarcásticamente Alice

-No sonsa- contesto Edward –la de enamorada

-¿Enamorada?- pregunto Alice. Era muy pronto para decir eso o ¿es que acaso si existía el amor a primera vista? ¿en realidad estaba ya enamorada de Jasper? Tal vez si, era imposible no estarlo era un joven apuesto, guapo, caballeroso, atento ¿Qué más se podía pedir?

-Sí, enamorada- afirmo Edward a su hermanita

-¿Entonces tengo la misma cara que pones cuando ves a Bella?- pregunto Alice para fastidiar a su hermano

-Parecida, solo que yo no parezco babosa suspirando cada tres segundos- molesto Edward

-Cierra la boca Edward- golpeo el bazo de su hermano

¿Entonces si estas enamorada no?- volvió a preguntar

-Creo que si- murmuro

-Alice, lo acabas de conocer – se quejó Edward, de alguna manera Alice sabía que él iba a decirle eso

-Lo sé- dijo un poco confundida- es solo que él es un caballero Edward, él es diferente yo lo sé, lo siento aquí- dijo tocándose el pecho- sabes que nunca me equivoco cuando presiento algo y mi corazón presiento esto, y es simplemente hermoso y diferente a todo lo que he sentido, creo que Jasper va a llegar a ser alguien realmente importante en mi vida

-Hay enana, espero realmente no te equivoques – dijo Edward- no toleraría verte sufriendo- pero sabes algo Jasper me agrada así que te apoyo y no te diré nada

-Gracias Eddie- dijo Alice, ella y Edward tenían una extraña comunicación se entendían a la perfección y no hacían falta tantas palabras para saber cuándo hablaban con el corazón

-¿Se los dirás a nuestros padres?- pregunto Edward

-Aun no- contesto segura Alice, recibiendo una mirada severa por parte de Edward- no digo que no lo hare, solo que aún no, lo hare pronto quizá mañana o cuando tengamos una tercera cita

-Hay Alice- ambos rieron ante eso

J

A

-¿Y qué señor no me voy a enamorar ni a divertir con mujeres en el mes, como te fue?- pregunto Peter a Jasper que entraba con cara de aturdido

-Nunca me divertiría con Alice, ella es diferente- dijo un poco molesto- ella es toda una dama

-Pero no me vas a negar que te has enamorado- dijo Peter

-No lo estoy negando- contesto- en realidad estoy tratando de asimilarlo, ella es mucho para mí, aparte tiene una vida perfecta yo no le puedo ofrecer mucho de su vida perfecta, es pronto para enamorarme

-Pero lo has hecho, escuchaste halar, vete la cara- decía riendo Peter- has caído en las redes de cupido

-Que cursi suenas- rio Jasper

-Cursi eres tu- le devolvió Peter- amigo si te enamoraste así lo quiso el destino, disfrútalo no sabes si será la última vez que lo harás

-¿Por qué te encanta hablar con pesimismo?- preguntaba con una mueca Jasper

-Solo hablo con realidad- afirmo Peter- así que no le niegues nada a tu corazón deja que Alice entre a el

-Creo que tienes razón hare qu sea maravilloso este mes para nosotros dos- dijo emocionado

-Así se habla Jasper- contesto alzando los brazos- ahora arréglate que saldremos de noche

-Y lo mismo contigo, arréglate tu yo me quedare he tenido suficiente con la tarde de hoy- dijo recostándose en la cama

-Solo luego no te quejes de que no te invite a salir- informo Peter quitándose la camisa y tirándosela en la cara a Jasper mientras caminaba hacia el baño.

Mientras Peter se bañaba, Jasper pensaba en las palabras de su amigo era cierto aprovecharía al máximo aquel mes.


	7. Capitulo 7 Trece de Junio

**Hola ¿como estan? espeor que muy bien la verdad tengo que admiti que este capitulo ha sido mi favorito enserio! Espro a ustedes les llegue a gustar tanto como a mi :) Muchos saludos y gracias por leer.**

**Capitulo 7**

Había pasado una semana desde el seis de junio, Jasper y Alice se habían visto todos los días desde aquel sábado, habían ido al cine y a los centros comerciales, a otro café, a un restaurante a comer y otro día a cenar, ella seguía con el ballet así que ella esperaba por el al termino de sus clases o salían antes y el la llevaba luego a su clase, se habían acercado y conocido mas y por fin estaba descubriendo que realmente los dos estaban enamorados

-Ali cariño baja a comer- le dijo Esme a su hija en la puerta de su recamara

-Ya voy- le contestó, dejando a un lado sus zapatillas de media punta, tenían algunos huecos y los estaba costurando aun no era necesario comprar unas nuevas

Bajo corriendo las escaleras, escuchando que detrás de ella alguien también corría sonando con cada paso que daba, seguramente era Tommy o Prada que bajaba detrás de ella. Entro a la cocina, siempre comían ahí, a menos que fuera algo importante alguna cena o en ocasiones especiales y fiestas como Año Nuevo y Navidad.

-¿Qué te sucede Alice?- preguntó su madre, Esme era muy intuitiva y veía un brillo especial en los ojos de su hija

Se encontraban solas ellas dos, Emmet había ido con sus amigos a algún restaurant-bar y Edward había ido a comer a casa de Bella, Carlisle estaba en el hospital como solía estarlo.

-No sucede nada mamá- le dijo cortando la carne de su plato

-Pequeña, veo un brillo especial en tus ojos- le comento Esme, Alice aun no les había dicho nada a sus padres, sin embargo Esme no había nacido ayer y se daba cuenta que Alice había salido toda la semana, decía que estaba con Bailey o con sus hermanos no lo dudaba su hija siempre le había dicho la verdad pero sabía también que había algo más en todo eso.

-Es el mismo brillo que he tenido siempre mamá- dijo Alice tratando de evitar el tema no estaba muy segura de contarle sobre Jasper

-No querida, es el mismo brillo que tienen Edward y Bella, el mismo con el que yo veo a tu padre- sonreía Esme, su pequeña se ruborizaba.

-¿Cómo eres tan perceptiva? – preguntaba Alice viendo a su madre

-Soy tu madre y te conozco- le aseguro

-Hay un chico mamá- comento Alice

-¿El de las flores?- pregunto Esme, Alice asintió

-Es un caballero mamá- le dijo Alice a su madre

-¿Qué edad tiene cariño?- pregunto Esme bebiendo de su vaso de agua

-Diecinueve- aseguro Alice, sabía que su madre querría saber eso

-Ya me contaras de él después supongo ¿no?- pregunto Esme, sabia como hablar con su hija, ella le contaría todo de pe a pa pero comprendía que aún no era el momento y lo respetaba le bastaba por el momento con saber que había alguien

-Supones bien- contesto Alice por eso amaba a su madre ella le había otorgado mucha confianza y Alice había procurado mantenerla

-Solo dime una cosa hija ¿Tus hermanos lo conocen?- le bastaba con saber que sus hijos sabían de él, ya que si era así no debía de preocuparse de ser lo contrario tomaría otras medidas, era una madre comprensiva mas no despreocupada

-Si mamá, puedes estar tranquila- le confirmó Alice, haciendo sentir más tranquila a Esme

-Iré al supermercado cariño ¿me acompañas?- pregunto Esme, sabía que Alice amaba salir de compras

-Claro iré por mis cosas- subió de inmediato por su móvil y su bulto, amaba salir con su madre iba al supermercado y terminaban en tiendas del centro comercial y definitivamente quería que su madre le comprara algo nuevo para estrenar ese día en la noche.

J

A

-¿Por qué hojeas una revista para mujeres?- preguntaba Peter extrañado al ver a su amigo con la revista en sus manos, se encontraban en el centro de la ciudad buscando una buena tienda donde comprar tenis, pero a Jasper le llamo la atención la portada de una revista de moda

-Tenia curiosidad- dijo arqueando las cejas, valla respuesta que había dado

-¿Curiosidad?- pregunto Peter

-Si bueno, ella es Rosalie- dijo señalando la hoja que estaba viendo

-¿Qué?- pregunto Peter, el sabia ya mucho de ella por lo que le contaba Jasper pero no la conocía ni sabía cómo era – Es famosa

-En realidad no, solo es modelo algunas veces ha salido en revistas mayormente, está en pasarelas o anuncios publicitarios- comentaba Jasper a pesar de la poca comunicación con su hermana ambos sabían que hacían

-Cielos Jasper es muy hermosa- dijo mirando la foto y luego verlo a el- no te pareces nada a ella

-No seas chismoso- contesto indignado- yo también tengo mis encantos, es solo que ella es mujer- lo que decía Jasper era cierto, eran prácticamente iguales, simplemente que Rosalie sabía hacer lucir su belleza al máximo

-Si como digas- dijo dejando a su amigo atrás mientras seguía caminando- ¿Ya sabes que haras hoy?

-Iremos a la feria- afirmo Jasper

-¿Volando?- pregunto Peter sabía que su amigo no tenía auto y que la feria estaba a las afueras de la ciudad

-No, sus hermanos irán, iremos con ellos- informo Jasper

-Qué valor- comento Peter entrando al fin a una tienda

-¿Quieres venir?- pregunto amablemente a su amigo

-Gracias pero iré a un bar en la noche al parecer había unas cuantas chicas interesadas en que hoy volviese, iré a probar mi suerte- dijo observando los tenis de su agrado

-No tienes remedio- le contesto Jasper tomando un par de tenis

J

A

-Alice estas perfecta ya deja de intentar cambiarte de ropa- le decía Bella fastidiada sentada al borde de la cama, Alice se había cambiado de ropa al menos unas tres veces

-¿Segura Bella?- pregunto viéndose en el espejo- porque podría cambiarme la blusa por aquella otra

-Estoy segura, te ves hermosa le encantaras- afirmaba Bella aunque a Jasper le encantaba Alice de cualquier manera se notaba a leguas.

-Gracias te adoro- Alice abrazo a Bella, desde que salía con su hermano se habían vuelto las mejores amigas casi como hermanas

-No hay de que, ahora bajemos que Edward ha de estar desesperado- dijo Bella poniéndose de pie pensando en lo desesperado que era su novio

Ambas bajaron las escaleras de la casa encontrándose con Edward que estaba sentado en el único sillón del vestíbulo con el móvil en las manos.

-Ya nos vamos- informo Alice a su madre dándole un beso en la cabellera que estaba en la sala viendo una de las películas que tanto le gustaban con los perros a sus pies

-Pórtense bien- les dijo Esme volteando a ver que salían por la puerta principal. Edward detestaba que su madre se quedara sola, al parecer a ella no le importaba mucho, Carlisle siempre llegaba a casa a diferentes horas dependiendo del trabajo, ella ya se había acostumbrado a eso

Salieron de la casa y los tres se subieron al volvo, Bella y Edward platicaban acerca de la universidad, cosas que a Alice aun no le importaban y no le importarían solo el ballet llamaba su atención, le mando un mensaje de texto a Jasper informándole que ya estaban yendo por él.

Se encontraba parado en las escaleras del colegio, ese había sido su punto de encuentro desde hace ya varios días, espero el volvo de Edward en cuanto llego subió a él y se dirigieron a la feria.

-Amigo-Edward le dio unas palmaditas a Jasper en la espalda- nos vemos a las 12 aquí, cuídala y diviértanse

-Igualmente- Jasper y Edward ahora se llevaban realmente bien

-Vamos Jas- Alice jalo de la mano a Jasper entrando a la feria, Jasper pensó que solo por un momento sentiría el calor de la mano de Alice pero se equivocó, cuando alentaron el paso y solo caminaban en vez de correr Alice entrelazo sus dedos con los de Jasper y luego lo miro regalándole una sonrisa.

-¿Qué quieres hacer primero?- pregunto sintiendo un cosquilleo debido a sus dedos entrelazados era fascinante

-Quiero un enorme oso- le dijo como si tuviera tres años, de pequeña Carlisle casi nunca lograba dárselo tenía una puntería nefasta

Se acercaron a un puesto lleno de peluches gigantes, la único que tenía que hacer Jasper era tirar con el rifle algunas figurillas y para eso Jasper se pintaba solo era un excelente francotirador de hecho en el ejército muchos lo envidiaban por eso.

-Tienes que derribar mínimo cinco figurillas para ganar ese oso hijo- decía el dueño del puesto con una sonrisa engreída en su rostro, muy pocos lo lograban- es el oso más grande así que cuesta más trabajo

-Tu puedes Jas- le dijo Alice depositando un beso en su mejilla

Jasper tomo el rifle y lo acomodo dirigiendo su mirada a los objetivos y en menos de un minuto había derribado 7 figurillas dejando boquiabierto al señor mientras que Alice daba brinquitos y le aplaudía

-Es todo tuyo bella señorita- sonrió de lado Jasper dejando ver sus hoyuelos seductores mientras le entregaba el oso a Alice, era casi de su tamaño.

Comenzaron a caminar de nuevo mas esta vez Jasper tomo primero la mano de Alice, luego le dio el oso para que él lo levara era muy pesado para que ella lo cargara.

Se subieron a algunos juegos divertidos dejando el oso encargado siempre a alguna persona de la fila, afortunadamente nadie lo había robado, vislumbraron un carrusel grande y lleno de luces justo en el centro de la feria, al verlo supieron de inmediato que era su próximo destino.

-Así que una boda en los jardines más bellos de la ciudad- comentaba Jasper sobre un caballo que subía y bajaba después de haber escuchado lo que le contaba Alice

-Así es, me encantan las flores y lo verde me encantaría que fuera elegante pero al mismo tiempo sencilla - le platicaba de su fantasía a Jasper

-Creo que es hermoso- le encantaba escucharla tenia sueños muy bellos y el temía no ser parte de ellos

-¿Cómo te gustaría una boda Jas?- le pregunto Alice

-Con la mujer que ame, lo demás no me importa mucho- le dijo sinceramente

-Te aseguro que así será- le dijo ella tomando su mano y ofreciéndole su mejor sonrisa.

Jasper se comenzaba a sentir mal de no haberle dicho a Alice que estaba en el ejército, tenía que admitir que tenía miedo de decirle y que ella se alejara ya que el solo podía ofrecerle un futuro incierto pero con el poco tiempo que llevaba de conocerla sabía que ya la amaba y si ella sentía lo mismo que él, aceptaría que el fuese soldado y si no lo hacía mejor hacerlo ahora a seguirse enamorando y luego lastimarse dolorosamente.

-¿Te gustaría subir a la rueda de la fortuna?- pregunto Jasper una vez que habían bajado del carrusel

-Por supuesto caballero- le dijo emocionada

Una vez en ella Jasper había decidido contarle a Alice.

-Sabes pequeña –comenzó a decirle a Alice ella se encontraba recostada sobre su hombro y aún tenían sus manos entrelazadas- dentro de algunos días me tendré que ir

-¿Ir?- pregunto desconcertada acomodándose sin soltarlo

-Al ejército- le dijo bajando la mirada

-Jasper- susurro ella, no podía creer lo que estaba escuchando

-Lo siento debí de haberte dicho antes pero tenía miedo, miedo de asustarte de que creyeras que era un hombre sin corazón- le decía preocupado tenía que ser fuerte estaba preparado para cualquier reacción

- Yo..yo- comenzaba a decir Alice no sabía que pensar ni decir, se había enamorado de un hombre que se iria

-Nos dieron vacaciones de un mes- le decía a Alice mientras se comenzaba a detener la rueda de la fortuna- me prometí no enamorarme ni conocer a nadie durante este tiempo- decía mientras llegaban a la punta donde el cielo y las estrellas resplandecían- pero te conocí y me he enamorado a Alice yo en verdad lo siento en verdad- decía arrepentido- pero mi corazón quedo cautivado al verte y ahora lo único que pienso es en ti, estoy totalmente enamorado

Jasper esperaba una negación total después de haberle dicho que se iría pero a cambio de eso sintió como los labios de Alice se impactaban con los suyos, de pronto todo fue mágico como si sus labios fuesen hechos para encajar a la medida, se compenetraban a la perfección era un beso dulce, tierno e inocente pero fuerte en ese beso se sentía el aferro que ambos tenían hacia ellos, hasta que la falta de aire hizo que se separaran.

-Yo también me he enamorado de ti- se sonrojo Alice al decirle eso- y te esperare el tiempo que sea necesario

-Alice en verdad tú no tienes

-No, Jasper, no me importa que seas soldado, en realidad no me importancia que fueras doctor, ingeniero o un vendedor de helados, me he enamorado de ti y eso es lo que me importa- le decía volviéndose a acomodar en su hombro

-Eres perfecta- le dijo depositando un beso en su cabellera castaña casi negra

Ambos se quedaron en silencio admirando las estrellas sujetando muy fuerte sus manos

-¿Cuánto tiempo te iras?- pregunto de la nada Alice viendo como la luna brillaba potentemente

-Dos años-ambos dejaron escapar un suspiro como si fuera de esperanza

-Prométeme algo- dijo Alice incorporándose de golpe y viendo fijamente los ojos azules de Jasper- regresaras por mí

-Te lo prometo- contesto seguro Jasper depositando otro dulce beso en sus labios al tiempo que sentían como comenzaban a descender de lo más alto de la rueda de la fortuna.


	8. Capitulo 8 Diecisiete de Junio

**Hola aqui les dejo otro capitulo mas (: espero sea de su agrado creo que esta un poco triste pero me gustan las historias un poco dramaticas jeje prometo que el final de la historia sera feliz aunque todavia falte bastante para el! GRACIAS por leer **

**Capítulo 8**

-¿Qué rayos es esto?- preguntaba Peter viendo las cartas que le acababan de entregar en la recepción donde se hospedaban

-No lo se señor, solo me dijeron que se las entregara- decía un joven no mayor de 18 años con miedo ante la reacción de Peter

-Tranquilo amigo no tienes la culpa- le dijo molesto- Gracias- le dijo dirigiéndose a su habitación

Peter estaba que echaba humos, aún no había abierto la carta pero tenía la ligera sospecha de que significaba, entro a su departamento y vio que Jasper no estaba tal como él lo había dicho saldría con Alice como lo había estado haciendo durante dos semanas seguidas, entro a la habitación que compartía con Jasper y se dejó caer en la cama, abrió lentamente el sobre sabiendo con lo que podía encontrar y que sea ciertas sus sospechas.

Comenzó a leer lentamente la carta, mientras leía palabra por palabra la ira iba sucumbiendo su cabeza, no podía creerlo, le había prometido algo y ahora no lo estaban cumpliendo, estaba harto de la vida que llevaba.

J

A

-Edward ¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunto Carlisle a su hijo que estaba en su habitación leyendo un libro que le habían recomendado. Era su día de descanso por lo que se encontraba en su casa

-¿Ah?- preguntó Edward no comprendió bien las palabras de su padre estaba completamente perdido en la lectura

-Tu hermana ¿A dónde fue?- le pregunto Esme le había dicho que había salido pero solo eso

-Aaaah Alice- pensó por un momento Edward, si su hermana no le había dicho nada de Jasper él no lo haría, de inmediato pensó como cubrirla- está con Bailey- le mintió a su papa

-Es extraño que no me haya dicho que la lleve- dijo Carlisle, su hija siempre que podía aprovechaba para estar con su el sobre todo en los días libre, pero aquel día había salido e ido en el transporte público, muy raro de ella

-Si bueno, lo que pasa es que los padres de Bailey salieron y como ella no tiene auto se iban a reunir no se en donde para salir e ir al centro comercial- mintió por completo Edward, se sentía mal por eso nunca le mentía tan feo a su padre

-Okey- contesto- iré con Emmet a arreglar algunos papeles y luego pasaremos por tu madre regresamos al rato a cenarr- informo Carlisle a su hijo

-Está bien- contesto Edward. Al momento que vio que el mercedes de su padre salía de la cochera tomo su móvil y le hablo a Esme para decirle la farsa de Bailey y que nadie valla a meter la pata, Alice le tendría que pagar por el teatro ese que fingió.

J

A

-Así que tus padres aún no saben nada- decía un poco molesto Jasper

-No del todo- dijo apenada de la mano de Jasper

-¿No del todo?- pregunto alzando las cejas viéndola

-Si bueno mi mamá sabe que existes ella es muy comprensiva y tenemos una buena confianza sabe lo necesario y que cuando sea el momento indicado le contare todo- decía alegre- en cuanto a mi papá él es un poco más protector conmigo y bueno se lo diré es lógico pero aún no querrá conocerte y hacer todo un circo- informaba

-Entonces ¿no quieres que me conozca tu padre?- pregunto dudoso Jasper, se sintió mal en ese momento

-No no claro que quiero que lo conozcas, te quiero en mi vida- le decía ella deteniéndose y viéndolo a los ojos- es solo que aún no es el momento Jas tú te iras y él se quedara diciéndome una sarta de cosas lo conozco

-Entonces será como si no existiese durante el tiempo que me valla- le molestaba un poco eso a Jasper

-No Jasper- dijo molesta Alice- solo quiero hacer las cosas bien

-Lo que haces no está bien entonces Alice- la regaño Jasper

-Lo sé- dijo afligida- hoy le contare a Carlisle te lo prometo- dijo abrazándolo

-No es necesario si no quieres- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-¿Quién te entiende?- rio Alice ante la reacción de Jasper

-Solo quería que pensaras si hacías bien las cosas- le sonrió y deposito un rápido beso en sus labios

-¿Sabías que eres la persona ideal para mí?- pregunto Alice

-¿Y tú sabias que yo pienso lo mismo?- pregunto Jasper con aquella sonrisa que tanto le gustaba a Alice

-Ahora lo sabemos- le contesto Alice besándolo muy dulcemente.

Después de un rato caminando por el Washington Monument se sentaron bajo un árbol a las orillas del pequeño laguito que se encontraba ahí, Alice estaba sentada delante de Jasper quien la abrazaba y ella recargaba su cabeza sobre su hombro.

-Nunca pensé que estaría aquí, ahora contigo- le susurro Alice

-Ni yo tampoco- le dijo el estrechando más la mano de Alice

-Creí que solo en los cuentos de hadas existen los príncipes- le decía Alice- mi madre me leía muchos de pequeña, pensaba que en realidad existían las princesas y hadas madrinas, siempre le decía a mi mama "mami yo quiero un príncipe cuando sea grande" ¿sabes que me contestaba- reía Alice mientras le contaba a Jasper- pues tendrás que esforzarte mucho cariño porque yo conseguí a uno de los pocos que quedan en el mundo y yo le decía ¿entonces mi papá es un rey? Pensando como una niña de 5 años que tendríamos un castillo y bellos vestidos- seguía contándole a Jasper quien sonreía a sus espaldas y besaba la cabellera de Alice- me decía si cariño él es un rey y tú eres nuestra princesa y yo solo contestaba tu eres una reina mami, luego crecí y me di cuenta a qué tipo de rey y príncipe se refería mi mamá

-¿Y ahora qué piensas de eso?- le preguntaba Jasper

-Que al fin encontré a mi príncipe- le dijo volteando a verlo y regalándole un sonrisa- y que si existen no solo en los cuentos de mi mamá

-Yo no creía en los cuentos de hadas ni en las princesas- le decía Jasper- hasta que te conocí- dijo abrazándola más fuerte

-Te amo Jas- dijo Alice

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña Alice

-¿Jas?- pregunto Alice viendo una familia de patos nadando en el lago

-Dime pequeña- le dijo a la mujer que seguía abrazando

-Cuando regreses volveremos a estar juntos ¿verdad?- preguntaba

-Claro que lo estaremos y será para siempre- le susurró al oído

-¿Crees que tendremos una familia?- pregunto Alice que seguía viendo a los patos

-Es muy pronto para pensar en ello ¿no crees?- pregunto Jasper no quería decir algo sin saber si en verdad volvería

-No creo- suspiro ella- yo sé que volverás por eso lo digo

-Si tú lo sabes entonces creo que si formaremos una familia- le dijo con tal de verla sonreír

-Tendremos tres hijos Jas – decía ella al aire, en realidad no lo había planeado jamás solo lo decía en ese momento, los hijos aun no estaban en sus planes como bailarina tenía que planear eso porque tal vez serian un obstáculo

-Pero eres bailarina pequeña –afirmo Jasper- creo que no sería pronto

-Nunca dije fecha- dijo- a los treinta es la edad de oro en el Ballet pero de los veinte a los 30 hay más oportunidades, así que los treinta es la edad perfecta

-Sera cuando tú quieras- dijo Jasper, aquella fantasía de Alice solo el destino decidiría si se cumpliría

-Si alguna vez tenemos un hijo o hija- decía Alice- me gustaría que se llamase Emily o Jasper como tú- seguía diciendo- ¿A ti como te gustaría Jas?

-Grace como mi madre- informo

-Nunca me lo habías dicho- dijo Alice

-Lo sé- musito Jasper- no hablo nunca de ella más lo que te conté

-Cuéntame Jas- dijo Alice

-Ella era muy bella como ya te había dicho en las fotos siempre lucia fabulosa, pero tenía un problema- informo Jasper- desde pequeña según mi padre padecía del corazón, cuando se casó con mi padre ambos habían acordado adoptar un bebe así ella no correría riesgos con el embarazo y le darían hogar a un bebe, pero no funcionaron sus planes – sonrió de lado- ella quedo embarazada sin pensarlo, según mi padre fue la más grande alegría para ambos y prometieron que tendrían el mayor cuidado y todo eso, sin embargo no contaban con que fuéramos dos, el doctor les había dicho que sería de muy alto riesgo el embarazo y que el parto podría tener dificultades- decía Jasper ya en voz bastante seria- mi madre lo acepto a toda costa dijo que si ya se había embarazado seguiría adelante, mi padre nos contaba que ella era la mujer más feliz del mundo cuando el momento del parto llego el doctor les volvió a recordar el peligro y les pregunto que si llegara a presentarse la situación a quien salvarían ¿a los bebes o a ella? Papá contaba que solo falto una mirada para que ambos supieran que nos salvarían a nosotros y así paso, Rosalie nació quince minutos antes que yo, después todo se complicó, mi madre logro vernos, sin embargo su débil corazón no soporto mucho más tiempo, falleció después de darnos a luz- termino de contar mientras una lagrima rodaba por su mejilla

¡Oh! Jasper- exclamo Alice sentándose de frente a él limpiándole la lagrima de su mejilla- cuanto lo siento- lo abrazo de golpe aferrándose mucho a el

-Prométeme tú también que nunca me dejaras- le dijo Jasper a Alice

-Nunca lo hare- se aferró más a el

Las horas pasaron llego el momento en que ambos se tenían que ir a sus casas, Jasper la acompaño hasta tomar el público, mientras el la veía alejarse en el pensó en que había conocido a la mujer más maravillosa del mundo.

J

A

-Hola mamá- dijo Alice entrando a la casa mientras depositaba un beso en su mejilla

-Hola cariño que tal tu tarde con Bailey- pregunto Esme guiñándole el ojo, Edward la había puesto al corriente de la farsa

-Excelente mamá- dijo sonriendo- la he ayudado a comprar un par de cosas

-Qué bueno hija, tu padre está en la sala ha estado esperando que llegues para ver una película juntos- decía mientras terminaba de preparar la cena

-Papá- grito Alice lanzándose al sillón junto a Carlisle

-Hola cariño- dijo depositando un beso en su cabello -¿Todo bien?

Alice dudo un momento, pensó en la plática de Jasper pero luego contesto- Todo bien – dedicándole una sonrisa

Emmet y Edward bajaron a cenar, después el último salió de la casa había acordado llevar a Bella a dar un paseo por la ciudad de noche, mientras que Emmet se sentaba en la sala junto a sus padres y Alice verían alguna película sería una noche familiar.

J

A

-Hey he vuelto- dijo Jasper entrando a la habitación, la verdad no esperaba escuchar ninguna respuesta, ya que su amigo salía todas las noches y desde aquel día que habían ido junto con los Cullen a bailar por la noche el había vuelto varias veces ya que ahí había conocido a una chica encantadora según él.

-Enterado- grito Peter desde la habitación

-¿Hoy no vas a salir?- pregunto Jasper extrañado desde la puerta de la habitación

-No tengo ganas- dijo de muy mala manera viendo la televisión que estaba encendida

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Jasper preocupado, su amigo estaba muy raro y estaba viendo Tom y Jerry en la televisión eso no era normal en Peter

-Llego esto- dijo enseñándole una carta- la tuya está en tu cama

Jasper se dirigió a ella y se sentó, abrió la carta y comenzó a leerla

_Soldado Hale:_

_Por este medio se le informa que el día de retirada será el 23 de este mes, se necesitaran más refuerzos y es de suma importancia y prioridad contar de inmediato que la presencia de los soldados en vacaciones. Sus dos años comenzaran a contar desde el día de partida el lugar de reunión será el mismo del de llegada. Sin más que decir por el momento._

_Atentamente: Capitán Bane_

-Nos vamos- susurro Jasper

-Maldito ejercito- dijo Peter enfadado

-Hey aún quedan algunos días- decía esperanzado Jasper

-Prometieron un mes, treinta y un días y nos dan menos eso no se hace- replicaba Peter

-Aprovéchalo tú me lo has dicho- decía Jasper tratando de mantener la calma

-Mira quien lo dice- decía Peter- ve y dile a tu adorada Alice que te largaras más pronto y que no sabrás si volverás

Jasper, no respondió, eso le partió el corazón, no lo había visto de esa manera, se quedó pensando en ella pero de inmediato pensó que si serian pocos días trataría de que fueran los mejores y comenzó a planear en pasar el día perfecto con Alice un día que ninguno de los dos olvidarían.


	9. Capitulo 9 Veintiuno de Junio

**Hola a todos bueno pues aqui un capitulo mas de mi historia espero realmente sea de su agrado, espero sus reviews. Gracias por leer :)**

**Capitulo 9**

-¿Puedo pasar? – pregunto Alice desde la puerta del cuarto de sus padres

-Claro cariño- le dijo Esme quien tenía en la cama algunas fotografías extendidas de su trabajo, colores de telas y pinturas e informes acerca de sus últimos trabajos

-¿Papá llegara tarde?- pregunto mirando por la ventana de la habitación que daba al patio trasero donde vio a Bella y Edward jugar con Prada

-Si- afirmo Esme- me hablo para decir que hubo una cirugía de emergencia que tenía que atender y que no podría llegar cenar

-Ya veo- dijo Alice sentándose a lado de su madre- Mamá ¿podemos hablar?- pregunto Alice a su madre

Si Alice, claro que si- le dijo viéndola para luego comenzar a recoger las fotografías de la cama- cuéntame cariño

-Es Jasper- le dijo a su madre acomodándose en sus brazos

-¿Jasper?- pregunto Esme, no conocía ningún Jasper en la vida de su hija, a menos que fuera

-Si, el de las flores- comento Alice a su madre- creo, no, no creo, mamá estoy enamorada de el- dijo volteando a ver a su madre

-En hora buena pequeña- le dijo besando la mejilla de su hija

-No mamá – decía Alice con una lagrima- él es soldado, se ira –decía abrazando a su mamá

-Cariño- susurro abrazando a su hija

-No lo quiero perder- dijo aun en brazos de su madre

- Alice habrá muchos más hombres en tu vida- le dijo a su hija

-No mamá- dijo viéndola fijamente a los ojos, Alice y Esme tenían el mismo tono de verde en los ojos, Alice tenía una mirada sincera y muy expresiva en ella se veía solo la verdad- Jasper, él es mi príncipe, como tú me decías que iba a encontrar al mío, lo he encontrado es el, el amor de mi vida- le decía seriamente a su mamá, Esme podía ver la sinceridad e inocencia en los ojos de su hija

-Entonces si es para ti volverá- dijo Esme segura

-La guerra es muy cruel mamá- decía Alice preocupada

-Hey, mírame- le dijo Esme- el amor supera todo Alice, incluso puede superar a la guerra y durante el tiempo en que estén separados si de verdad se aman, lucharan por estar juntos de nuevo

-Pero…-comenzaba a decir Alice

-Tu no pienses en los peros y disfruta los momentos- le dijo Esme

-Gracias mamá- Alice se acurruco junto a su madre

-Así que cuéntame que harán mañana- Esme conocía muy bien a su hija sabía que también le pediría algo

-En cuanto a eso, el me pidió que pasara el día con el pero también le prometí que te pediría permiso para hacerlo ¿me dejarías mamá?- pregunto Alice

-Alice- decía Esme un poco seria- ya le has mentido suficiente a papá, y sabes que a mí no me gusta hacerlo- Alice comenzaba a poner carita de cachorro arrepentido- pero está bien con la condición de que luego le cuentes a tu padre- decía acariciando el cabello de su hija

-Él se va pasado mañana mamá- decía triste- pero si yo le diré a papá- Alice prometió decirle pero no prometió cuando

Alice se quedó en el cuarto con su mamá hasta que se quedó dormida en la cama de sus padres, Esme no la despertó ni movió, hace mucho que su hija no iba a dormir con ella, le recordaba cuando estaba más pequeña y tenía alguna pesadilla e iba a dormir con ellos, su pequeña ya era toda una mujercita que ya no creía en los cuentos de hadas si no que ahora empezaba a vivirlos.

-He vuelto querida- entro Carlisle a su habitación con una sonrisa amorosa para Esme

-Hola amor- dijo ella poniéndose de pie y dándole un beso en los labios y luego se abrazaron

-¿Alice durmiendo aquí?- pregunto viendo a su hija en medio de su cama

-Si quería hablarme de que sus zapatillas se han roto y luego nos quedamos viendo una película hasta que se durmió- le comento a su esposo

-La llevare a su habitación- dijo Carlisle separándose de su esposa

-No- se opuso Esme- déjala como cuando era tan solo una niña, cuando dormía con nosotros por pesadillas

-Pero..-se interponía Carlisle

-Luego tendremos tiempo para nosotros- le dijo seductoramente Esme quien se recostaba a un lado de su hija.

A la mañana siguiente Alice despertó sola en la habitación, Carlisle se había ido al hospital y Esme a ver a algunos clientes, de inmediato se fue a arreglar no perdería ni un segundo más del día.

J

A

Jasper esperaba nervioso en las escaleras de la escuela como de costumbre, giraba un par de llaves en las manos, esperaba ansioso ver a Alice.

Alice llego vestida con un vestido blanco y un pequeño bolero café tejido, un bolso cruzado y unas botas que la hacían lucir sexy, de inmediato se percató de Jasper su bermuda y la camisa blanca lo hacían lucir sumamente fresco y guapo.

Se saludaron con un corto y tierno beso para después regalarse una sonrisa.

-¿Y esas llaves?- pregunto Alice

-Son de su carruaje señorita- contesto Jasper señalando un mercedes negro que se encontraba estacionado enfrente

-¿Pero tú no manejas?- preguntaba divertida Alice

-Oh claro que si- dijo Jasper sacando su licencia- la milicia te otorga privilegios- ambos comenzaron a reír y se dirigieron al auto

-¿A dónde iremos?- pregunto emocionada Alice ya dentro del auto

-Es una sorpresa- le dijo sonriendo

Jasper condujo el auto rentado hasta las afueras de la ciudad, Alice veía el camino como si nunca antes hubiese pasado por ahí, llego hasta unos pequeños campos donde se veían algunos caballos y ovejas pastando, Jasper entro por un sendero y estaciono el auto justo en frente de una pequeña cabaña que se ubicaba en medio de una campo sumamente verde, con algunas flores en algunos sitios y hierba alta en otros, habían algunos árboles y lo que quedaba de una vieja cerca que rodeaba un pequeño pozo de agua.

-Es un hermoso lugar- decía maravillada Alice, nunca había estado allí

-Se que no se compara con Paris o Venecia pero bienvenida a la finca Wilcox- le decía Jasper sabiendo que Alice ya había visitado aquellos lugares

-Shhh- Alice paso su dedo índice por los labios de Jasper- es completamente perfecta

-¿Te gustaría ir a cabalgar? Hay unos caballos en la campiña de aquí a lado- le dijo Jasper

-Me encantaría- dijo quitándole el sombrero que se había colocado y echándose a correr, Jasper la persiguió hasta atraparla entre sus brazos y darle un profundo beso

Ambos llegaron junto a los caballos, Jasper hablo con los dueños unos ancianos que vivían en aquella campiña ambos accedieron con gusto les prestaron los caballos para ir a dar una vuelta por el campo.

-Jas ¿Cómo conocías este lugar?- pregunto Alice sobre un caballo pinto

-Mi padre creció en Texas, así que busco un lugar que se pareciera a donde el había vivido hasta encontrar estas fincas, alguna ves llegamos a venir- comentaba Jasper

-Es un lugar muy bello, no tenía idea de que pudiera existir- decía Alice mientras observaba las flores del pasto debajo de las patas del caballo

Jasper se bajó de inmediato y se dirigió a un lote del pasto donde había flores de varios colores, regreso corriendo hacia Alice

-Para ti- dijo extendiéndole algunas flores amarillas, las que Alice pudo distinguir de inmediato girasoles unas de sus favoritas

Alice se bajó del caballo y agarro las riendas con la misma mano que tomo las flores para luego estampar sus labios contra los de Jasper

-Gracias- dijo cuándo se separaron

Ambos comenzaron a caminar para regresar a los caballos, al dejarlos en el lugar donde los habían tomado se dirigieron a la cabaña, cuando Jasper abrió la puerta y permitió pasar a Alice esta se quedó con la boca abierta era un lugar sumamente hogareño y cálido tenía una pequeña chimenea y muebles de madera era un lugar muy acogedor, había una pequeña mesa adornada con un jarrón y algo de comida sobre ella.

-He preparado el almuerzo- dijo Jasper, Alice corrió a poner las flores que llevaba en la mano en el jarrón de la mesa

Ambos se sentaron había un poco de espagueti con unas cuantas albóndigas, Jasper realmente cocinaba muy bien pensaba Alice. Al terminar de comer se quedaron platicando durante algunas horas sentados en aquella mesa el tiempo volaba y ellos no se habían dado cuenta, ya eran cerca de las 5 de la tarde.

-Jas, ven- dijo Alice tomándolo de la mano y llevándolo hasta la chimenea- acurruquémonos juntos aquí- dijo tomando una manta del sillón y extendiéndola en el suelo para que luego se pudieran acomodar en ella. Jasper predio la chimenea y tomo de nuevo a Alice para sentarse juntos frente al fuego.

-No quiero que te vayas- dijo Alice en los brazos de Jasper

-Tengo un deber que cumplir- contesto Jasper

-Quisiera que no existiera la guerra- Alice se acomodaba más en Jasper

-Más de una persona piensa como tú- informo Jasper

-Cuando encuentras lo más importante, parece que la vida se aferra en alejarlo de uno- contaba Alice

-Sin embargo cuando realmente importa con el corazón uno se esfuerza y hace todo lo posible para recuperar lo alejado- hablo Jasper

-Jasper no te quiero perder- dijo Alice

-No lo harás- contesto el

-Tengo tanto miedo de que te suceda algo- dijo ella ya con lágrimas en los ojos

-Hey volveré a estar a tu lado- dijo pasando sus dedos por las mejillas – tú eres y serás la única mujer en mi vida, volveré por ti cueste lo que me cueste

-Quiero ser solo tuya- le dijo Alice mirándolo con lágrimas

-No te aferres a algo Alice, si no vuelvo tu vida no se destruirá- le decía secando las lágrimas de su amada

-No digas eso, tu si regresaras- decía – solo iras a servir al país será como un abrir y cerrar de ojos cuando menos lo acordemos estarás de regreso- trataba de sonreír mientras las lágrimas salían involuntariamente de sus ojos

-Eso espero pequeña, estaré contando los días para volver a tenerte en mis brazos y cada día que pase no será un día perdido si no un día ganado a nuestra espera- Jasper acariciaba el cabello de Alice

-Te amo Jasper- dijo acercándose a los labios del ojiazul

-Y yo a ti mi pequeña Alice- dijo besando los labios de Alice

Después de eso todo paso sin siquiera planearlo una cosa llevo a otra, ambos decidieron entregarse al amor de sus vidas con toda la dulzura e inocencia de Alice, y el carácter serio de Jasper, ambos se convirtieron en un solo cuerpo esa tarde depositando todo su amor en el otro ambos se dejaron llevar por las emociones y sentimientos pasaron de ser dos corazones enamorados a ser uno solo. Ninguno de los dos planeó el momento simplemente sucedió en el momento que tenía que suceder en el momento más oportuno, en el momento en que los dos sintieron necesario demostrar cuanto se amaban mutuamente.

-Hey pequeña- le sonrió Jasper a Alice que acababa de despertar después de un corto sueño, estaba acomodada sobre el torso desnudo de Jasper, en el mismo lugar de antes sobre la manta frente a la chimenea y con otra manta que los cubría- ya anocheció –informo Jasper

-No me quiero ir- susurro Alice sobre el pecho de Alice

-Ni yo, pero me temo que si no nos vamos tus padres sospecharan y en vez de ir a la guerra iré a la cárcel- dijo Jasper

-Al menos así te tendría mas cerca- Alice miraba los ojos azules en los que le encantaba perderse

Jasper la miro y la beso fugazmente, ambos se pusieron de pie y se vistieron de nuevo, Alice estaba sumamente sonrojada por todo aquello sin embargo no se arrepentía de nada

-Te ves hermosa sonrojada- decía Jasper notando el calor de las mejillas de Alice

-Es tu culpa- susurro con un puchero terminando de arreglarse

Ambos recogieron la cabaña antes de salir, apagaron la chimenea y se tomaron de la mano, juntos salieron de la cabaña y Alice se perdió en el cielo estrellado que al estar en las afueras de la ciudad permitía verse a la perfección, cada estrella brillaba mucho más que en la ciudad

-Que hermoso- susurro- Mira es estrella es tan pequeña pero al mismo tiempo la más brillante

- Te la regalo- dijo Jasper- ahora es toda tuya, cada vez que la mires acuérdate de nosotros y de promesa de volver por ti- decía abrazándola fuertemente

-Te extrañare- le dijo Alice

-Y yo te extrañare más- la apretó fuertemente hacia el como si fuese a escapar

Cuando ambos se separaron se subieron al auto, tenían que regresar a la ciudad, Edward iría por Alice al colegio donde había visto a Jasper. En el camino de regreso ambos olvidaron las melancolías y rieron contándose chistes y anécdotas graciosas, al llegar a su destino se miraron fijamente y eso fue suficiente para decirse cuanto se amaban se besaron y Alice salió del auto para subirse al volvo plateado. Aun no era el último día quedaba uno más, ya tendrían oportunidad de decirse hasta pronto.


	10. Capitulo 10 El perfume de Bagdad

**Hola aqui les dejo otro capitulo espero sea de su agrado es como un break a todo lo que paso anteriormente :D espero un review al menos. Gracias por leer.**

**Capitulo 10**

Después del día perfecto que ambos pasaron, Alice organizo una fiesta de despedida para Peter y Jasper en casa de Bella, realmente solo ellos asistirían, los Cullen habían logrado una buena amistad con Jasper y Peter era el que le daba risas y bromas junto a Emmet, aquella fiesta terminó temprano ya que los saldados tenían que estar a primera hora en la mañana justamente frente al teatro donde habían llegado.

El día de la partida de Jasper fue todo muy rápido, a la primera hora de la mañana ya se encontraban ahí un grupo de soldados con sus pertenencias, irían a la base militar para tomar lo importante y partir hasta Irak.

Los días comenzaban a pasar aparentemente demasiado lento para algunos, pero la realidad es que ya habían llegado a la mitad del mes de julio, Alice recordaba a diario cada minuto de su penúltimo día con Jasper había sido maravilloso y no encontraba otra manera de describirlo, sin embargo no podía seguir triste, tenía dos años por delante hasta el regreso de Jasper así que sus recuerdos sean los mejores sin que su vida se entristezca cada vez que lo llevara a su mente.

-Oh vamos Bella apresúrate- decía Alice a su amiga quien caminaba fastidiada detrás de ella

-Alice hemos caminado como tres veces todo el centro comercial, aparte que hemos ido a la tienda de Ballet estoy agotadísima- decía exhausta

-Bella, no sea aguafiestas- decía jalándola- ya nos vamos a ir solo compremos unos vestidos para hoy en la noche

-Como quieras siempre y cuando después de eso ya nos vallamos- dijo sentándose en una banca dándose un respiro

-Trato- de inmediato tiro de la mano de Bella para entrar por un vestido

Alice era amante de las compras desde que Jasper se fue esa era una de las maneras para distraerse, aparte había ido a comprar leotardos y faldas nuevas para sus clases de ballet, había comprado unas puntas para clase nuevas y más cosas que le servirían como bailarina, eso era lo único que le alegraba entrar al fin, al internado para formar parte oficialmente del ballet de Washington.

Aquella noche tendrían una cena familiar que Esme y Carlisle habían organizado, realmente solo ellos iban a cenar pero Bella los iba a acompañar, seguramente sus padres tenían algo importante que decirles por eso la cena.

Bella y Alice al fin llegaron a casa de los Cullen, subieron hasta su habitación y comenzaron a platicar.

-¿Escribirás algún libro?- pregunto Alice

-No lo creo- aseguro Bella tirándose en la cama de Alice- quiero dar clase de literatura en la universidad

-Eso es un gran trabajo Bells- comento Alice- trabajar con pubertos como nosotros

-Sí, bueno creo que podré manejarlo- aseguro Bella

-Si tu lo dices- suspiro Alice

-¿Tu estas lista Al? Para la academia – decía Bella

-¿Bromeas Bells? Ese ha sido mi sueño durante cuatro años, estoy mas que lista y emocionada, sé que requerirá sacrificios y cosas así pero valdrá la pena al fin podre estar en la compañía- decía emocionada realmente quería llegar a ser una prima ballerina

-Es algo bien merecido Al – le dijo Bella- eres estupenda en lo que haces

-Gracias- se sonrojo Alice

Las amigas siguieron hablando durante un buen rato, hasta que llego Edward y las interrumpió tirándose encima de ellas en la cama, por lo que ya no pudieron seguir con su plática de chicas, la hora de la cena llegaba por lo que cada quien se fue a arreglar para luego bajar todos juntos a la cena.

-Bella cariño te ves hermosa- decía Esme quien acomodaba algunas cosas en la mesa

-Gracias, señora- dijo cortésmente- ¿le ayudo en algo?

-Oh vamos Bella ya te he dicho dime Esme, no soy tan vieja y si cariño agradecería tu ayuda- le dijo sonriendo

-Está bien, Esme- sonrió Bella ayudándola con los platos

-Familia buenas noches- grito Carlisle desde la puerta dejando su abrigo en el perchero

-Hola papa- grito Alice desde la cocina

-Edward, Emmet ¿no les gustaría ayudar un poco?- pregunto Carlisle viendo a sus hijos sentados viendo una serie de televisión

-¿Ahora?- preguntaron al mismo tiempo sin ver a su padre

-Si ahora- rio Carlisle al momento que los dos soltaban un molesto suspiro y apagaban el televisor- parecen pequeños de seis años

-¿No acaso siempre seremos sus bebes?- pregunto Emmet riendo

-Vamos Emmet toma esto y llévalo por allá- dijo Esme entregándole una bandeja de comida a su hijo

Después de que ya todo estaba en la mesa todos se sentaron a la mesa, Carlisle en la punta a su lado estaban Esme y del otro lado Alice, Edward enfrente de Bella y Emmet en la otra punta.

-¿A qué se debe tanta formalidad?- pregunto Alice tomando el tenedor

-Bueno pues- comenzó Carlisle- creo que tenemos algunas cosas importantes que decir aquí

-No, yo no tengo nada importante, bueno en realidad ustedes saben todo acerca de mi así que no creo que haya algo que yo les tenga que contar- hablaba Alice moviendo sus manos, ocasionando que todos en la mesa rieran un poco, ella siempre tan parlanchina

-Lo sabemos cariño- dijo Esme- pero creo que todos los demás si tenemos algo importante ¿Emmet?- Alice giro su cabeza para ver a su hermano

-Si bueno- decía el oso suspirando- me iré a Nueva York

-¿Qué? – preguntaron al mismo tiempo Edward y Alice viéndolo sorprendido

-Aun te falta un año para terminar tu carrera, no la puedes dejar así- decía Alice

-No la dejare así enana- comentaba- la terminare en Nueva York ya arregle mis papeles mientras tú estabas saliendo con Bailey y tus amigos- decía recordándole que no pasaba tiempo en su casa por estar con Jasper- aparte buscare socios para poder abrir una agencia de autos para trabajar con grandes empresas

-Valla, pues buena suerte Emm- dijo Edward con una sonrisa

-¿Cuándo te vas?- dijo un poco triste Alice, aunque a decir verdad estaba muy feliz por su hermano

-Un día antes de que entres a la academia- contesto

-Te deseo lo mejor- sonrió Alice. Esme y Carlisle veían a sus hijos ellos ya sabían de esa decisión de Emmet desde hace algunas semanas

-Ahora nosotros- sonrió Esme

-¿Ustedes?- pregunto Alice -¿Vamos a tener un hermanito?- rio a l ver a sus padres tomarse de la mano

-Qué cosas dices Alice- rio Esme- tu padre les dirá algo

-Nos mudaremos a Forks- comento Carlisle

-Eso está a dos días de aquí- informo Alice sorprendida ante el comentario de su padre

-Lo sabemos cielo- dijo Esme

-Me han ofrecido ser el director general del hospital, eso es mucho más que el puesto que tengo aquí – informo Carlisle, Emmet y Alice veían sorprendidos a sus padres

-¿Tu lo sabias verdad?- pregunto Alice viendo a Edward que no había dicho nada

-De hecho, iré con ellos – dijo Edward sin mirar Alice sabía que su hermana lo iba a ver con odio por no contarle- Papá ha hablado con la universidad de Forks me han aceptado para seguir con la carrera ahí al mismo tiempo que comenzare a hacer mis practicas con papá

-¿Y Bella?- pregunto viendo que Bella estaba sumamente sonrojada

-Vendrá con nosotros, sabes que ella vive sola aquí su madre está en Florida, pero su padre vive en Forks así que irá a vivir con el- continuo Edward

- ¿Y esta casa?- pregunto Alice

-La venderemos cariño- dijo Esme

-¿Y yo?- pregunto viéndolos, Emmet no había dicho nada al fin y al cabo él se iría también

-Tu estarás en la compañía, por lo que no necesitaras casa durante el internado, luego te compraremos un departamento aquí, no hace falta que dejes tu sueño por nosotros hija- dijo Carlisle sonriéndole

-Te vendré a visitar siempre que pueda incluso si quieres cada fin de semana- decía Esme sonriendo

-No hace falta mamá- decía sonriendo- eso implicaría ir al aeropuerto mas cercano y tomar un avión cada fin de semana, no es conveniente

-Lo sabemos- dijo Carlisle- solo queríamos que tu lo dijeras, ya eres muy madura pequeña y creemos que puedes vivir sola

-Gracias- dijo Alice

-Bien pues todos empezamos a cumplir nuestros sueños ¿no?- pregunto Emmet a su familia

-Eso parece hijo- sonrió Esme

Lo que siguió de la cena fue muy divertida, todos hablaban de como serian seguramente sus nuevas vidas mientras que Emmet contaba uno que otro chiste para hacer reír a todos.

Cuando terminaron Edward llevo a Bella a su casa, Esme y Carlisle salieron a dar un paseo con Prada y Tommy, Emmet se tiró en la sala a ver alguna película, y Alice subió a su habitación.

Necesitaba un poco de tiempo para pensar, sentía que estaba perdiendo mucho por cumplir su sueño, se iba a separar de su familia con tal de quedarse en la compañía, no es que no le gustase la idea de estar bailando por el resto de su vida, si no que era muy pegada a su familia si ya veía difícil estar en el internado ahora estarían a muchas horas de distancia, estaba feliz por su padre y sus hermanos pero las noticias la tomaron desprevenida y para terminar de rematar Jasper, él estaba lejos él le prometió escribirle una carta a los tres meses de que estuvieran separados, quería darle un espacio para saber si realmente sentía algo importante por el, Alice acepto pro no necesitaba tiempo para pensar ella sabía lo que sentía estaba loca y profundamente enamorada de Jasper.

-¿Lo extrañas?- pregunto Emmet entrando a su habitación

-Pudiste haber tocado- lo miro un poco molesta Alice

-Lo siento duende- le dijo Emmet

-SI lo extraño Emm- dijo sentándose- ya paso medio mes desde su partida ya quiero que vuelva

-Volverá enana- le dijo sentándose a su lado

Alice comenzó a llorar y abrazo a su hermano, no entendía muy bien porque las lágrimas tal ves había tenido demasiadas noticias en un día y con lo de Jasper, las emociones estaban a flor de piel.

-Que sensible- Emmet rio abrazándola para tranquilizarla

-Ni yo se porque lloro- dijo ella secándose las lagrimas

-Eres un caso, duende- dijo sacudiéndole el cabello y saliendo de la habitación de su hermana.

J

A

El olor del desierto realmente él no lo conocía, más el olor de arena con sudor era el olor del campamento de guerra. Los soldados tenían una base donde estaban sus "habitaciones" y las cabañas en las que curaban a los heridos, realmente las cosas estaban bastante tranquilas no eran como hace cuatro años, mas sin embargo estaban ahí para lo que se ofreciera para actuar en algunos momentos.

-El perfume de Bagdad-dijo Jasper -¿Lo sientes Peter?

-Solo siento el apestoso olor a sudor- dijo con una mueca

-Así es el perfume de la guerra, sudor, arena, miedo y en ocasiones sangre- decía melancólico Jasper

-Valla aroma- dijo irónicamente Peter- gracias a Dios las cosas están tranquilas, por ahora

-Ojala sigan así- informo Jasper

-Ojala- suspiro Peter

Desde el día en que llegaron a pesar de que compartían literas, los habían separado, ambos habían sido elegidos para ser líderes de equipo de batalla, Peter tenía cinco soldados bajo su mando y Jasper otros cinco y así como ellos habían sido elegidos por su desempeño otros diez soldados también lo habían sido.

Jasper alzo la almohada sobre la que estaba acostado y miro la foto, era una foto de Alice aquel día donde ambos se habían entregado mutuamente, lucia hermosa con el sol sobre de ella en medio del campo, el viento había movido su cabello para la foto y sus ojos verdes brillaban como nunca, el amaba esa foto y cada vez que la veía le recordaba que el tenía que estar vivo para regresar por ella.


	11. Capitulo 11 ¿Explicaciones?

**Hola aqui otro capitulo :) Pensaran que exagere un poco con Carlisle si creo que si, pero en realidad creo que esa podria ser una de las primeras reacciones de un padre que esta sumamente orgulloso...Bueno espero un review. Gracias por leer!**

**Capitulo 11**

-Hey Prada- dijo Alice acariciando a la perra- ¿vienes conmigo? Si, si claro que quieres venir conmigo- se agacho y le hizo cariños detrás de las orejas- oh te extrañare pequeña, en unos días te iras a Forks y yo me quedare aquí en la academia- Alice había estado bastante sentimental en esos días, abrazo fuerte a su mascota-Vamos a la sala - dijo tomando su tazón y haciéndole señas a la perra para que la siguiera hasta la sala.

Se acostó en el sillón más grande y la perra se acomodó abajo, prendió el televisor y comenzó a cambiar de canales hasta que llego a un canal de series de policías y cosas así, se quedó viendo el programa que estaban pasando mientras disfrutaba lo que comía.

-¿Qué rayos estas comiendo?- pregunto Edward con cara de asco

-¿Esto?- pregunto Alice con un bocado en la boca- son fresas con crema de maní, chocolate, crema batida y un poco de dulce de leche ¿gustas?- dijo ofreciéndole a su hermano

-Se ve no muy agradable- dijo con una mueca

-Oh no- afirmo Alice- esta delicioso

-Paso- dijo Edward dejándose caer en el sillón- tienes gustos de embarazada

-Que tonterías dices Edward- se quejó Alice

Alice se quedó quieta por un momento pensando en lo que le había dicho su hermano, después se encogió de hombros y siguió disfrutando de la serie y de las fresas.

-Ya llegue hermanitos- grito Emmet entrando a la casa, Prada corrió a lanzarse encima a Emmet, este entro a la sala y los vio muy entretenidos en el televisor, así que decidió lanzarse sobre Alice en el sillón

-Animal, me estas aplastando- grito Alice pegándole a su hermano

-Que grosera, Esme no te enseño a hablarme de esa manera- decía Emmet riendo aun encima de su hermana mientras Edward reía en el otro sillón

-¡Quítate, quítate, quítate- grito Alice lanzando a su hermano por un lado para salir corriendo directo al baño, de la nada había sentido unas terribles ganas de vomitar por lo que tuvo que salir corriendo o hubiera bañado a su hermano en algo desagradable

-¿Qué le sucedió?- pregunto Emmet desconcertado mientras veía por donde había salido corriendo su hermana pequeña

-Tal ves le aplastaste todas las fresas que había comido- dijo un poco molesto Edward por lo que había hecho Emmet mientras señalaba el tazón que aún tenía como dos fresas

-Que desagradable se ve eso- dijo incorporándose

-Lo sé- informo Edward viendo por donde se había ido Alice a ver si volvía.

Después de devolver las fresas, el desayuno e incluso la comida, Alice se levantó se dirigió al lavabo se lavó la boca y cepillo los dientes, salió del cuarto de baño y fue a su habitación a cambiarse la ropa, se arregló un poco y bajo las escaleras como un zombi casi casi.

-Iré a casa de Bella- dijo casi de manera robótica a sus hermanos

-Yo te llevo- dijo de inmediato Edward poniéndose de pie

-No- afirmo duramente Alice- iré sola- dicho esto se dio la vuelta y salió de la casa, caminando hasta donde pudiera abordar un transporte público o un taxi para ir a casa de su cuñada. A decir verdad si quería que la llevase Edward pero si lo hacia él se querría quedar con ellas y ella no lo quería ahí, no por el momento.

Llego hasta un pequeño edificio un poco rustico, entro a la recepción y saludo amablemente a la recepcionista informándole que iría a ver a su amiga, comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta que llego al segundo piso a la puerta número 38 para después tocarla y que una fachosa Bella abriera la puerta

-¡Alice!-exclamo-¿Qué te trae por aquí?- le dijo sonriendo e invitándola a pasar

-Si bueno yo solo venia- comenzaba a decir cuando se dio cuenta que el departamento estaba algo vacío- ¿ya comenzaste a empacar?

-Si- aseguro Bella- pasado mañana nos vamos quiero asegurarme de que no olvide nada- decía sonriendo sentándose en la cama

-Pronto cada quien se marcha, Emmet llegara el catorce y el quince comienza la universidad- decía Alice

-Nosotros llegaremos el trece- comentaba Bella- también comenzamos el quince

-Al parecer todos comenzamos el quince- sonreía Alice, había olvidado porque estaba ahí

-¿Quieres tomar algo?- pregunto Bella

-Un poco de agua estaría bien- sonrió Alice acompañando a Bella hasta la pequeña cocineta, se sentó en las sillas de la mesa y veía como Bella servía el agua, cuando le acento el vaso frente a ella Bella ocupo la silla que se encontraba justamente frente a donde estaba ella

-Ahora cuéntame Al- dijo Bella sonriendo, conocía muy bien a su amiga, sabía que ir a su casa no era una de las cosas que más le agradaban a Alice aquella pequeña prefería ir de compras o a lugares más alborotados no a la aburrida casa de su mejor amiga, pero para que ella este ahí, sin Edward es que era algo importante.

-Bella- dijo Alice seria- creo que estoy embarazada- dijo produciendo un gran suspiro y mirando el vaso de agua que le habían servido

-¿Qué crees que tu estas qué?- pregunto Bella con los ojos como platos

-Embarazada Bells- dijo sin dejar de mirar el vaso- el mes pasado no me vino la regla pero pensé que era normal, a las bailarinas les suele pasar, aparte el estrés y lo de Jasper supuse que era normal, pero este mes llevo retrasada de nuevo diez días y he tenido antojos raros y hoy estuve a punto de vomitar sobre Emmet- decía angustiada

-¿Pero vomitaste?- pregunto Bella pensando en que tal vez fuese una coincidencia

-Claro que si, corrí al baño antes de ser demasiado tarde, fue una sensación terrible- decía Alice

-Oh Alice- Bella no sabía cómo reaccionar- Pero tú, ya sabes ¿lo has hecho?

-No creo que te puedas embarazar de otra forma Bella- dijo Alice- bueno si se puede pero no fue de otra forma

-¿Jasper?- pregunto Bella

-Bella solo fue una vez- dijo comenzando a llorar- esto no puede pasar así de rápido, fue el día que pasamos juntos ni siquiera era nuestra intensión solo paso fue de un momento a otro -lloraba con la cabeza entre las manos

-Alice tranquila - dijo acercándose a ella para abrazarla- Ven tenemos que irnos

-¿Irnos? ¿A dónde?- pregunto Alice con los ojos rojos

-A una farmacia, compraremos una prueba de embarazo- le dijo jalándola de la silla para salir de su departamento.

Ambas salieron y se dirigieron a la farmacia más cercana, Bella pidió la prueba de embarazo ya que Alice seguía en shock, después de obtener lo que necesitaban volvieron a casa de Bella. Abrieron la cajita y Bella le entrego el aparatito a Alice le explico lo que debía de hacer y la mando al baño, se supone que debían de esperar cinco minutos pero Bella se comenzaba a desesperar ya había pasado más de ese tiempo y Alice no salía del baño así que decidió entrar, cuando lo hizo vio a Alice sentada en un rincón del baño con la cabeza entre las piernas sollozando y la prueba de embarazo justo junto a ella, había salido "positivo"

-A veces fallan estas cosas- trato de animar Bella

-Me tengo que ir Bella- dijo espontáneamente Alice, en esos momentos no quería saber nada de nadie ni nada, se levantó de golpe secándose las lágrimas y dirigiéndose a tomar su bolso, Bella se quedó desconcertada aun mirando la prueba-Gracias por todo Bells- dijo Alice para después salir del departamento dejando a su amiga y cuñada preocupada.

Alice se dirigió hasta su casa con lágrimas en los ojos, claramente no podía llegar así por lo que decidió irse tranquilizando un poco ya tendría tiempo de aclarar varias cosas después. Cuando llego a su casa se limitó a informar en voz alta que había regresado subió corriendo las escaleras y se encerró en su cuarto, se acurruco en su cama y comenzó a llorar de nuevo, saco de bajo de su cama una foto de ella y Jasper que había tomado Edward el día de la feria, en ese momento se sintió la mujer más feliz del mundo sonrió para sí misma y toco su plano vientre para después quedarse dormida.

Cuando despertó, sintió miedo sabía que tenía que enfrentar a sus padres pero primero se tendría que asegurar de que estaba en lo cierto completamente. Bajo de su habitación y se dirigió a la cocina donde sabía que encontraría a su madre.

-Buenos días hija- saludo Esme mientras cortaba algunas verduras

-Buenos días mamá- dijo Alice con voz apagada

-¿Sucede algo cariño?- pregunto Esme sin voltear a ver a su hija seguía entretenida cortando verduras

-Mamá creo que estoy embarazada- soltó Alice de la nada ocasionando que Esme soltara el cuchillo de golpe

-¿Qué dices Alice? -pregunto volteando a ver a su hija muy seriamente

-No me hagas repetirlo- dijo Alice entre sollozos

-¿Cómo lo sabes?- pregunto aun seria Esme

-Ayer fui con Bella y me compro una prueba y salió positivo- relataba Alice con lágrimas

-Iremos al hospital ahora- dijo quitándose el delantal- ve a cambiarte ya, te espero en el auto

Alice obedeció a su madre, sabía que estaba molesta con ella, cuando estuvo lista se subió al auto y todo el camino al hospital se fueron en completo silencio.

-Mamá ¿y si papá nos ve?- pregunto angustiada Alice desde la silla donde la habían tomado una muestra de sangre

-El sale a desayunar siempre a esta hora- contesto Esme

-Señora Cullen eso es todo, los resultados estarán mañana puede pasar a buscarlos a la hora que guste- decía la enfermera entregándole un comprobante

-Gracias- sonrió amablemente y salió de la habitación, Alice miro a su madre y salió tras ella sin decir una sola palabra.

Cuando llegaron a su casa, Alice se fue a sentar a la sala, el día paso lentamente sus hermanos no estaban, cuando Edward y Emmet llegaron por la tarde sintieron algo extraño en la casa sin embargo no preguntaron solo subieron a su habitación, Alice había estado en el sillón toda la tarde hasta que de pronto sintió unos brazos que la rodearon.

-¿Por qué no me contaste hija?- pregunto Esme

-Paso el día que pase todo el día con Jasper mamá, ninguno de los dos lo planeo él fue todo un caballero juro que no me obligo a nada simplemente las cosas se dieron, pero te prometo mamá que solo fue esa única y especial vez- decía acurrucándose en el pecho de su madre

-Te creo cariño- decía acariciando el cabello de su hija

-Sabes- decía Alice- si en verdad estoy embarazada no me arrepiento, mamá yo amo a Jasper y estoy segura que el a mí y esto- dijo tocándose el vientre- sería el fruto de nuestro amor

-Lo dices muy fácil hija, pero hay muchas cosas que aún no has entendido, sé que lo amas- decía Esme- pero tener un bebe no es una cosa fácil Alice

-Lo sé mamá- comento Alice- pero si en verdad lo voy a tener quiero asegurarme de que sepa que es amado

-Mañana sabremos el resultado y que medidas tendremos que tomar- le dijo Esme, su hija aun no se había puesto a pensar e su sueño, seguramente ni se le había ocurrido.

Estuvieron asi un buen rato, Alice le contaba a su madre todo acerca de Jasper como habían sido esos pocos días, cuando escucharon que la puerta se abrió Carlisle seguramente ya había llegado del trabajo

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto gritando sumamente molesto frente a su hija y su esposa, llevaba un sobre en la mano, ya estaba abierto lo que significaba que ya lo había visto. Alice se asustó nunca había visto así a su padre, Esme se limitó a acomodarse bien en el sillón y a esperar lo que proseguía.

-Yo, papá puedo explicarlo- dijo Alice mirando a su padre, nunca lo había visto tan molesto

-Explicarme qué?- dijo Carlisle- que estas embarazada, la enfermera me ha dado esto me dijo que para que se ahorren la vuelta al hospital yo se los podría entregar, vi que era un sobre de análisis lo que se me hizo extraño ya que nadie me dijo que irían a hacerse algunos y oh sorpresa que me he llevado cuando leí Mary Alice Cullen, positivo con grande letras y en negritas- decía exaltado Carlisle, sus hijos mayores habían escuchado el griterío y habían bajado de inmediato, se quedaron en el marco de la entrada de la sala observando como Carlisle gritaba delante de las dos mujeres de la casa

-Lo siento- decía Alice llorando

-¿Lo sientes? Explícame que sucedió ¿acaso te violaron?-Preguntaba muy molesto. Alice solo negó con la cabeza- ¿Entonces tu actuaste por ti misma?- preguntaba mientras Alice se limitaba a asentir- ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tienes novio?

-En realidad no tengo- susurro entre los sollozos

-Perfecto- dijo Carlisle- entonces te acostaste con cualquier fulano

-No- grito Alice- no fue cualquier fulano, fue alguien especial

-Con que alguien especial ¿Ustedes lo sabían?- pregunto Carlisle a sus dos hijos, Emmet y Edward se limitaron a asentir estaban bastante sorprendidos con la actitud de su padre- Y permitieron que le hicieran algo así a su hermanita ¿Qué acaso no los eduque para que la protegieran?- los comenzaba a regañar Carlisle

-No me violaron papá- grito Alice- no los molestes a ellos, ellos no se tienen la culpa de nada, y si no te contaron nada es porque y les pedí que no lo hicieran y si alguien decidió tener relaciones aquí fui yo, así que no tienes por qué enfadarte con Edward y Emmet- Alice defendía a sus hermano

-¿Tú también lo sabias? Que tu hija tenía novio- preguntaba Carlisle a Esme

-Lo suponía- dijo Esme cabizbaja odiaba mentirle a Carlisle

-Excelente, toda la familia sabía que la pequeña Alice andaba con alguien menos yo- enfatizaba la última palabra Carlisle- Al menos espero que el padre se haga cargo del bebe

- Se fue a la guerra- dijo Alice de nuevo en llanto-

-Lo que me faltaba el niño será huérfano- exclamo Carlisle

-Papá yo…- comenzaba a decir Alice, le había dolido mucho eso ultimo

-No hay nada Alice, ya pensaste ¿qué le vas a decir a la compañía de Ballet? Te recuerdo hija que no puedes estar dentro embarazada, si quieres puedes decir que tus padres están truncando tus sueños obligándote a ir con ellos a Forks, que te tienes que mudar y no podrás seguir adelante en el internado, échanos la culpa- decía irónicamente Carlisle en verdad estaba molesto. Alice agacho la mirada y las lágrimas salieron como rio sin caudal de sus ojos, no se había puesto a pensar en eso, acababa de destruirse su sueño no podría estar en la compañía así, y no le darían otra oportunidad una vez que la dejabas escapar ya no había otra oportunidad.

-Basta Carlisle- se quejó Esme poniéndose de pie - tranquilízate por favor

-¿Qué me tranquilice? Esme tu hija está embarazada- se quejaba Carlisle- ¿esperas que lance flores y le diga muy bien hija era lo que me esperaba de ti a los dieciocho años? Pues no, no la puedo premiar por hacer eso- le decía a su mujer

-Yo lo sé pero hay maneras de hablarlo- decía Esme tranquilizando a su esposo, tenía razón en reprender a su hija, pero se estaba pasando

-Tienes razón- dijo un poco menos exaltado pero aun molesto- Emmet, Edward suban a sus habitaciones ahora- dijo a sus hijos que habían visto todo y opinaban lo mismo que su madre- Alice igual tu vete a tu habitación luego hablaremos con más calma- termino de decir Carlisle, sin embargo él fue el primero en salir de la habitación arrebatando su brazo de las manos de su esposa. Tenía la extraña habilidad de tranquilizarse fácilmente sin embargo nadie le quitaría la molestia del momento.


	12. Capitulo 12 Bienvenidos a Forks

**Aqui les dejo otro capitulo (: realmente espero sea de su agrado y me dejen un review espero esten bien, nos estamos leyendo. Gracias por leer!**

**Capitulo 12**

Carlisle estaba bastante enfado en su habitación se encontraba cambiándose de ropa a algo más cómodo para dormir, Esme estaba sentada frente a su tocador cepillando su cabello, no se habían dirigido la palabra desde que subieron a la habitación, Carlisle no lo soportaba mas por lo que decidió acercarse a su esposa.

-Esme- dijo tomándola por los hombros

-Creo que fuiste demasiado duro con Alice- dijo Esme sin dejar de cepillarse

-Hice lo correcto Esme- decía Carlisle aun detrás de su esposa

-No me parece que haya sido lo correcto- dijo levantándose del banco- solo la hiciste sentir la peor hija del mundo Carlisle

-Esme, ella tiene que comprender que ha hecho mal- decía serio aun

-¿Crees que no lo ha comprendido aun?- pregunto su esposa- dejara su más grande sueño por tener un bebe –decía un poco molesta

-Ella se lo busco- comento Carlisle

-Sí, correcto- dijo Esme- créeme que ese es un castigo suficiente para ella, dejara el Ballet y se ira a Forks- comentaba Esme- no podemos ser tan estrictos con ella ¿O te parece poco ya lo que le ha pasado?

-Tienes razón- Carlisle se sintió realmente mal en ese momento, actuó sin pensar y ahora su hija muy probablemente esté hecha un mar de lágrimas en su habitación en vez de sentir apoyo por parte de sus padre- ¿Qué haremos Esme?- pregunto ahora angustiado Carlisle

-Apoyarla- dijo ella fácilmente

-No podemos dejárselo así de fácil- contesto un poco en desacuerdo

-Completamente de acuerdo- informo Esme- vamos a apoyarla con él bebe con la condición de que estudie una carrera, estoy segura que podrás meterla en la universidad de Forks, una vez que termine ella tendrá la completa responsabilidad de mantenerse ella y él bebe mientras eso sucede nosotros la ayudaremos

-Me parece justo- dijo Carlisle acomodándose en la cama

-Eso pensé- sonrió Esme- ahora levántate y anda a hablar con ella, pídele disculpas, ella te las pedirá seguramente también además estoy segura que querrás escuchar acerca de Jasper, por lo que ella me ha contado es un chico encantador, te caerá bien- decía Esme sonriendo

-¿Pretendes que me caiga bien el tipo que embarazo a mi bebe?- pregunto irónicamente Carlisle – no lo creo mujer

-Tu solo escúchala aunque sea- le dijo empujándolo hacia afuera de la habitación

Carlisle sonrió, su mujer nunca cambiaría por eso la amaba era tan paciente y comprensiva, camino hasta el cuarto de su hija abrió la puerta y la vio echa un ovillo en la cama sollozando, se acercó a ella y se sentó al borde de la cama, comenzó a hablar y a pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento tan repentino pero la hizo entender que era difícil estar en esa situación y que no esperaba que su hija estuviera alguna vez en aquella situación a tan corta edad, Alice abrazo a su padre y le pidió disculpas una y otra vez embarazarse no era algo que ella quería pero había pasado y no había marcha atrás, abrazo a su padre mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas. Después de un buen rato ambos se acostaron en la cama y Alice se acomodó en los brazos de su padre mientras le contaba de Jasper no esperaba que lo aceptara pero al menos que lo conociera por lo que le contaba, así estuvieron algún tiempo hasta que ambos se quedaron dormidos.

-Buenos días enana- dijeron Emmet y Edward entrando a la habitación, Carlisle ya se había ido al hospital

-Hola- susurro ella sonriendo a ese par de tontos

-¿Cómo estás?- pregunto Edward sentándose a lado de ella

-Supongo que bien y ustedes- dijo acomodándose en la cama

- No nos quejamos- dijo Emmet sentándose en la silla del escritorio de Alice –y dinos así que seremos tíos

-Eso parece- dijo Alice

-Quien lo diría siempre creí que el pequeño Eddie iba a ser el que metiera la pata – decía Emmet girando en la silla como un niño pequeño, hasta que recibió un almohadazo por parte de Edward

-¿Por qué no nos contaste que estuviste con Jasper?- pregunto Edward

-No les iba a contar mis intimidades- se quejó Alice- además no le di importancia a las consecuencias que pudiera tener, no creí que pasara nada la gente lo hace a diario ¿no?

-Que ingenua Alice- el regaño Emmet- tienes dieciocho y la gente normal usa preservativos

-Hay no me digan que ustedes son tan expertos en el tema- ambos la miraron con las cejas arqueadas y ojos de ¿con quién crees que hablas? – ¡Qué asco enserio!

-Al menos nosotros nos cuidamos- dijo Edward, los tres se quedaron callados por un momento

-Y bueno de cuantas semanas estas- quiso saber Emmet

-Aun no lo sé- dijo Alice- Papá hoy sacara una cita con la ginecóloga, pero calculo que como mes y algunos días, cerca del mes y medio

-No sabes cómo me lamento por que no estaré para verte como una ballena- reía Emmet, siempre intentaba buscarle el lado gracioso a las cosas, sin embargo solo recibió una mirada matadora por parte de su hermanita- está bien, está bien serás la embarazada más hermosa, iré en Navidad así que si te veré algo grande

Los tres hermanos siguieron platicando y riendo pronto partirían todos a una nueva vida, sin embargo Alice todavía tenía bastantes cosas que hacer antes de irse con sus padres a Forks, tendría que empacar y decidir qué carrera haría en la universidad y lo más difícil ir a renunciar al internado de la compañía.

Entro al enorme salón principal, los maestros solían estar ahí preparando sus próximas clases o haciendo audiciones o lo más común practicando con los que ya estaban dentro de la compañía, miraba por todos lados pero no encontraba a quien buscaba lo único que veía era gente cumpliendo el mismo sueño que ella ya no podría realizar.

-¡Querida Alice!- gritó un maestro de ojos azules ya algo canoso

-¡Profesor Dumorié!- dijo Alice abrazando a su profesor favorito- justo a usted estaba buscando

-Mi querida Alice ¿Qué puedo hacer por ti?- pregunto el profesor

-Me gustaría hablar con usted- dijo observando que el asentía- en privado- volvió a decir bajito

-Por supuesto- dijo acercándose al cuerpo de baile que estaba ensayando y les dijo que se tomaran unos minutos de descanso en lo que él estaba ocupado, se dirigieron a la oficina principal que estaba dividida por niveles y la invito a tomar asiento frente a su escritorio.

-Que es tan importante que no puede esperar para que me lo digas dentro de tres días Alice- decía mirando divertido a su alumna

-Voy a renunciar a la compañía y al internado- dijo viendo fijamente al maestro

-¿Qué? Pero que clases de locuras dices Alice- dijo viendo a su alumna fijamente, luego se percató de que las palabras que había dicho eran completamente reales-¿Por qué? – pregunto desilusionado

Alice pensó en la idea de mentirle sin embargo no dejaría a sus padres como los ogros del cuento al fin y al cabo ella había cometido el error y ella tendría que pagar las consecuencias

-Estoy embarazada- dijo bajando la mirada

-Alice- dijo el profesor- has perdido una gran oportunidad- comento muy desilusionado el profesor Dumorié realmente pensaba que Alice tenía una gran futuro como bailarina

-Yo se y lo siento mucho, por favor no le diga a nadie confío mucho en usted es por eso que se lo cuento, me iré a Forks a vivir con mis padres- decía bastante triste-gracias por darme la oportunidad de estar dentro de la compañía- dijo poniéndose de pie para luego salir casi corriendo del lugar, estar ahí rechazando el mayor sueño de su vida dolía más que cualquier otra cosa.

Alice regreso a su casa, se sentía sumamente triste dejaría de lado su sueño de convertirse en una gran bailarina por el de convertirse en madre, quien lo iba a decir hace un mes criticaba a su amiga Tanya, ahora ella se encontraba en la misma situación, definitivamente la vida daba giros inesperados.

Al dia siguiente Edward y Bella partieron rumbo a Forks como lo habían dicho, Alice nunca había visto a sus hermanos tan apegados como ese día a pesar de que se verían en navidad Edward y Emmet se despidieron como si no se fueran a ver en mucho tiempo. Ese mismo dia había ido con la ginecóloga quien le había corroborado que estaba embarazada y se encontraba de seis semanas.

Cuando Emmet partió al siguiente día hacia Nueva York, todo fue extraño Alice sentía que una parte de ella se iba, en esa etapa de su vida quería a sus hermanos cerca durante su embarazo pero se tendría que conformar con solo uno.

J

A

-Esto es realmente aburrido- se quejaba Jasper lavando los platos

-Prefiero esto a estar en batalla- dijo Peter quien los secaba

-Bueno si yo también, pero estoy perdiendo mi tiempo- decía enfadado

-Pronto estaremos viviendo la vida de nuevo- decía Peter

-Así es, cero guerra, viva la libertad y la vida- dijo alegre Jasper

Ambos terminaron de lavar y secar para luego dirigirse a un pequeño entrenamiento así habían sido los días desde que llegaron a Irak, realmente todo estaba bajo control no había mucho de qué preocuparse, no se respiraba paz pero si tranquilidad por algunos momentos

J

A

Alice no recordaba Forks, sus padres los habían llevado a la Push cuando tenía ella como 6 años, así que tenía recuerdos muy vagos del lugar, cuando llegaron al pueblo noto que era bastante acogedor más el clima nublado y las lloviznas que era de lo que más se acordaba seguían igual, Carlisle conducía el auto por el pequeño lugar hasta que llegaron a la casa en la que vivirían se encontraba un poco afuera del pueblo pero no muy lejos, era mucho más grande que su casa en DC y muchísimo más bonita.

-Es enorme- dijo Alice bajándose del auto, asombrada con la casa era hermosa

-Tu padre quiso consentirnos un poco- decía Esme sonriendo

-¿Están conscientes de que en esta enorme casa solo iban a vivir tres personas?- pregunto Alice recordando que ahí solo iban a vivir sus padres y Edward, ella y Emmet estarían lejos.

-Si bueno, ahora viviremos cinco ¿no?- pregunto Carlisle poniendo su mano sobre el plano vientre de su hija- va a quedar perfecta ¿no crees?

-Perfecta- sonrió Alice y abrazo a su padre

Los tres entraron a la casa, Carlisle ya la conocía, Esme y Alice la recorrieron era de tres plantas sumamente grande, abajo el vestíbulo y la sala, el baño principal, la sala, el comedor y la cocina también estaban ahí al igual que un cuarto de estudio, en la segunda planta estaba la recamara principal que ha gusto de Alice era perfecta para sus padre, el cuarto de Emmet se encontraba ahí enseguida lo reconocieron por los sillones de cuero y algunos autos de edición limitada que Emmet tenía en un repisa, justo a un lado el cuarto de Alice era imperdible por el enorme guardarropa que había en él y la colección de perfumes en el tocador, en la última planta estaba la habitación de Edward los libros delataban que él era su propietario, había una sala de juegos y una biblioteca también en ese piso, era una casa perfecta.

La mayoría de las cosas habían llegado justo con Edward dos días atrás y habían contratado a algunas personas para arreglar la casa.

-Pues bienvenidas a su nuevo hogar- dijo Carlisle

Alice suspiro y salió de la casa necesitaba respirar un poco, demasiados cambios para pocos días, comenzaría a ir a la universidad al siguiente día habían arreglado todo por los contactos de Carlisle para entrar a la universidad, estudiaría una carrera corta de diseño de modas no le llevaría más de dos años, no le agradaba la idea de ir a la escuela con una gigante barriga pero lo tendría que hacer por sus padres les debía mucho.

Se sentó cerca en una piedra observando las nubes, cuando una lagrima se escapó de sus ojos desearía que Jasper estuviera con ella, ahora estaba segura de que no lo volvería a ver en su vida y no por la guerra si no porque ella se había mudado y él no lo sabía, ella ni siquiera sabía a donde mandarle una carta se supone que él le enviaría la primera carta pero ahora se había mudado y nunca la recibiría, ahora tendría que aprender a vivir sin el en su vida, sin la esperanza de volverlo a ver pero con la alegría de tener aunque sea una partecita de Jasper en su vida.


	13. Capitulo 13 Navidad

**Capitulo 13**

El tiempo pasaba rápidamente, la nieve caía levemente había guirnaldas y luces adornando el pequeño pueblo de Forks. Para ser el día de nochebuena el hospital estaba bastante abarrotado era sorprendente como en fechas tan importantes surgían más accidentes o imprevistos con la salud ese sería el motivo de que Edward y Carlisle llegaran tarde justos a la hora de la cena.

Emmet llegaría aquella navidad a pasarla con su familia hacia algunos meses que no los veía así que pasaría esas fechas con ellos.

-Enana- dijo Emmet y extendió sus brazos para abrazar a su hermana que acababa de abrir la puerta- que grande ya estas

-Tengo que decir lo mismo de ti- dijo Alice en los brazos de Emmet, ahora él estaba más musculoso de lo que de por si era.

-He estado entrenando- dijo con una sonrisa- Hola bebé soy el tío Emmet- decía tocando el vientre de su hermana

-Parece que le agradas- sonrió Alice sintiendo un movimiento dentro de ella

-¿Qué será niña o niño?- pregunto entrando a la casa con una pequeña maleta

-Aun no lo sé- informo- no se deja ver

-Entonces será sorpresa- dijo Emmet

-Eso parece- confirmo Alice

-¿Dónde está mamá? Extraño a esa mujer- dijo Emmet caminando por la casa, no la conocía era sumamente grande, camino hasta encontrar la cocina y ver a la mujer de cabello color caramelo que le dio la vida- ¡Mamá! – exclamo Emmet yéndola a abrazar

-Oh Emmet que gusto tenerte aquí hijo- decía abrazándolo

-Igual me alegro mamá- dijo aun en sus brazos -¿Papá sigue en el trabajo?

-Sí, él y Edward aún están en el Hospital, pronto ya vendrán- dijo mirando su reloj y sentándose

-Iré a llevar mis cosas, a mi habitación ¿Por qué supongo que tengo una no?- pregunto, viendo que su madre asintió- esta casa es grandísima me encanta

Emmet subió las escaleras, buscando su habitación dedujo que la única de un lado era la de sus padres sin embargo la curiosidad lo mato y abrió la puerta tenía que ver cómo era a pesar de tener veintidós años la curiosidad era la de un niño de seis, luego llego a la que era su habitación y una sonrisa de oreja a oreja sobresalió en su rostro era perfecta esa habitación, cuando dejo sus maletas y se cambió a algo más cómodo, cuando iba a bajar la curiosidad le volvió a ganar tenía que conocer el cuarto de su hermana, cuando abrió la puerta se imaginó encontrar muchas cosas mas no la que sería la cuna de su sobrino o sobrina, a Emmet le pareció la cosa más tierna y bajo de nuevo a la cocina.

-Huele delicioso- dijo sentándose junto a Alice que mezclaba algunas frutas- la comida de mamá es lo que extraño todos los días

-Oye- dijo Alice- ¿Dónde está Lilian? Hablas tanto de ella, pensé que vendría

-Si yo también lo pensé- dijo Emmet- de último momento tuvo un trabajo por lo que se quedó en Nueva York, tenía tantas ganas de pasar una navidad con ella

-¿No tiene familia?- quiso saber Esme

-Sus padres murieron cuando era pequeña y dice que tiene un hermano pero que se fue muy lejos y que nunca lo ve, no le gusta hablar de eso

-Pobre- dijo tristemente Alice- ha de ser feo pasar las Navidades, sola

-No hables así cariño, seguramente ella ya ha aprendido a no estar tan triste en esas fechas- dijo Esme

-Pero Alice tiene razón mamá, no entiendo como una mujer tan bella puede pasar tan triste estas fechas- decía Emmet

-Pero ahora ya no estará sola- sonreía Alice- te tiene a ti, oso

-Pero estoy aquí con ustedes en vez de con ella- se quejó un poco

-También somos tu familia cariño- dijo Esme- y agradezco mucho en verdad que estés aquí con nosotros

Emmet sonrió, Lilian era una joven modelo que había conocido el mismo día que llego a Nueva York, ella estaba en el aeropuerto quejándose de que sus maletas no habían llegado y él desde que la vio supo que ella era la indicada para él, bella y sumamente prepotente gritándole a todos, le encantaban las mujeres rudas, así que no perdió el tiempo y cuando tuvo la oportunidad se acercó a ella y así empezó todo, comenzaron a verse cuando Emmet salía de la universidad o cuando ella no estaba trabajando ya que ella a eso se dedicaba al modelaje, al poco tiempo de haberse conocido se hicieron novios, Emmet la había invitado a Forks para Navidad y ella había aceptado pero una agencia la contrato de último momento para una pasarela y tuvo que quedarse en Nueva York.

J

A

-¿Enserio esto es una cena de navidad?- preguntaba muerto de risa Peter al observar la comida

-Agradece que tenemos cena- dijo un soldado de piel oscura que ya había pasado una navidad en el campo

-Me estas tomando el pelo- dijo Peter con una mueca mientras veía los platos

-Te estoy diciendo la verdad- rio el hombre y se fue a buscar una cerveza

-Papas con carne- dijo Peter- mi madre solía hacer pavo y muchísima pasta, aun en el campamento de preparación nos daban pavo

-Siempre salíamos a otras partes en estas fechas mi padre no cocinaba muy bien- sonreía Jasper al recordar cuando intento hacer pavo y quemo la comida

-No puedo creer que esto vallamos a cenar- decía aun sin superarlo

-Supéralo amigo te queda aún otra navidad aquí, no creerías que te servirían un banquete- decía Jasper riendo

-Al menos pensé que tendría un poco más de agradecimiento por los hombres que dan la vida por su nación- decía de mala gana

-Si bueno, tienes razón- decía Jasper- pero no creo que haya las suficientes condiciones para hacer una gran cena

Realmente la cocina era pequeña, y no se preparaban grandes cosas porque no sabían si ese día estarían en batalla o cosas así, aparte que no estaba en condiciones el lugar para hacer algo más elaborado

La hora de brindar y desearse feliz navidad llego, bastantes soldados estaban alrededor de la mesa con platos de carne con papas y una cerveza en las manos.

-Feliz Navidad Jasper- dijo Peter

-Feliz Navidad Peter- le dijo chocando su botella

-Brindo porque regresemos a casa y te reencuentres con Alice- sonrió Peter, sabía que eso le alegraría a su amigo no podía llevarla hasta allí como regalo de navidad más podía desearle lo mejor para ellos dos como regalo teniendo la esperanza de que volverían, aparte acababa de descubrir la fotografía que estaba debajo de la almohada de su amigo, el en realidad se había enamorado

-Gracias Pet- dijo Jasper- y yo brindo porque conozcas un amor tan puro e inocente como el de Alice y que puedan estar juntos por mucho tiempo- sonrió a su amigo

Ambos estuvieron casi a punto de llorar y no porque sean unos sentimentalistas, era porque al estar allí de lo único que podían vivir era de la fe y la esperanza, el valor y la fortaleza no había nada más.

J

A

-Hey cuñadita- grito Emmet al ver entrar a Bella de la mano de Edward

-Que gusto verte Emmet- dijo Bella abrazándolo

-¿Y para mí no hay saludo?- pregunto Edward de brazos cruzados

-Claro que si Edward- rio Emmet, siempre tan celoso

-¿Dónde está tu padre Edward?- pregunto Esme

-Ya viene- dijo Edward- se quedó firmando unos papeles, me dijo que no tardaría

Desde que se habían mudado Carlisle llegaba aún más tarde, amaba su trabajo y a Esme le encantaba que su esposo fuera feliz realizándolo pero ser el director general del hospital le implicaba hacer todo lo que quedaba pendiente en el hospital al final del día y eso implicaba llegar más tarde a casa

-Alice que guapa- sonrió Bella al ver a su amiga quien llevaba un vestido bonito que la hacía lucir su vientre de seis meses

-No me siento nada guapa créeme- dijo haciendo una mueca y tocando su vientre

-Vamos eres una embarazada preciosa- decía Bella tratando de hacerla sonreír

-Lo dices porque eres mi amiga- reía Alice- por favor Bella parezco una ballena

-Tonterías- dijo Edward entrando y besando la cabellera de su hermana- eres una bella embaraza

-Yo diría que una sexy embarazada- continuo Emmet

-Son unos tontos- rio Alice- por eso los amo- en ese momento sintió con él bebe se movía dentro de ella- Hey bebe- dijo Alice acariciando su vientre- ellos son tus tíos, le agradan a ella o el- sonrió Alice

Edward y Emmet sonrieron y abrazaron a Alice, después Esme los llamo para prepararse para la cena, Carlisle acababa de llegar y se había dado una ducha sumamente rápido y bajo listo para brindar justamente a media noche.

Navidad era una época de felicidad y de compartirla con los seres queridos sin embargo en aquella familia, había una persona que necesitaba de aquel ser querido para sentirse completa.


	14. Capitulo 14 Nueva York ¿Mañana?

**Aqui otro capitulo (: espero sea de su agrado, perdon por la tardanza pero ya he vuelto a la universidad asi que tengo menos tiempo seguire publicando pero ya no tan seguido prometo actualizar lo mas pronto que pueda, gracias por leer y sus reviews :)**

**Capitulo 14**

3 Años Después  
Mes de Julio  
Forks, Washington

Las ventajas que tenía por trabajar como diseñadora, es que no tenía horarios ni de salida ni de entrada, tampoco un lugar fijo en el que trabajar, Alice trabajaba para diferentes tiendas de Port Angeles y de Seattle pero no trabajaba en una oficina si no que se dedicaba a diseñar y hacer bocetos de ropa para cada una de las tiendas que eran sus clientes y todos y cada uno de ellos la iban a ver hasta Forks, ahí hacían sus encargos y le decían que era lo que deseaban y de esa manera Alice trabajaba.

Aunque pareciera que tendría más tiempo no era muy cierto del todo, había encontrado bastante entretenido hacer bocetos realmente siempre le había gustado dibujar y la moda pero no la llenaban tanto como el ballet.

-¡Mamáa!- grito una pequeña niña que llego corriendo a las piernas de su madre

-Hola pequeña- dijo Alice dejando a un lado el lápiz con el que dibujaba - ¿Te has divertido con la abuelita Esme?

-Chii- decía agitando su cabeza y extendiendo sus brazos para que su madre la cargara

-Ven aquí- dijo cargándola y saliendo del cuarto de estudio donde hacia sus bocetos con la niña en brazos

-Hola mamá – saludo Alice a su mamá quien acomodaba las cosas de la compra en la alacena- ¿No te dio mucha lata Grace?- volvió a preguntar Alice con la niña en sus brazos

-Nunca da lata, además no es ninguna molestia cuidar de ella- decía siguiendo escorando -¿Verdad Gracie?

-Chi abe- dijo la pequeña

-¿Cómo va el trabajo Alice?- pregunto Esme a su hija

-Bien, ya tengo listos algunos bocetos, me vendrán a ver mañana para entregarlos- contesto mientras dejaba a la niña en el piso

-Que bueno- dijo sonriendo

-¿Y tu mamá, cómo va el trabajo?- pregunto Alice, Esme últimamente trabajaba muy poco ya que con el sueldo de Carlisle era más que suficiente y en Forks no había muchos lugares donde trabajar, sin embargo cuando tenía que diseñar lo hacia

-No me quejo, a veces lo extraño pero ahora tengo más tiempo para esa esplendida niña- dijo Esme mirando a Grace.

Hace dos años con tres meses exactamente que la pequeña Grace, desde el momento en que nació era la adoración de su madre, abuelos y tíos, era una pequeña consentida mas no mal criada, Grace era la luz de los ojos de Alice era una hiña hermosa de cabello castaño casi oscuro idéntico al de ella tenía su tono de piel e incluso su estatura cuando tenía su edad sin embargo Jasper le regalo su hermoso color de ojos eran idénticos a los de él azules como el agua cada vez que Alice los miraba veía a Jasper.

-Grace no le des chocolate a Prada- decía quitándole el chocolate a la niña

-¿Poque?- pregunto la niña con sus expresivos ojos azules

-Por qué se puede enfermar- dijo sonriendo Alice- ¿te apetece salir a caminar con mamá? – pregunto Alice a la pequeña quien de inmediato sonrió. Alice agarro la carriola de bastón y algunas cosas necesarias para la niña. Tomo prestadas las llaves del auto de su madre y coloco a la niña en el asiento para bebes. Alice condujo hasta legar al centro de Forks donde había un pequeño parque saco a la niña y la acomodo en la carriola para caminar un rato por el parque.

Grace jugaba con un pequeño oso que llevaba en sus brazos, era realmente tranquila.

-¡Alice!- grito una joven a la que Alice conocía desde que entro a estudiar la carrera

-Hola Jessica -¿Qué tal? – pregunto deteniéndose para saludarla, Jessica era una año mayor que ella tenía veintidós y también era diseñadora

-Estoy de maravilla- dijo con su típica sonrisa – Hola Grace- dijo acercándose a la bebe

-Saluda cariño- le dijo Alice a la niña que estaba sonrojada y apretaba su oso con fuerza, a comparación de ella Grace era más callada y un poco tímida, había heredado el carácter de su padre

-Hoa- dijo casi en un susurro

-Es muy callada, no se parece a ti en eso- dijo Jessica, sabía que Alice era muy parlanchina - ¿Su padre era así?

-Si – dijo Alice recordando a Jasper, ella no quería ser aguafiestas ni nada pero no quería darse falsas esperanzas de él no después de tres años – Creí que estarías en Port Angeles- comento Alice quien comenzaba a caminar empujando el carrito de bebe

-Si bueno, no me gusta estar mucho tiempo separada de Mike- decía Jessica- confío en que pronto me pedirá matrimonio

-Que suerte la tuya- decía sonriendo Alice

-Vamos Alice- decía Jessica- eres hermosa seguramente pronto encontraras un hombre

Ambas rieron Jessica era aún más espontanea que ella. Jessica se despidió de ella cuando vio que el auto de Mike aparco cerca de donde estaba ella. Alice siguió caminando y llego hasta una banca saco a Grace de la carriola y la pequeña corrió hasta unos juegos que estaban ahí cerca, ella veía a su hija sentada era muy inteligente y despierta para su edad, mientras la observaba veía a una que otra pareja también con sus hijos en aquel parque, eran en esos momentos cuando se preguntaba cómo serían las cosas si Jasper estuviera con ella, no le gustaba sentirse así según ella ya lo había superado y olvidado pero esas fechas siempre le traían recuerdos.

J

A

-¿Rosalie?- pregunto una voz al otro lado del teléfono

-¿Si quien habla?- pregunto cortésmente desde su móvil mientras terminaba de empacar su maleta

-¿Ya no te acuerdas de mi hermanita?- pregunto ocasionando que la susodicha tirara las blusas que llevaba en la mano

-¿Jasper?- pregunto Rosalie casi al borde de las lágrimas, se supone que hace un año su hermano debió de haber regresado de la guerra pero no lo había hecho, no tenía noticias de él ni nada por lo que lo había dado como muerto

-El mismísimo- dijo de buena gana

-Eres un idiota, como te atreves a llamarme un año después, te creí muerto, no sabes cuánto he llorado por ti ¿y ahora me llamas así como si nada? Eres una bestia Jasper Hale – decía gritándole por el auricular

- Un me alegra escuchar tu voz hermanito, hubiera bastado- dijo quedando perplejo después de escuchar semejantes gritos

-Lo siento Jas pero no tienes ni idea de cómo te he extrañado- decía sentándose al borde de la cama

-Perdóname Rose, fui un cobarde – decía a Rosalie quien no entendía las palabras- pero ya no más, iré a Nueva York contigo – decía

-¿Vendrás conmigo?- preguntaba emocionada

-Sí, mañana mismo llego a primera hora- informaba Jasper

-¿Mañana?- pregunto dudosa Rosalie

-Si ¿hay algún problema?- pregunto Jasper escuchando la voz dudosa de su hermana

-Ninguno en absoluto- mintió Rosalie, se supone que viajaría a Forks con Emmet, pronto se mudaría hasta allá con él y tenían que terminar de ver los arreglos de su casa

-Perfecto Rosa, nos vemos mañana en la mañana, te quiero- dijo Jasper colgando el teléfono

-Yo también te quiero Jas- dijo a un tono ya que su hermano ya había colgado el teléfono

En ese momento Rosalie suspiro aliviada, su hermano estaba vivo tenia tanto que contarle hace casi 7 años que no lo veía, se comunicaban por cartas pero hasta allí, se preguntaba que tanto había cambiado le emocionaba demasiado volver a verlo, le contaría todo en su vida como había llegado a ser una gran modelo en los últimos tres años, como había conocido a Emmet su novio y a su familia que se iría a vivir a Forks con Emmet pero que viajarían constantemente por el trabajo de ambos y un sinfín de cosas más. No perdió más el tiempo y volvió a tomar el teléfono.

-Emmet- dijo Rosalie

-Hola mi osita- dijo desde el otro lado del teléfono

-Tenemos que halar cariño- dijo Rosalie

-¿Pasa algo malo?- pregunto preocupado no era normal de Rosalie

-No para nada, todo lo contrario- decía entusiasmada

-¿Qué paso? – pregunto de nuevo

-No viajare mañana- dijo muy segura

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?- pregunto desanimado

-Mi hermano está de vuelta y vendrá conmigo- decía casi gritando emocionada

-Cielos, Rose, eso es fabuloso- decía compartiendo la emoción de su novia

-Si lo se Emmet, deseaba tanto volver a verlo- decía aun emocionada

-Me alegro tanto por ti osita- decía

-Creo que estaremos una semana y luego lo llevare con nosotros a Forks no dejare que se valla de nuevo ¿puede vivir con nosotros mientras consigue una casa verdad?- preguntaba como una niña pequeña queriendo un dulce

-Claro que si no veo el mayor problema- decía Emmet

-Eres un amor- seguís Rosalie por el teléfono

-Entonces iré a Nueva York contigo- dijo Emmet

-Oh no hace falta osito, enserio, necesitare pasar tiempo de calidad con mi hermano- decía ella no era necesario que valla Emmet

-Yo quiero ir, quiero conocer al fantástico hermano del que tanto hablas, te daré tiempo para el iré dentro de tres días- decía dándole dos para pasar con su hermano

-Me parece perfecto Emm- dijo Rosalie, amaba a ese hombre –entonces nos estamos hablando y viendo pronto cariño, te amo

-Yo también te amo osita- dijo para después colgar el teléfono

-Si osita yo también te amo- dijo Edward burlándose de su hermano

-Cállate Edward- dijo molesto Emmet

-Huy Emmet el osito se molestó- se burló Edward de nuevo de su hermano

-Me las vas a pagar Edward- dijo saliendo corriendo detrás de Edward que comenzaba a correr por toda la casa.

-Compórtense parecen niños de 6 años – decía Esme molesta escuchando los pies de sus hijos quienes corrían bajando las escaleras- si rompen algo en la casa pagaran cada centavo- seguía diciendo, cuando tenía a sus tres hijos en casa era como volver a tener a los pequeños de 3, 5 y 7 años. Una pequeña risa comenzó a seguir a Edward y Emmet que corrían por la casa

-Vamos Grace ayúdame a atrapar a tío Edward- dijo Emmet a la pequeña que corría muerta de la risa. Alice se sentó junto a su madre y ser carcajeaba de ver la escena

Edward se dejó atrapar por Grace quien lo abrazaba de las piernas, luego llego Emmet, pero a ambos se les olvido que se estaban peleando y tomaron a la niña en brazos y comenzaron a hacerle cosquillas, a lo que Grace solo reía y reía, sus tíos la adoraban demasiado.

Después se dirigieron a la sala donde estaban Esme y Alice y se sentaron a ver el televisor, mientras Grace jugaba con un conejo y un oso de peluche.

-He vuelto a casa- dijo Carlisle entrando por la puerta, la primera en salir corriendo a recibirlo fue Grace, Carlisle tenía una debilidad por su nieta

-A veces pienso que Grace se lleva la mejor parte- dijo con un puchero divertido Esme

-La mejor parte la podemos dejar para después- dijo divertido Carlisle a su esposa mientras la besaba con Grace en brazos

-¡Qué asco!- rio Alice- no hable de sus intimidades delante de mi hija- seguía riendo Alice

Ambos rieron y se separaron, todos se dirigieron a la cocina para cenar.

-¿A qué hora llega Rosalie cielo?- pregunto Esme a Emmet, Rosalie había ido ya varias veces a visitarlos, Esme y Carlisle creían que era una chica encantadora y una buena mujer para su hijo

-Oh no les he dicho- comenzó mordiendo un trozo de pollo- ya no vendrá mañana, su hermano llego y estará una semana más con el- terminaba de decir

-Ya veo- contesto Carlisle quien le limpiaba la boca a su nieta

-Yo iré con ella pasado mañana, luego ya juntos regresaremos- terminó de informar Emmet- ¿Podría llevar a Grace, Alice? – pregunto a su hermanita

-¿Llevarla? – dijo un poco celosa

-Sí, ir a Nueva York con ella, solo serán tres días además estoy seguro que a Rosalie le encantara verla, la adora- seguía comentando

-No se Emmet, no hemos viajado más que una vez- decía insegura, nunca se había separado de su hija

-Vamos no pasara nada- decía- además ¿Grace te gustaría venir conmigo a ver a la tía Rosalie? – preguntaba Emmet

-Chii, iaa Tosali- decía agitando sus manos

-No se- decía Alice

-Vamos Alice no pasara nada-dijo Esme- Emmet cuidara bien de ella

-Está bien puedes llevarte a Grace- dijo sonriendo confiaba en su hermano además que le hacían falta unos días para ella nada más ella.


	15. Capitulo 15 Millones de Emmets

**Hola a todos perdon por la tardanza pero ya regrese a la universidad y me trae patas para arriba en una sola semana, siento mucho por tardar pero aqui esta el nuevo capitulo espero sea de su agrado, se que me querrán matar pero lo siento :(,, prometo actualizar pronto nos vemos. Gracias por leer y espero sus reviews :)**

**Capitulo 15**

Rosalie estaba parada impacienta en el área de espera del aeropuerto con una hoja de papel que decía Jasper, no entendía por que su hermano se la había pedido, al fin de cuentas eran gemelos y como dicen la sangre llama se iban a reconocer enseguida pero él había insistido mucho en que llevara una pancarta a lo que nunca le encontró el sentido y se limitó a escribirlo en una hoja de papel.

La gente comenzaba salir de la puerta con sus maletas podía divisar a algunas personas por el enorme cristal, Rosalie parecía león enjaulado estaba tan ansiosa de ver a su hermano que incluso inconscientemente alzo el pequeño papel dejando ver el nombre de su hermano escrito con negro a la carrera. Su larga cabellera rubia se agitaba cada vez que daba un brinquito para ver si los veía pero no había señal, cuando se cansó de dar brinquitos se quedó parada haciendo una mueca su hermano debió de haber llegado hacia veinte minutos pero nada, dio un enorme suspiro y miro de nuevo con la esperanza de verlo, realmente no sabía exactamente como se vería pero ella lo identificaría, y lo hizo, vio un joven bastante alto y con buen cuerpo no como Emmet, pero si marcado, el cabello rubio tan típico de su hermano con algunos rizos, sus ojos azules eran imperdibles ese era Jasper, pero algo no cuadraba para Rosalie, él iba tomado del brazo de una joven bastante guapa morena y flacucha, sin mucho chiste pero bonita, ella hablaba y hablaba por lo que noto Rosalie al igual que según ella tenía un pésimo sentido de la moda, llevaba un vestido demasiado vulgar para su gusto.

J

A

-¿Seguro que estará esperándonos?- preguntaba una morena

-Si- afirmo- hable con ella y prometió estar aquí, es idéntica a mi fácil de identificar- seguía diciendo Jasper que caminaba del brazo de la joven – además le pedí que llevara un cartel con mi nombre- dijo mostrando sus irresistibles hoyuelos

-Si bueno habrá que confirmar eso- dijo mientras seguía caminando

Ambos caminaron hacia la puerta de cristal, de inmediato la joven visualizo a quien buscaban una rubia alta y delgada, demasiado guapa para el gusto de cualquiera, llevaba unos jeans y una blusa morada sisada de botones y un sombrero que le hacía juego, la joven miraba con recelo a la rubia

-Nunca me dijiste que tu hermana era muy bella- dijo la joven con recelo y mirándola de arriba abajo una y otra vez

-Escucho molestia en tu voz María, y si te había comentado que Rosalie es muy bella- dijo un poco molesto no le agradaba el tono de voz de María

-No para nada, si tienes razón- le dijo aun disgustada por saber que Rosalie era bella

-Espero que no le causes problemas- dijo Jasper cuando sintió unos brazos que lo estrechaban fuertemente y que lo apartaban de María

-Jas- dijo la voz llorando- enseguida supe que eras tú, te he extrañado demasiado no tienes idea, pensé lo peor cuando no supe de ti el año pasado, oh Jasper, me has hecho mucha falta, mírate nada más estas tan guapo- decía abrazándolo aun

-Rose, me asfixias- le dijo a su efusiva hermana quien de inmediato se sonrojo- así está mejor- dijo ahora el abrazándola y sintiendo su peculiar olor- ahora estoy aquí para ti siempre hermanita- le dijo con ternura, realmente ella era mayor por minutos pero para Jasper ella siempre había sido su hermanita

-Jas- dijo Rosalie mirando a María quien aún la miraba con recelo- ¿Quién es ella?- pregunto viéndola enserio que se vestía mal, pero de pronto todo comenzó a tener sentido, el papel con el nombre de su hermano, la tipa que venía con él, la mirada perdida de Jasper, todo golpeaba la mente de Rosalie mientras comenzaba a entrar en pánico- Hay no es cierto- dijo asustada- Jasper, no es cierto lo que estoy pensando ¿verdad?- decía angustiada buscando la mirada de su hermano pero nada

-Si estás pensando justamente eso- dijo resignado- pues sí, si es eso

-¿Pero cómo?- pregunto tomando del brazo a su hermano

-Ya tendremos tiempo de que te cuente, vamos a tu casa- dijo caminando del brazo de su hermano- ¡Hey! – Dijo suavemente del brazo de su hermano- no llores Rose, no pasa nada, tranquila- le dijo buscando con su mano la cara de su hermana para quitarle suavemente las lagrimas

-Pero…- comenzaba a decir en sollozos

-Nada, tranquila – le dijo abrazándola y besando su cabellera- ya te contare todo más tarde, ahora vamos te necesito tranquila para manejar, no creo que quieras que yo maneje – dijo Jasper provocando una sonrisa del rostro de su hermana

-Eso es, así me gusta- dijo caminando de nuevo junto a Rosalie

María caminaba enfadada tras ellos, llevaba ambas maletas de un momento a otro se sintió desplazada pero realmente eso había pasado en esos momentos una reunión familiar era lo más importante.

J

A

-Alice no creo que debas poner tanta ropa- decía Bella quien jugaba unas muñecas con Grace

-Nunca sabes cuando la podrás utilizar- decía dolando la ropa que su hija llevaría a Nueva York

-Mami- dijo Grace tomando un conejo azul – pede il comigo senol billotesh – decía abrazando su conejo y mostrándoselo a Alice

-Claro que si mi amor- sonrió Alice, le sorprendía mucho su hija para la edad que tenía hablaba bastante bien incluso había aprendido a caminar muy rápido, eso definitivamente no lo había heredado de ella, ya que según su madre Alice si había caminado rápido pero no hablado cosa que ahora ya no se callaba, pero Grace era diferente seguramente todo lo había heredado de su padre

Grace salió de la habitación corriendo al ver que Edward se asomó y le arqueo las cejas, cuando sus tíos hacían eso solo significaba una casa, jugarían con Grace hasta cansarla.

-¿Nunca ha preguntado por su papá? – pregunto Bella

-Bella- dijo frustrada Alice- Papá fue su primera palabra, ni si quiera sé de donde la aprendió, tal vez cuando yo le hablaba a mi padre, pero por más- dijo suspirando sentándose en la cama – nunca ha preguntado, aun, se conforma con decirle papá también a mi papá – dijo la castaña

-¿Le diras?- pregunto Bella

-Cuando ella pregunte y tenga edad, le diré la verdad, se fue a la guerra y no volvió- dijo Alice, realmente estaba comenzando a olvidar a Jasper – no tengo por qué mentirle

-Es sorprendente como has madurado Al- dijo Bella seriamente a su amiga

-Créeme Bells, ser madre te hace cambiar – dijo la joven, no se arrepentía de ser madre, Grace era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida, pero si había cambiado muchas cosas por cambiar pañales

-Creo que tienes razón- dijo Bella suspirando, en sus planes no estaba contemplado ningún bebé por el momento - ¿Cómo van los papeles de la academia?

-Perfectos si todo va bien el estudio se abrirá pronto- decía emocionada Alice, ser diseñadora no era lo que la llenaba por completo, por o que con lo que había ahorrado había comprado un terreno y había comenzado a construir un estudio de danza clásica, si ella no podía seguir su sueño ayudaría a que nuevos sueños y carreras comiencen, ahora ya no será la prima ballerina que había soñado pero sería una maestra que dejaría todo de ella en sus alumnas.

J

A

-María puede tomarte el día, saldré con Rosalie- le decía Jasper a la joven morena

-No es necesario, puedo acompañarlos- decía algo molesta

-No, gracias en verdad, pero quiero estar a solas con mi hermana- le dijo entregándole unos dólares en la mano- si necesitas algo llámame

-Está bien- dijo María mas a fuerza que de ganas

María se quedó observando como Jasper salía del brazo de su hermana, eran unas personas muy guapas hasta cierto punto las envidiaba y haría lo que fuera para quedarse con Jasper al fin y al cabo ella se había preocupado por el cuándo nadie lo hizo y él le debía eso o al menos eso pensaba.

Rosalie llevo a Jasper hasta un restaurante bastante caro pero muy hermoso, era un lugar que a pesar de ser costoso no tenía la pinta elegante sino todo lo contrario transportaba a los clientes al campo algo que amaban los gemelos.

-Es un lugar hermoso Jasper, es como si estuviéramos en la finca Wilcox ¿recuerdas? – decía tomando las manos de su hermano

-Como si fuera ayer- aseguro

Ambos comenzaron a platicar hasta que los interrumpieron para llevarles sus bebidas, sin embargo no perdieron ni un segundo más y siguieron platicando.

-Fue hace un año Rose- comenzaba a decir- realmente en la estadía ahí no había pasado nada, éramos soldados pasivos, llegaba a ser aburrido, pero de la nada unos rebeldes comenzaron la batalla, no duro mucho tiempo alrededor de dos meses pero eso fue suficiente para que se perdiera a parte del batallón y hubiéramos muchos heridos- contaba un poco melancólico- yo era el líder del grupo, ya estábamos de regreso a la base, yo estaba herido pero nada de importancia por lo que iba más rezagado que los demás, pero después de eso todo paso sumamente rápido, fuimos atacados y comenzó una batalla en el lugar, hasta que callo una granada – se detuvo y bajo la cabeza, odiaba recordarlo- todo mi escuadrón murió en el momento y yo que estaba más alejado de los demás me vi afectado por la explosión, de pronto todo se volvió negro y no he visto nada más desde ese día- decía melancólico

-Jasper- susurro Rosalie

-Después de eso a los soldados heridos en batalla nos dan medallas y todo eso, nos llaman héroes, y nos regresan a casa- seguía contando- el gobierno se encarga de pasarte una pensión por tus servicios cada mes de acuerdo a tu rango, también se encargó de las atenciones médicas de los primeros meses, pero eso es todo, digamos que soy mantenido por el gobierno

-Pero Jas- decía Rosalie con los ojos cristalinos- ¿no hay manera de ya saber volver a ver?

-Hasta ahora no- dijo resignado- a los pocos meses me evaluaron para ver si se podía hacer una cirugía, pero dijeron que era una pérdida de tiempo, la retina fue dañada no hay mucho que hacer

-¿Y María?- preguntó Rosalie -¿Es tu perro lazarillo?

-No lo digas así suena tan feo Rose –reía Jasper- pero si, algo parecido, la conocí en el hospital dijo que estaba en un programa de ayuda comunitaria y que podría ayudarme en el tiempo de recuperación y mientras iba a terapias, ¿Por qué sabes? Tuve que ir al psicólogo y a rehabilitación, me tendría que acostumbrar a la situación

-¿Y porque demonios no viniste a mí? Porque esperaste un año entero para volver- preguntaba un poco molesta- esa María no me agrada

-No quería ser una carga- empezaba a decir- no quería que los medios de comunicación dijeran que tenías un hermano ciego e inútil, quería al menos dejar de ser inútil

-Jasper, yo te pude a ver ayudado, nunca hubieras sido una carga para mí, además ¿Qué importan los medios de comunicación? Ni que fuera tan famosa aparte no hay diferencia de antes o después lo dirán de todos modos- decía exasperada

-Lo se Rose, pero entiéndeme esta situación es horrenda y quería estar solo- decía Jasper tratando de que su hermana entendiera

-Y con María- dijo molesta- que por cierto ¿no has visto como se viste? Para una cualquiera- Rosalie estaba un poco molesta por eso

-No, no lo he visto Rosalie – dijo frunciendo el ceño haciendo que Rosalie se sintiera mal por un momento

-Lo siento Jas, es solo que no me agrada para nada, me mira de una manera muy extraña- decía

-Es buena persona- la defendió por un momento- y cuando haga eso ignórala, yo lo hago. Ambos se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos hasta que Rosalie rompió el hielo de nuevo

-¿Es muy difícil Jas?- pregunto curiosa

-Bastante- dijo- los primeros días fue horrible, era un completo inútil me quería morir, ahora te acostumbras aprendes a vivir con eso llega a ser divertido, comienzas un juego de adivinanzas pero lo mejor es que ganas el juego porque aprendes a utilizar los demás sentidos, el braille es complicado pero nada que no pudiera aprender en un mes- decía orgulloso – creo que lo más difícil es saber que no te voy a volver a ver, dime ¿sigues siendo tan bella como siempre?- preguntaba con una sonrisa

-Oh Jasper- dijo ella tocando sus manos- no lo sé, yo supongo solo me veo más madura que la última vez

-Entonces eres toda una diosa- aseguro- ¿podría verte?- pregunto. Rosalie tomo las manos de su hermano y las acerco a su rostro, de inmediato comenzó a tocar con suavidad las facciones de su hermana, era tal cual la recordaba. Sintió las lágrimas de su hermana que rodaban por sus mejillas, las seco delicadamente y luego tomo sus manos y las beso- eres maravillosa

Ambos siguieron platicando de cómo había sido su vida los primeros cuatro años que estuvieron lejos, mientras comían al mismo tiempo, la comida era sumamente deliciosa y ambos comían como niños pequeños.

-Él es maravilloso- decía Rosalie emocionada- lo conocerás en algunos días, es tan caballeroso y gentil, le encantan las bromas es un poco infantil, la verdad pero eso lo hace más especial y aparte es muy guapo- contaba

-¿Es mayor que tú?- pregunto Jasper, seguía siendo protector con su hermana

-Tres años pero la verdad no lo parece- contaba- es perfecto y su familia es fabulosa Jas, los tienes que conocer te encantaran, estoy segura que lo aprobaras

-¿Y cómo se llama el susodicho Rose?- pregunto tomando su vaso

-Emmet- contesto sonriendo, la expresión de Jasper cambio aquel nombre le recordaba tanto, pero no podía ser el mismo, en Norteamérica habían millones de Emmets aparte que ella lo conocía en Nueva York y ahora vivía en Forks, así que no había manera de que fuera el mismo- ¿Sucede algo Jas?- pregunto Rosalie

-Nada- aseguro- me acorde de un Emmet que conocí eso es todo

-Seguramente no es nada parecido a mi Emmet- dijo sonriendo


	16. Capitulo 16 Señor Bigotes

**Hola aqui les dejo otro capitul, perdon por la tardanza pero les dije que seria en martes y en martes actualize :D espero sea de su agrado el capitulo y espero reviews,,., Gracias por leer :)**

**Capitulo 16**

-Nu mamá, nu- decía la niña quejándose

-Vamos Grace tienes que dormir- se quejaba Alice llevaba media hora intentando llevar a dormir a Grace y no había dado resultado, la niña ahora estaba escondida detrás de su abuelo

-Nuuu- gritaba aferrándose a los pantalones de su abuelo

-¡Papáaa! – Se quejó Alice- ayúdame- dijo con mirada suplicante, Carlisle acababa de llegar a la casa, normalmente Grace ya dormía a esa hora pero cuando no y él llegaba le daba abuelitis y no había poder humano que la hicieran separarse de Carlisle

-Déjala Ali, yo me encargo de ella- dijo Carlisle levantándola del piso y poniéndola entre sus brazos

-Pero mañana viaja con Emmet papá, si no duerme temprano le dará mucha lata a Emmet a cualquier hora- decía preocupada la niña tenía que dormir

-Te portaras bien ¿verdad pequeña?- pregunto viéndola, Carlisle adoraba a Grace

-Chi- sonrió dejando ver los hoyuelos que había heredado de su padre

-No muy tarde ¿si?- sonrió Alice

-No mul talde mama- repitió la niña

-¿Vamos a pasear a Tommy y Prada con la abuela, Grace?- le pregunto viéndola, Alice dejo a su hija en brazos de su padre y subió a su habitación, Edward no estaba como era de costumbre y Emmet ya estaba durmiendo

-Mamosh, mamosh- decía emocionada, la pequeña tenia batería para todo el día

Carlisle tomo la correa de Tommy, y salieron a pasear con el perro, solo decidió llevar a uno si iban con los dos Carlisle no podría cuidar de todos.

Alice suspiro y fue con su madre que doblaba ropa en su habitación.

-Eres una buena madre cariño- dijo viéndola entrar por la puerta de su habitación

-Es agotador – dijo Alice tirándose a la cama, con el trabajo, los asuntos del próximo estudio y Grace, Alice ya no tenía tiempo para ella

-Solo tienes una hija cariño- le dijo Esme- y déjame decirte que es demasiado tranquila- Esme estaba concentrada con la ropa

-Y pensar que tu tenías que cuidar de Emmet y Edward ¿mamá como los aguantabas?- preguntaba Alice

-No te olvides que también te tenía que cuidar- recordó Esme, Alice no había sido la niña más tranquila del planeta- y bueno creo que era muy paciente

_Flash Back_

_-¡Mamaaaaa!- entraba llorando una niña con coletas a la cocina con las manos llenas de sangre -¡Me duele mucho!- decía gritando_

_-Por Dios Alice ¿Qué te paso?- dijo Esme asustada por ver las manos de su hija, luego la inspecciono rápidamente con la mirada para darse cuenta que la sangre provenía de un raspón de la rodilla_

_-Emm…et….y ….Edward- decía hipando- me empujaron – terminaba de contar mientras salían lágrimas de sus ojos, el raspón se veía terrible y la sangre caía_

_-Mamá no es cierto, fue sin querer- decía Emmet entrando por la cocina_

_-Estábamos jugando nosotros y ella paso y fue sin querer- decía Edward preocupado_

_-Creo que alguien va a tener que ir al hospital a que le limpien y revisen la herida que se ve terrible- dijo cargando a su hija sin importarle que se manchara su ropa y tomando las llaves del auto- vamos niños- dijo tomando la mano de Edward_

_-No me gustan los doctores- decía Alice molesta y aun llorando- pero duele mucho mami ¡Quiero a mi papaaaa!- decía en el auto sollozando_

_-Lo sentimos Alice- dijeron Edward y Emmet al ves que le dolía la herida a su hermanita, Alice solo sollozo._

_Cuando llegaron al hospital, una enfermera la llevo a curación y le limpio la herida, Esme creyó que todo el hospital escucho los gritos de su hija cuando pasaban el algodón con alcohol por la herida. Cuando termino la enfermera le coloco una vendoleta y le dijo que no podría jugar con sus hermanos por un tiempo porque le dolería, después de eso le entrego unos caramelos. Esme fue a pagar y cuando volvió se conmovió al ver que Emmet besaba la frente de su hermanita y Edward el parche donde estaba la herida para después Alice les invito de sus caramelos, eran buenos niños._

_Fin del Flash Back_

-Si supongo que si- decía Alice mientras se estiraba en su cama – creo que aprovechare estos días para arreglar el estudio por dentro

-Me parece perfecto- contesto Esme – seguramente Bella también podría ayudar

-Si eso creo- dijo prendiendo el televisor- ¿la casa de Emm y Rose ya está lista? – le pregunto a su madre

-Mañana le daré los últimos detalles, la mayoría de las cosas son nuevas- decía Esme, ella había sido la encargada de diseñar todo los interiores de la casa de su hijo mayor, sin embargo todavía no la vivirían juntos solo Rose estaría ahí hasta que se casaran.

Emmet le había pedido matrimonio a Rosalie unos días atrás pero nadie en la familia lo sabía, solo Esme, es por esa razón que ya vivirían en Forks y que llegando harían una cena familiar en la que anunciarían el compromiso.

J

A

-Jas, porfavor salgamos mañana – decía una empalagosa María, Rosalie la miraba desde una silla del comedor con cara de interrogación mientras la morena le rogaba a su hermano

-No creo María, te he dicho que mañana llega el novio de mi hermana- decía con la mirada fija

-Vamos Jasper, es el novio de tu hermana no tuyo, luego lo conocerás además seguramente cuando llegue ya estaremos en casa- decía jalándolo- he comprado entradas para una función de Ballet y luego podríamos conocer el Times Square- decía

-No me gusta el Ballet, María- dijo tajante

-Que mentiroso he visto fotografías, postales y programas de Ballet en tus cosas- decía- que la verdad no lo entiendo porque ni siquiera puedes verlas, son basura –término de decir

-No deberías de revisar las cosas ajenas- dijo molesto Jasper

-Lo encontré sin querer- se defendió María- ¿Y entonces? Vamos a ir por favor ya compre los boletos y es un desperdicio de dinero- decía María

-Está bien, mientras de calles- dijo de mala manera Jasper

-Que grosero Jas- dijo María

-Si si- dijo irritado Jasper a veces le llegaba a hartar María

-Jas, no te preocupes iré yo por Emmet, tu disfruta ya lo conoces después- decía Rosalie frustrada por la tipa

-Gracias Rose- dijo a su hermana

María se sentía triunfante, quería a Jasper para ella sola y no para nadie mas

J

A

Vamos Grace, despídete del tío Edward- decía Alice cargando la maleta de su hija

-Aios tio Edard – dijo la pequeña acercándose a el y abriéndole los brazos

-Adiós Grace, pórtate bien ¿si?- le pregunto a la niña que lo veía con sus enormes ojos azules

Chi tio- dijo la pequeña que llevaba un vestido de círculos de colores y una sombrero que hacia juego, su cabello castaño olía a fresas y sus ojos brillaban como los hacían los de su padre- Aioooos- dijo de nuevo a su tío sacudiendo su mano ya en la puerta de la mano de su mamá

Emmet subió al auto las maletas, Esme lo acompañaría para que Alice no regresara sola a Forks. Viajaron un rato hasta el aeropuerto en Port Angeles, su vuelvo saldría hasta en la tarde pero habían decidido llegar antes.

-Mamá mila- dijo Grace de la mano de Alice señalando una tienda llena de osos que decían Port Angeles en su playera

-Son lindos cariño- le dijo a la pequeña niña- Alice le sonrió a su hija era un encanto, Esme caminaba a lado de Emmet quien llevaba ambas maletas.

Cuando llego el momento de abordar el avión Emmet cargo a Grace y se despidió de su mamá, solo se irían tres días que le servirían a Alice para relajarse, Grace beso a su madre y a Esme luego se abrazó de nuevo a su tío y movió su manita diciéndole adiós a su madre.

-Ahora somos tú y yo pequeña Grace- le dijo Emmet a su sobrina quien veía todos los pasillos de aeropuerto sorprendida estrechando a su conejo azul

-Cholos tu y yo y la tia Dose- decía emocionada Grace

Cuando tuvieron que abordar el avión Emmet coloco a su lado a Grace y le dijo que tendría que estar tranquila en el vuelo, realmente Emmet no tuvo que explicarle demasiado, Grace apenas sintió el asiento se acomodó junto a su conejo y se quedó profundamente dormida, en esos momentos Emmet agradecía que la pequeña se pareciera más a Jasper que a Alice ya que si fuera así seguramente estaría hablando como los niños que venían hasta delante que casi gritaban o como el pequeño que venía tras el que pateaba por momentos su asiento.

Al aterrizar el avión Emmet tomo en brazos a la aun dormida Grace y tomo la mochila de mano de la niña y bajo del avión, se dirigió a la banda de las maletas y tomo las que les pertenecían, ahora intentaría hacer malabares para poder llevar las maletas y a la dormida Grace, sin embargo no contaba con que la pequeña se despertaría en ese momento.

-Hey Gracie, ya llegamos- le dijo a la niña que llevaba en brazos y se acomodaba

-¿Y tia Doe?- pregunto somnolienta aun

-Ahorita la encontraremos- decía Emmet sonriendo, ya quería verla

-¿Y mi senol billotesh? – pregunto con sus ojitos preocupados y con sueño

Emmet se detuvo en seco, había olvidado al condenado conejo en el avión.

-Tío ocho, ¿y el senol billotesh?- volvió a preguntar con los ojos más abiertos

-Cariño el señor bigotes se quedó en el avión- le dijo con delicadeza- el ira de nuevo con tu mami

Grace comenzó a hacer un puchero y sus ojos empezaron a estar cristalinos

-No, no Gracie no vayas a llorar- dijo tratando de calmar a la niña que ya empezaba de derramar lágrimas

-Quelo senol bilotesh- dijo estallando en llanto

-Te prometo que te comprare otro conejo- decía Emmet avanzando con la niña

-Nuuuuuu, senol billotesh- decía llorando en los brazos de su tío

-Ay, lo siento mucho Grace- decía apenado Emmet, como se pudo olvidar del mendigo conejo

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar a la perta donde Emmet vio parada a Rosalie con una enorme cara de sorpresa, no sabía que Grace iría con ella. Rosalie vio que Emmet tenía cara de asustado y de inmediato vio que la niña estaba llorando y que Emmet gesticulo ¡Ayuda!

-Hey pequeña Gracie- decía Rosalie acercándose a su novio y quitándole a la niña de los brazos - ¿Por qué lloras?

-Senol billotesh, che queyo en el avión – decía entre sollozos

-Oh cariño no llores- decía Rosalie abrazándola- el ira a conocer otras partes del mundo ¿Qué te parece si compramos otro conejito?- le preguntaba viéndola - ¿te gustaría?

Grace asintió con su naricita roja y ojos tristes

-Eso es, así me gusta ahora no más lágrimas de cocodrilo- decía Rose secándole las lágrimas y acurrucándola en ella

-¿Y no hay un saludo para mi? – pregunto Emmet, después de ver que Grace se calmo

-Claro que si- dijo Rosalie besándolo apasionadamente, a ellos dos no les importaba quien los viera ni en donde estuvieran

-Si nos viera Alice nos gritaría por besarnos delante de Grace- dijo Emmet separándose de Rosalie

-Pero no está aquí- dijo de nuevo Rosalie uniendo de nuevo sus labios a los de Emmet

Salieron del aeropuerto y se subieron al auto de Rose para dirigirse a su departamento

-Creí que tu hermano vendría contigo- decía Emmet quien conducía

-Si bueno su perro lazarillo se lo llevo a pasear- decía Rosalie

-¿Tiene un perro?- pregunto sonriente Emmet le encantaban los canes

-No tontito- dijo Rosalie- su guía personal, es como su lazarillo, es una tipa vulgar que me cae re mal – decía disgustada Rosalie

-No debes hablar así Rose- la regaño Emmet

-Es la verdad ya la conocerás ahora que lleguemos a la casa, ya deben de haber vuelto, estoy emocionada por que conozcas a Jasper- decía Rosalie

-Yo también- sonrió Emmet, en realidad quería conocer a ese Jasper, valla nombre, pensaba

Cuando llegaron al departamento llevaban las maletas consigo, Rosalie abrió la puerta y vio a María sentada en la sala

.¿Dónde está mi hermano?- pregunto Rosalie

-Durmiendo- contesto indiferentemente pero viendo morbosamente a Emmet

-Cuida tu mirada María el es mi novio- decía Rosalie notando como miraba a Emmet

-Que genio- se quejó María

Emmet bufo y no le dio importancia, camino hasta la habitación que compartía con Rosalie y cambio de ropa a la pequeña Grace para luego acomodarla en la cama, ya conocería a Jasper al día siguiente.


	17. Capitulo 17 Ojos como los tuyos

**Hola aqui les dejo otro capitulo de la historia (: espero sea de su agrado al fin lo que ya se esperaba :) porfavor dejen un review ¿si? espero tengan un excelente fin de semana y nos estamos leyendo pronto... Gracias por leer!**

**Capitulo 17**

-Rose, Rose, despierta- decía Emmet moviéndola un poco

-Mmm- se removió entre las sabanas Rosalie

-Rosalie, despierta- volvió a decir Emmet, haciendo que la rubia se despertara de golpe

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto preocupada con los ojos somnolientos, mirando el televisor que tenía un programa de Mickey Mouse y a una pequeña niña a su lado viéndolo con un biberón

-Tengo que salir, Garret me ha llamado de la agencia tuvieron un pequeño problema- decía Emmet. Tal como él se había propuesto al irse a Nueva York, tenía una agencia de autos que trabajaba para grandes compañías y empresas, había dado tan buen resultado que no era necesario que el estuviera siempre presente allí por esa misma razón había decidido irse a Forks - ¿Podrías cuidar a Grace? – preguntaba

-Claro que si no hay ningún problema- dijo la rubia ya despabilándose

-Gracias te amo- le dijo besando los labios de su ya prometida

-Te amo- contesto Rose viendo que Emmet salió por la puerta de la habitación. Se levantó y se puso unos shorts y una blusa bastante fresca para estar en la casa.

-Grace ¿quieres desayunar pequeña?- pregunto viendo a la niña tomando leche

-Chi- asintió con su cabecita y siguió viendo la televisión

Rosalie salió de su habitación, ya no habían muchas cosas en el departamento pero si las suficientes y necesarias, fu a la pequeña cocina y comenzó a preparar unos hot cakes, la verdad era lo único que sabía cocinar.

-Que bien huele- dijo la voz que tanto conocía Rosalie

-Buenos días Jas- le sonrió a su hermano

-Buenos días Rose- le dijo buscando una silla para sentarse

-A la derecha Jas- le informo Rosalie para que su hermano encontrara la silla

-¿Y tu novio?- pregunto

-Que impaciente- dijo Rosalie

-Lo siento ayer me quede dormido, María me hizo pasear la ciudad una y otra vez ¿Qué irónico no? Ni si quiera la puedo disfrutar, en fin después de eso discutí con ella y ya no quería saber nada así que me dormí- informaba a su hermana

-No entiendo porque la sigues tolerando- le decía Rosalie

-Ella me ha ayudado mucho aunque no parezca- le contestaba Jasper

-Ya no la necesitas más, estás conmigo, puedes decirle que se vaya – seguía diciendo la rubia

-No puedo Rosalie, entiéndelo ella me ayudo cuando nadie lo hizo- decía Jasper, él se sentía obligado recompensarla

-Pues ella busca algo mas- decía molesta Rosalie alzando la voz

-Rosalie tú no sabes lo que ella busca no la juzgues- Jasper la defendía a pesar de que siempre lo hacía enojar sentía la obligación de defenderla

-Claro que lo sé, es una cualquiera Jasper, date cuenta- decía casi gritando

-La despertaras Rosalie baja tu volumen- decía Jasper

-No me importa que se dé cuenta que no la quiero en mi casa- seguía diciendo molesta

-Si no la quieres a ella, también a mi- decía Jasper poniéndose de pie enfadado

Pero antes de que pudieran seguir gritándose unos sollozos los interrumpieron, la pequeña Grace salió del cuarto asustada por los gritos y de inmediato se dirigió a las primeras piernas que encontró para poder aferrarse a ellas, mientras seguía sollozando.

Jasper sintió como alguien abrazaba sus piernas y como lo apretaban fuertemente.

-¿Qué es Rosalie?- preguntaba confundido - ¿Quién es? ¿Qué está pasando?

-Es la sobrina de Emmet- decía acercándose a su hermano- la pequeña Grace

Jasper sonrió al escuchar el nombre de la niña, le gustaba mucho aquel nombre le recordaba a su madre

-Hola Grace- dijo Jasper agachándose hasta ella- me llamo Jasper- dijo dedicándole una sonrisa con la mirada perdida- soy hermano de tu tía Rose

-¿Taspel? – pregunto la pequeña viéndola extrañada

-Así es, Jasper- volvió a sonreírle

-Queles jugal comigo- decía la pequeña jalándolo de la mano, provocando que Jasper casi cayera al no percatarse de lo que iba a hacer la niña

-Cuidado- dijo Rosalie, ayudando a su hermano a ponerse de pie- Gracie, hay que tener cuidado con Jasper ¿sí?

-Tranquila Rose- decía Jasper- es solo una niña

Grace veía a ambos y no entendía nada, de por si una niña de su edad no entiende mucho y ellos no ayudaban mucho a que entendiera algo

-Sabes pequeña yo no puedo ver- le decía Jasper a Grace, volviendo a ponerse a su altura

-¿No vesh?- pregunto ladeando su cabecita

-Nada- le dijo sentándose e indicándole a ella el suelo para sentarse, la niña de inmediato se sentó frente a él y buscando la mirada de su nuevo conocido

-¿Y cololesh? –pregunto Grace curiosa

-Tampoco puedo verlos- decía

Grace se quedó observándolo, no entendía muy bien que era no ver, pero aquel Jasper le caía bien

-A ver dime pequeña ¿Cuántos años tienes? – pregunto a la niña

-Dosh- dijo mostrando su deditos y sus dientes blancos en una pequeña sonrisa

-Valla, entonces eres una niña muy inteligente – le dijo Jasper

-Mami dishe eso- dijo orgullosa de lo que le decía Alice

-Entonces tu mami tiene mucha razón- le dijo a la pequeña que sonreía – Grace ¿quieres decirme cómo eres? – preguntaba curiosos Jasper, tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cómo era la pequeña

Rosalie veía enternecida a su hermano, la verdad era que a Jasper siempre le habían gustado los niños y que tenía una facilidad asombrosa de acercarse y platicar con ellos

-Dile que tu cabello es castaño oscuro Grace- decía Rosalie mientras servía los hot cakes

-Mi pello esh cashtano oshculo- dijo la pequeña- imitando las palabras de su tia

-Ya veo entonces tienes un bonito color de cabello- dijo Jasper provocando una risa de la niña- ¿Qué más?

- Sonrisa bonita- agrego Rosalie

-Sonlisa monita- dijo Grace

-Entonces eres una princesita- le dijo Jasper – a ver dime ¿Y de que color son tus ojos?- pregunto a la niña

Rosalie se iba a adelantar para decirle a Grace que debía decir, pero ella pensó primero

-Como losh tuyos- dijo de inmediato la niña emocionada y viendo los ojos de Jasper

-¿Azules como los míos?- pregunto alegre Jasper por la respuesta de la niña tan espontanea

-Shi, ashules- dijo contenta

¿Cómo los de tu ami?- pregunto Jasper para seguir conversando con la nena

-Un, mami losh tene veldes- decía la niña

-Ya veo entonces como los de tu…- iba a seguir hablando pero Rosalie los interrumpió

Grace ven a desayunar- dijo Rosalie evitando que Jasper le dijera que si eran como los de su papa, Grace no sabía nada acerca de su padre e incluso Rosalie, solo que casi no le decían nada a la niña, no todavía, lo único que sabía era que había muerto en la guerra.

María salió de la habitación y vio que todos ya estaban desayunando, vio a la pequeña niña sentada en un extremo de la mesa.

-Que hermosa niña- grito acercándose a ella, cosa que asusto a Grace y se bajó de la silla para esconderse detrás de su tía

-¿Qué paso?- pregunto Jasper escuchando el ruido de la silla

-María, asusto a Grace- dijo secamente Rosalie

-No es cierto yo solo me quería acercar un poco a ella, pero por lo visto la niña es igual de especial que si tía- dijo con despecho

-La niña sabe quiénes son buenas personas- dijo molesta Rosalie

-No vallan a pelear, asustan a Grace- decía Jasper

-¿Tú la vas a defender?- pregunto sínicamente María

-Solo siéntate y desayuna- dijo molesto Jasper

Grace volvió a sentarse en la silla donde estaba, todos desayunaban en silencio la tensión estaba a todo lo que da, solo Jasper ocasionalmente le decía algo a la niña ocasionando una risa y luego volvían a quedarse en silencio.

Después de media mañana Rosalie recibió una llamada de Emmet quien le pedía si por favor iba a verlo quería que vieran algo para su casa. Rosalie se metió a bañar de inmediato y se arregló encargándole a la niña a su hermano, prometió no tardar mucho que estaría en un abrir y cerrar de ojos de vuelta.

Grace se sentó junto a Jasper en el único sillón que quedaba en la sala y pusieron un programa infantil, la niña estaba muy entretenida viendo el televisor, Jasper solo disfrutaba de escuchar la tele y de las risas que provenían de la boca de la pequeña

-Hazte a un lado niña- dijo María quitándola del sillón y cambiándole al televisor

-Nuuuuu, yo toy vendo tele-dijo molesta Grace

-Ahora yo la estoy viendo- le contesto feamente María, lo que ocasiono que la niña se echara en brazos de Jasper

Jasper primero no supo cómo reaccionar, luego la abrazo hacia el acurrucando su carita entre su pecho y la sentó en sus piernas

-Esh una mujel mala- dijo Grace señalándole a Jasper a María

-Ves lo que ocasionas- le dijo Jasper a María

-No me importa- dijo encogiéndose de hombros

Jasper se puso de pie y se dirigió hasta donde le había dicho su hermana que habían algunas hojas y colores, se sentó en el piso y comenzó a dibujar con la pequeña niña

-¿Qué dibujaste Grace?- le pregunto Jasper a la niña que había hecho muchos garabatos en la hoja y que aunque Jasper lo pudiera ver no lo iba a entender

-Senol billotesh- dijo ella señalando el dibujo

-¿Es tu mascota?- pregunto Jasper

-Nu, esh mi conejo de peyuche, que el tio Emmet peldio- decía la niña

-Ya veo- contesto Jasper

-¿Tu qué dibujashte?- pregunto Grace viendo las curvas en el dibujo de su nuevo amigo

-Un arcoíris ¿se parece?- pregunto Jasper mostrándole el papel a la niña

-Nu- dijo Grace viendo puras rayas para luego echarse a reír

-Si eso creí yo también- dijo también riendo

Después de dibujar, comenzaron a jugar lo que Grace le decía Jasper, era un poco difícil ya que él no podía ver y pues no podía jugar todos los juegos pero hacia lo que pudiera para no aburrir a la pequeña niña. María por el contrario se la paso sentada viéndolos con envidia aquella niña le había caído mal después de que la rechazo en la mañana y la envidiaba porque ahora ella tenía toda la atención de su adorado Jasper, de vez en cuando le subía el volumen al televisor para evitar escuchar las risas que producían aquellas dos personitas.

Después jugar un buen rato Jasper se acostó en el sillón que María ya había desocupado por salir del departamento e irse a caminar, la pequeña Grace se acostó sobre el pecho de Jasper y de inmediato se quedó dormida sobre el que ninguno de los dos sabia era su padre.

Rosalie y Emmet llegaron al departamento con bolsas de comida ya que se les había hecho un poco tarde, cuando entraron lo primero que vieron a Jasper y Grace dormidos en el sofá.

-Míralos Emm, no se ven tan lindos, Gracie se encariño muy rápido con mi hermano- decía emocionada Rosalie

Emmet lo único que pudo hacer fue soltar de golpe las bolsas que traía en la mano haciendo que cayeran en el piso.

-¿Qué sucede Emmet?- pregunto preocupada Rosalie acercándose a su novio

-Es él- dijo viendo a Jasper

-¿El quien? – pregunto Rosalie

-Jasper- dijo Emmet

-Mi hermano- dijo sonriente Roasalie aun sin entender

-No, no , es su padre- dijo Emmet aun bastante sorprendido

-¿Su padre?- pregunto Rosalie

-Si- dijo Emmet asintiendo

-¿De quién? No entiendo- decía Rosalie

-De Grace- contesto Emmet

-¿De Gracie?- pregunto Rosalie

-Rosalie deja de preguntar lo que te digo- dijo exasperado Emmet- Jasper es el padre de Grace

-¿Qué?- pregunto sorprendida Rosalie

-Lo que escuchaste- dijo recogiendo las cosas

-¿Pero cómo?- pregunto impactada

-No hace falta que te explique cómo- dijo Emmet refiriéndose al acto literal

-No me refiero a eso bobo- dijo Rosalie riendo y pegándole en el brazo- tu sabes a que me refiero en verdad

-Vamos te contare afuera- dijo Emmet llevándola de la mano, para poder contarle a Rosalie la historia de Jasper y Alice

Emmet y Rosalie se sentaron en las escaleras cercanas al departamento, Emmet le conto todo lo que el sabia había pasado en un mes, claro no se lo podía contar a detalle ni el mismo sabia, pero si que su hermana y Jasper se habían enamorado.

-Ahora ¿Qué haremos?- pregunto Rosalie

-No lo se- dijo Emmet- Necesito hablar con Edward- dijo Emmet poniéndose de pie de inmediato y sacando su móvil


	18. Capitulo 18 Taspeel Mamáa

**Hola aqui les dejo otro capitulo de la historia (: Gracias a todos los que leen y dejan sus comentarios jejejeje ¿que les parece? por favor opinen acerca de el :D Muchisimaas gracias! espero sea de su agrado!**

**Capítulo 18**

-¿Qué pasa Emmet? – pregunto Edward del otro lado el auricular

-¿Estas ocupado?- pregunto Emmet- Necesito hablar contigo urgentemente

-Estoy comiendo con Bella pero dime lo que necesites- decía un tanto preocupado - ¿todo esta bien?

-No contesto secamente Emmet – es sobre Alice

-¿Qué tiene Alice? La acabo de ver ella está bien- decía Edward sin comprender la preocupación de su hermano

-No – Emmet se empezaba a desesperar- Jasper volvió

-¿Qué?- pregunto histérico Edward- creí que nunca mas volveríamos a saber de el

-Yo también lo creí- decía Emmet- pero no vas a creer esto, Jasper es el mellizo de Rosalie, del que tanto nos hablaba

-Bromeas ¿verdad?- preguntaba Edward

-Como bromearía con eso Edward- decía Emmet- como no nos dimos cuenta antes son idénticos- decía mientras no escuchaba contestación ni nada- Edward, ¡Edward! ¿Sigues ahí?

-Si si- decía aun sorprendido - ¿Qué haremos?

-No lo sé genio, para eso te hable- dijo sarcásticamente Emmet

-No podemos hacer nada Emmet- dijo ya un poco as sereno- es problema de Alice, el se enterara de una u otra manera que eres hermano de Alice y yo sé que amas a Alice pero no para desaparecer a Rosalie de tu vida y Jasper viene incluido en el paquete no lo podremos evadir toda la vida, dile la verdad al fin y al acabo él se dará cuenta podrá ser ciego pero no tonto – dijo suspirando Edward- lo demás solo se dará, solo no se te ocurra por ninguna razón ni circunstancia no te compete decirle que Grace es su hija, eso no te compete a ti ni a mi, ese es problema de Alice y de nadie más- termino de decir Edward

-Está bien Edward, gracias- dijo Emmet antes de despedirse de su hermano y colgar el teléfono, ciertamente de los tres Edward el más centrado y siempre sabía como salir de problemas porque en lo que consternaba a Alice y Emmet siempre tendían a agrandar el problema

Cuando volvieron a entrar al departamento Jasper ya se encontraba despierto al igual que la niña, Grace corría por la casa dando brinquitos como lo solía hacer Alice de pequeña, Jasper solo estaba sentado pacíficamente en el sillón.

-Hey han vuelto- dijo Jasper percibiendo el aroma de su hermana y escuchando que la puerta se cerraba

-Hola Jas- saludo Rosalie acercándose y besando a su hermano en la caballera

-Nos has vuelto sola- dijo percibiendo el aroma masculino de alguien- Me presentaras por fin a tu novio – dijo arqueando las cejas

-Si- dudo Rosalie el momento había llegado- Jasper él es mi novio Emmet- dijo ayudando a su hermano para que quede frente a Emmet y pudieran estrechar su mano

Un placer- dijo Jasper estrechando la mano de Emmet quien estaba más nervioso que cualquier otro día de su vida

-Igualmente Jasper, es bueno al fin conocerte- dijo Emmet rogando porque no reconociera su voz pero fue algo en vano ya que bien sabía que los ciegos desarrollan más los otros sentidos y sobretodo que el ya conocía la voz de Emmet.

Hubo un momento de silencio y Jasper frunció el ceño, sabía que esa voz la conocía era imposible no reconocerla, de pronto muchos recuerdos que había comenzado a olvidar se le vinieron a la cabeza, estaba borrosos dos años sin colores, ya nos los recordaba tanto, sin embargo si aquella foto que hasta aquel día aun guardaba, y aunque tratare de acordarse de cómo era Emmet lo único que se le veía claramente a la cabeza era la imagen de Alice con cada uno de sus colores.

-¿Eres…- comenzó a preguntar, Rosalie veía la escena con una mueca en la cara

-El mismo- se limitó a decir Emmet con una enorme sonrisa

-Cuanto tiempo- dijo Jasper emocionado, abrazando a su viejo amigo

-Lo mismo digo Jasper, quien iba a decir que nos volveríamos a ver- decía Emmet

-Bueno si yo…- intentaba decir el rubio, ahí Emmet se dio cuenta que no era lo mejor que pudo haber dicho

- No importa- dijo Emmet tratando de corregí lo anterior- cuéntame que es de ti, bueno que hiciste en estos años, ya sabes la milicia- Emmet cuando quería era bastante torpe

-Pues me trataron bien hasta los últimos meses- decía Jasper deprimido- soy ciego cortesía la milicia, que más te puedo contar, la vida de un soldado es horrible, pero no me quejo yo lo escogí y aunque sea un poco pero me gusta- decía sentándose en el sillón, Emmet lo veía sin comprender mucho realmente al nunca le llamo la atención ser soldado no comprendía eso, tal vez porque nunca tuvo una experiencia cercana como Jasper con su padre pero aun así no comprendía

-Ya veo- decía Emmet- ¿y qué me dices de Peter? Aquel amigo tuyo era un chiste – decía Emmet recordando a Peter y a toda la sarta de ocurrencias que decían juntos, luego volvió a comprender que había metido la pata

- No sé qué es de el- dijo deprimido Jasper- él fue herido antes que yo y de gravedad, cuando yo Salí de misión el aún estaba en la base pero cuando volví me informaron que estaba grave y había vuelto al continente, me deprimí- aseguraba Jasper- yo ciego y sin mi mejor amigo era lo peor que me pudiera pasar y además no sabía si seguía vivo o que era de el – continuaba diciendo triste- hasta el día de hoy no he sabido de él ni de que paso – terminó de decir

-Yo lo siento mucho- decía Emmet – estoy seguro de que está bien

-Si eso espero- decía Jasper- y tú cuéntame ¿cómo han estado tus padres?- quería saber acerca de Alice pero al mismo tiempo tenía miedo

-Mis padres- decía Emmet- siguen igual más viejos – dijo riendo

-Solo han pasado tres años Emmet- decía Jasper – y tus padres son traga años

-Si bueno algunas veces he pensado que Esme conoce el secreto de la fuente de la juventud- dijo Emmet ocasionando que rieran – Esme se ha dedicado menos al trabajo y mi padre es el director del hospital de Forks

-¿De Forks?- pregunto Jasper

-Si nos mudamos al poco tiempo que partiste- dijo un poco acongojado

Jasper se quedó pensativo su mirada se veía aún más perdida, era por eso que nunca le contesto la carta Alice, nunca le llego.

-Como están Edward, Bella y …-Jasper dudo un poco para pronunciar su nombre – y Alice- termino de decir. Emmet ya veía venir esa pregunta, Rosalie de inmediato volvió su mirada a su hermano, nunca se imaginó que aquella chica de la que él le había contado era la hermana de su prometido.

-Ellos están bien- dijo de inmediato Emmet- Edward y Bella siguen juntos, Bella ya termino la carrera y trabaja en la universidad dando clases de literatura, Edward aun estudia pero hace prácticas y se la vive en el hospital con mi padre- informo Emmet- cada día están más empalagosos – dijo de nuevo con una mueca- y bueno Alice ella estudio diseño de modas, y trabaja para algunas tiendas de Port Angeles

-Ella dibuja hermoso- dijo Jasper inconscientemente

-Lo sé- contesto Emmet

-Pero y ¿el ballet?- pregunto contrariado Jasper- ella debería ser ahora la mejor bailarina- dijo recordando a su amada bailar como una diosa

-Bueno Alice lo tuvo que dejar- dijo Emmet sabiendo que llegaría el mayor momento de la incomodidad

-¿Por qué?- pregunto angustiado Jasper, si Alice había dejado su mayor sueño tuvo que haber sido por algo grave

En ese justo momento una pequeña risita corrió hacia las piernas de Emmet

-Tio osho ¿la conoshiste a mi amio taspel?- pregunto la niña a Emmet

-Si Grace- dijo Emmet- es amigo de la familia

-Ooooh- dijo la niña

-Fue por ella ¿verdad?- pregunto Jasper entendiéndolo todo

-Si – asintió Emmet

-¿Quién es el padre? – pregunto Jasper un poco molesto, a Emmet casi le da un paro cardiaco en ese momento

-Alice solo nos dijo que sucedió en una fiesta – dijo Emmet, no encontraba la manera de mentirle

-¿Cuándo?- preguntaba paranoico Jasper

- Pocos meses después de que te fuiste- dijo mintiendo

-Ya veo- dijo calmándose, Alice lo había olvidado, a decir verdad el no esperaba que ella todavía lo aceptara, para empezar se había ido por más del tiempo acordado y dos ahora era ciego -¿Pero ella es feliz? – pregunto

-Si- se limitó a decir Emmet, sabía que no era del todo cierto la vida de su hermana no era como ella la había planeada, ahora la única felicidad de Alice era Grace.

-Taspel ¿jugamosh? – pregunto Grace que se había pasado toda la mañana jugando con su nuevo amigo

-Grace vamos a comer, luego juegas con Jasper- le dijo Emmet sentándola en sus piernas

-¿Se parece a ella? – pregunto Jasper viendo fijamente a la nada como si buscara a Emmet

-Bastante- dijo Emmet acariciando el cabello de su sobrina- es una pequeña Alice

-¿Mamá?- pregunto Grace emocionada

-Si te pareces a tu mamá- le dijo Emmet

-¿Ya mamosh con ella?- pregunto Grace, era lógico ya la extrañaba

-Si pronto ya estaremos con mamá- le dijo Emmet

-Taspel dijo compralme otlo senol billotesh- dijo emocionada - ¿Velda?

-Así es pequeña- dijo sonriendo Jasper, a pesar de que fuera hija de su amada con otro fulano la niña le caía sumamente bien

-Taspel ma a menir con noshotrosh – pregunto Grace

-¿A dónde?- pregunto Jasper

-Con mami y papa Calisle y abelita Eshme- decía la niña- y con tio edald y tia bella

Jasper se sorprendió al oír eso ¿se irían?

-¿Rosalie?- pregunto Jasper

-Si bueno Jas- comenzó a decir Rosalie- nos iremos a Forks pasado mañana, el departamento está casi vacío, ahí está nuestra casa

-No sé si deba ir- empezó a decir

-Tonterías va porque vas- se quejó Rosalie

En ese momento la puerta de la casa se abrió y María entro

-Veo que ya conoces al noviecito de tu hermana- exclamo al ver a Emmet - ¿Qué vamos a comer muero de hambre?

-Tu nada puede comer afuera- le dijo Rosalie

-Rosalie, no seas grosera- se enfadó Jasper a lo que María le saco la lengua porque la defendió

-Vengan a comer- dijo molesta Rosalie sirviendo todo a la mesa

Grace tomo de la mano a Jasper y a su tío Emmet para caminar hasta la mesa

J

A

-Mamáaa- grito Alice

-¿Qué pasa Ali? – pregunto Esme pintando algunas piezas de cerámica

-Podrías acompañarme al estudio, creo que ya está todo listo, quiero abrirlo de inmediato- decía emocionada, esa era la Alice de siempre

-Claro cariño deja me lavo- dijo levantándose al lavabo sus mano tenían pintura

Ambas se dirigieron al auto y fueron directo al estudio se encontraba en el centro de Forks, era grande y muy rustico hecho con madera, tenia una enorme duela y espejos alrededor, dos salones y fotografías de compañías de Ballet, era simplemente perfecto, e incluso ya habían algunas niñas inscritas asi que empezaría a dar clase lo antes posible.

-¿Qué te parece?- pregunto Alice a su madre, recién en la mañana había terminado de colocarle las fotografías

-Es perfecto hija, me encanta- decía Esme- has heredado mis dotes- decía riendo

-Si eso parece- decía alegre

-¿Solo tu darás clase cariño? – pregunto Esme

-No creo que no- decía Alice- contratare a alguien que me ayude con algún grupo

-Me parece bien- dijo observando- Alice cariño hoy iré a comer con papá ¿quieres venir? – pregunto a su hija

Alice asintió, hace mucho que no se sentía como antes, Grace consumía la mayor parte de su tiempo junto con el trabajo, realmente esos días si le habían servido para relajarse un poco, aparte que se había sentido consentida aunque sea por tres días ya que Edward tampoco estaba se había ido a casa de Bella a acompañarla porque su padre había salido de vacaciones con su novia, así que en esos momentos Carlisle y Esme solo tenían una hija.

Sin embargo Alice no contaba con que lo que iba a pasar a partir de los próximos días volvería a cambiar su vida y traería consigo cosas que no imaginaba.

-¡Hola!- contesto su teléfono Alice al ver que Emmet la llamaba

-Mamiiiii- grito una niña por el otro lado

-Hola mi amor- dijo Alice alegre de escuchar la voz de su hija -¿Cómo estas pequeña?

-Meeen- dijo alegre

-Qué bueno Grace ¿me extrañas? – quiso saber Alice

-Chi mami- contesto Grace

-¿Te estas divirtiendo con el Tío Emmet y la Tía Rosalie? – pregunto Alice

-Chiii iwal con mi amio Taspel – dijo Grace

-¿Taspel? – pregunto Alice

-Nooo mami, Taspeel- trato de decir de nuevo Grace refiriéndose a que era Jasper

-¿Gasper?- pregunto Alice que no entendía mucho a su hija

-Nuuuuu- decía Grace del otro lado molesta

-Cariño no te entiendo bien ¿te parece si me cuentas cuando me veas? – decía Alice dándose por vencida de tratar de averiguar el nombre del amigo de Grace

-Meno, ta mien- dijo la pequeña – pelo es taspeeel mamá – volvió a decir la niña

-Si amor está bien- dijo Alice sintiéndose mal por no entender muy bien – Grace pásame al tio Emmet

-Chi mami- dijo la niña

-Te amo pequeña- le dijo Alice

-Mi tamben mami- le dijo a su madre y luego le paso el teléfono a su tío Emmet que había sido el que había hecho la llamada


	19. Capitulo 19 ¡Alice!

**Hola a todos perdon por la fatidica demora pero la escuela, ensayos, el baile, me tienen agobiada, pero no crean que he olvidado la historia estoy igual de emocionada con ella que ustedes...Espero el capitulo sea de suagrado y los REVIEWS al respecto de el...Mil Gracias por leeer :)**

**Capitulo 19**

-Vamos Emmet, nos dejara el avión- decía Rosalie jalando de la mano a su novio

-Rose no sé hasta cuando volvamos y me necesito llevar una buena dotación de esto- decía Emmet señalando unos dulces de la tienda en la que estaba parado

-Emmet Cullen, en todos los aeropuertos existen esos dulces, cuando lleguemos a Port Angeles podrás comprar los que se te plazcan- lo regañaba Rosalie

-Te equivocas querida, los de Seattle no saben igual que los de acá- decía Emmet escogiendo aún más caramelos- además ¿verdad que quieres caramelos Grace?- preguntaba Emmet utilizando a su sobrina

-Chiii dulcheeeees- decía la niña que estaba en la carriola que empujaba Rosalie - ¿Taspeel tu tamen queles dulches veldal? – preguntaba Grace a Jasper que estaba parado junto a ella

-Suenan apetecibles- dijo Jasper recargándose en su bastón

-No tienen remedio- se quejó Rosalie

María resoplo viendo la escena era tan absurdo, no soportaba pasar ni un segundo más con ellos una vez en Forks ella se encargaría de conquistar ya por fin a Jasper asi tenerlo para ella sola y se irían muy lejos no toleraría ver por mucho tiempo a la famosísima Rosalie ni al novio, ni a esa pequeña niña que ella consideraba hartante después de que no le hizo caso.

Después de comprar los dulces, se dirigieron por fin al avión, Grace en seguida se había quedado dormida, la pequeña niña el ultimo día en Nueva York había extrañado demasiado a su madre por lo que se la había pasado un poco llorona.

J

A

-Bella, enserio tengo una sensación muy extraña- decía Alice con una mueca, mientras caminaba por el centro comercial con su mejor amiga y cuñada

-Tranquila Alice ¿Grace está bien no? Ayer hablaste en la noche con Emmet- le decía la castaña

-Si se- informo Alice- pero es diferente no siento preocupación de madre es otra cosa

-Estás un poco paranoica Ali – dijo Bella

-Sí creo que tienes razón- suspiro Alice para luego voltear y ver una tienda de ropa- ¡Por Dios Bells ve ese vestido es hermoso, lo tengo que comprar, seguramente habrá uno para ti!- exclamo dando brinquitos y jalando del brazo a su mejor amiga, Alice no había cambiado para nada cuando se trataba de ropa y de ir de compras

-¿No es hermoso?- preguntaba Alice a Bella quien también salía del probador, llevaba un vestido corto de adelante y largo de atrás sin manga que se amarraba en la parte media de la espalda, la parte de arriba era de un color salmón y la falda del vestido era floreado, era simplemente hermoso, la hacía resaltar sus ojos esmeralda que lucían igual a los de su hermano

-Si lo es- afirmo Bella mirándola, tenía que admitirlo su mejor amiga era muy hermosa y lo que se pusiera se le veía espléndidamente, no había duda que los Cullen tenían muy buenos genes, Bella se miró en el espejo llevaba un vestido del mismo tipo corto de adelante y largo por detrás pero todo blanco con una cinta negra, algo más sencillo para su gusto, sin embargo con Alice a lado no se sentía la más bella del mundo

-Te ves hermosa Bells, Edward te amará más con el vestido, nos los pondremos hoy en la cena con Emmet y Rosalie- decía Alice dando brinquitos- dejaras a mis hermano boquiabierto y bueno yo tal vez logre impresionar al hermano de Rosalie, tal vez sea guapo- decía riendo Alice, nunca dejaba de lado su sentido del humor

-Alice, el hermano de Rosalie es ciego- dijo Bella recordando una plática con Edward

-Tienes razón- dijo Alice- no importa, no dicen ¿Qué el amor es ciego? – preguntaba entre risas Alice

-Hay Alice, nunca cambias- rio Bella entrando de nuevo al probador para quitarse el vestido.

Al terminar de comprar ambas regresaron a la casa de Alice, Esme preparaba la cena para recibir a su hijo, Emmet le había llamado y había dicho que quería que fuese una cena especial que les tenía que decir algo, Esme rogaba muy por dentro de sí que no fuera otro bebé, no porque no quisiera nietos si no porque le encantaría que sus hijos hicieran lo correcto primero casarse y luego bebé, pero si ese era el motivo, adelante estaría encantada con otro nieto.

-Mamá hemos vuelto- dijo Alice entrando dejando las bolsas en un sillón de la sala, Tommy y Prada corrieron hacia ella, aquellos perros eran los bebes de Esme y Carlisle- Hey peludos, vamos con mamá

-Hola cariño, hola Bella ¿Cómo les fue?- decía Esme limpiándose las manos en el delantal

-De maravilla mamá, encontramos unos vestidos hermosos- decía Alice sonriente como una pequeña niña

-Espero que Alice no te halla traído de arriba abajo querida- dijo Esme refiriéndose a Bella

-Ya me acostumbre- bromeo Bella

-¡Oye!- se quejó Alice

Las tres mujeres rieron ante aquel comentario

-Mira mamá es para Gracie- dijo Alice mostrándole a su madre el conjunto que tenía en la única bolsa que no había dejado en la sala

-Es precioso- dijo Esme

-Se enamoró de él desde que lo vio- dijo Bella

-Me imagino- prosiguió Esme- Bien chicas basta de seguir hablando y ayúdenme a terminar la cena, Emmet quiere que todo sea perfecto

-¿A qué se debe la cena?- pregunto Alice quien veía la receta que Esme estaba siguiendo

-No lo sé tu hermano me dijo que sería algo especial- dijo Esme metiendo el pollo al horno

-Mamá serás abuela de nuevo – dijo emocionada Alice

-¡Alice!- dijeron Esme y Bella a la vez

-No lo creo Alice no sería algo tan grande si fuera esa noticia- inquirió Esme

-No lo sabes mamá- dijo Alice recalcando mucho su frase

Las tres siguieron en su preparación de la cena hasta que llegó la hora de arreglarse para la cena, entre las tres acomodaron las cosas en la mesa que tenían en el jardín trasero realmente era un lugar muy bello, después de tener todo listo y terminarse de arreglar bajaron para ya instalarse en el jardín, cuando llego Edward se dirigió de inmediato a darse una ducha y cambiarse, Carlisle hizo lo mismo, cuando Edward hubo terminado se dirigió al jardín para saludar a su novia, al verla quedo impactado se veía hermosa con ese vestido blanco.

-Te ves tan hermosa- le susurro a su oído mientras las abrazaba

-Gracias, tú también te ves muy bien- le dijo besando sus labios- tu hermana escogió mi vestido

-Alice tiene buen gusto- le dijo correspondiendo el beso- pero todo lo que te pongas se te ve realmente hermoso

-Hey no coman pan enfrente de los pobres- jugo Alice con sus palabras que los veía desde donde estaba sentada-¿para mí no hay un beso?- pregunto a su hermano

-Todos los que quieras- dijo Edward acercándose a saludar a su hermanita - ¿emocionada?

-Como no tienes idea, ya quiero a Grace aquí conmigo- dijo Alice, los pocos días que se había ido la pequeña le habían parecido una eternidad

J

A

-¿Tus padres no pudieron haber venido por nosotros? – Preguntaba María de mal humor en el camino- no que tienen mucho dinero ¿pudieron pagar un chofer no? – seguía diciendo dentro del taxi

-María no seas grosera, esa clase de preguntas no se hacen- decía Jasper con la mirada fija en el camino aunque no lo pudiera ver, la pequeña Grace estaba en sus piernas ya durmiendo se había aferrado a que quería estar con el

-Recuérdame porque la trajimos Jas- decía Rosalie con la poca paciencia que le quedaba

-Porque es mi lazarillo- informo secamente Jasper, sinceramente ya estaba un poco cansado de la actitud de María

-¿Soy como tu perro?- pregunto ofendida María

-Baja el volumen despertaras a la niña- dijo molesto Jasper

-Me importa un comino, me dijiste perro- decía enfadada

-Nunca te dije eso, pero si tú lo quieres ver así- decía enfadado también

-Idiota- contesto María. Realmente la morena se había enfadado, sin embargo ahora con más razón no se alejaría de él, no le daría gusto ni a él ni a su hermana.

Rosalie refunfuñaba por lo bajo, no quería que aquella tipa estuviera en un día tan importante pero que más podía hacer, solo esperaba que pronto desapareciera de sus vidas.

-Al fin en casa- Emmet dijo vislumbrando su casa casi en medio de la nada como solía decir junto con Edward, los autos de su padre y hermano ya estaban ahí así que el momento ya había llegado

-¿Cómo es Rosalie?- pregunto Jasper después de escuchar la exclamación de Emmet

-Grande y hermosa, esta casa es fabulosa- decía emocionada

-Rosalie no sé si deba bajar- decía Jasper nervioso sintiendo que alguien tomaba a la niña de sus brazos y lo ayudaba a salir

-Calla- dijo Rosalie- aquí la única que no debe estar es María- término de decir la rubia

-Qué pena- dijo sarcásticamente la morena

-Rosalie es enserio- decía Jasper no sabía cómo reaccionar, hasta ese momento la incertidumbre y el miedo se comenzaban a apoderar de el

-Jasper eres mi hermano tienes que estar aquí, y ella es su hermana tiene que estar también, lo siento tendrás que hacer esto por mí – decía tomándose del brazo de su hermano. El señor del taxi ayudaba bajando las maletas, Emmet cargaba a la pequeña Grace quien le decía que extrañaba al señor Bigotes.

Emmet se acercó a la puerta y toco el timbre de inmediato la puerta se abrió

-Abelitaaaa- grito la niña queriendo bajar de los brazos de Emmet para ir con Esme

-Hola cariño- dijo Esme viendo a los recién llegados, su Emmet y Rosalie estaban ahí, pero había dos personas a las que no conocía un rubio muy apuesto con la mirada perdida y una morena guapa pero mal encarada- Me alegra que ya estén de regreso- le dijo a los recién llegados tomando en brazos a su nieta

Jasper escuchaba muy atento todo, aquella voz tan dulce y cálida supuso que le pertenecía a la madre de Alice, ella decía que su madre era la mujer más dulce del planeta.

En ese momento Carlisle salió de la cocina con una enorme sonrisa

-Papaa Calisle- grito emocionada Grace

A Jasper cada vez más se le comprimía el corazón, seguramente Alice no tardaría en aparecer

-Papá, mamá, él es el hermano de Rosalie, Jaspe Hale- dijo Emmet presentado al rubio

Jasper al escuchar su nombre levanto el mentón y se irguió como todo un buen caballero extendiendo su mano, esperando la respuesta de alguno de los dos

-Es un placer Jasper- dijo Carlisle estrechando la mano del susodicho, mientras veía de reojo que Esme veía una y otra vez a Jasper y luego a Grace, Carlisle simplemente no lo entendió

-El placer es mío Señor Cullen- dijo Jasper

-Él es Taspeel abelita- dijo Grace señalando al rubio

-Ya lo veo querida- dijo Esme- bienvenido a nuestra casa Jasper- le sonrió alegremente Esme

María veía extrañada toda la escena, no entendía el nerviosismo de Jasper y la actitud extraña de la señora Cullen

-Pero que mal educados pasen- dijo Carlisle ayudándolos con las maletas, Rosalie llevaba a Jasper por el brazo, cuando un aroma muy familiar para él se comenzó a intensificar

-¡Maamiii!- grito Grace bajándose de los brazos de su abuela para correr a su madre

Alice salía de la cocina con un vaso de agua, al escuchar el gentío supuso que ya habían regresado y que su angelito ya estaba en casa de nuevo, cuando entro a la sala donde estaban todos, se quedó petrificada al ver a la persona que estaba delante de ella del brazo de Rosalie, logro escuchar el grito de su hija y eso la hizo reaccionar soltando el vaso de cristal provocando un ruido estrepitoso y que se rompiera en mil pedazos.

-¡Alice!- exclamo Jasper al escuchar lo que acababa de pasar, supuso que esa reacción había provenido de la castaña

Alice, seguía ahí parada como si nada, Grace se había vuelto un mar de lágrimas al asustarse con el vaso por lo que Esme la había tomado de inmediato de nuevo en sus brazos, Jasper intento buscar a Alice con los brazos pero todo era en vano, se tropezó incluso con un sillón cercano a él. Alice salió corriendo hacia el patio donde estaban Bella y Edward perdidos en una plática de labio a labio, cuando se percataron de Alice se separaron de inmediato y Edward se dirigió a su hermanita, sabía que Jasper había llegado.

-¿Alice que pasa?- pregunto angustiado viendo a su hermana casi al borde del llanto y con una mirada confundida

-El- dijo nerviosa abrazandose de su hermano

-Jasper- dijo el como si nada

-¿L sabias?- pregunto separándose de el

-Emmet me conto- dijo sintiéndose mal

-¿Y no me dijiste nada al respecto?- preguntaba enfadada

-Yo… no sabia como…- decía Edward apenado

-Eres un mal hermano Edward- decía golpeando su pecho- tú y Emmet, pudieron haberme dicho algo

-Hey basta- decía Edward tratando de tranquilizarla y atrayéndola a sus brazos – algún dia pasaría

-No es cierto- decía llorando en los brazos de Edward

-¡Alice! – escucho que alguien la llamaba, esa voz que tanto le gustaba

-Necesitas hablar con el – le dijo Edward

-No estoy preparada- decía- tengo miedo

-No lo tengas- decía el

-Ha vuelto, tienes que aprovechar la oportunidad- decía Edward

-Pero y si me olvido en todo este tiempo- decía acongojada

-Podran ser buenos amigos- contesto seriamente

-Pero y que hare con lo de Grace- decía nerviosa

-No le puedes negar el derecho de ser padre y a Grace el derecho de tenerlo ahora que sabes que esta vivo- le decía maduramente Edward

-¡Alice!- volvió a decir la voz que había logrado llegar hasta allá, Jasper se golpeó con la puerta corrediza del jardín trasero y se tropezó con el pequeño escalón

-Anda- le susurro Edward a Alice – es el momento de hablar – término de decir y beso la cabellera de su hermanita, tomo a Bella de la mano que había visto todo con los ojos bien abiertos y se dirigieron hacia dentro de la casa

-Es bueno verte de nuevo viejo amigo- le dijo Edward a Jasper quien escucho atentamente y sintió la mano de su amigo sobre su hombro

-Lo mismo digo- comento Jasper


	20. Capitulo 20 El Reencuentro

**Hola aqui estoy de nuevo dejandoles un nuevo capitulo, espero sea mucho de su agrado, perdon por la tardanza pero como dicen mas vale tarde que nunca :D Espero les agrade y dejen sus comentarios**

**Capitulo 20**

¡-Alice!- volvió a decir Jasper quien extendía las manos al frente y trataba de encontrarla

Alice se había llevado la mano a la boca para evitar hipar sonoramente, las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas rápidamente no podía creer que su Jasper estuviera de regreso, que estuviera ahí con ella, pero tampoco podía creer que aquel los ojos azules tan hermosos no vieran más allá de la oscuridad.

-Alice, dime que estas aquí y que no estoy hablando y gritando como un idiota- decía de nuevo moviendo su cabeza y agitando suavemente sus manos

Alice esbozo una pequeña sonrisa ante aquel comentario, para después reaccionar.

-Aquí estoy Jasper- le dijo tomando una de sus manos y acercándose a el

Jasper sintió aquel calor del tacto de Alice recorrer su cuerpo, hace tanto que no lo sentía, seguía tan enamorado de ella e incluso más que la primera vez que la vio

-Alice- volvió a decir atrayéndola hacia el cubriéndola en un abrazo y respirando su inconfundible aroma. Alice correspondió el abrazo se sintió finalmente completa en los brazos de Jasper, extrañaba esa sensación de seguridad las lágrimas seguían recorriendo sus mejillas, a pesar de que al fin estaba de vuelta y que quería tenerlo a su lado cada minuto a partir de ese sentía una imponencia y estaba enojada porque había desaparecido tanto tiempo y peor ahora que no podía ver nada.

Después de unos minutos deshicieron el abrazo, Alice ya estaba más tranquila ya no sollozaba por lo ocurrido ahora estaba dispuesta a reclamarle el porqué de sus acciones.

-¿Por qué Jasper?- preguntaba ella intentando encontrar la mirada del rubio

-¿Por qué que Alice? – pregunto desconcertado

-Te fuiste a la guerra, dijiste que volverías dos años mas tarde y no lo hiciste- decía ella molesta

-Regrese un años después de lo acordado- trataba de defenderse

-Nunca me escribiste- decía ella enfadado- lo prometiste- susurro

-Claro que lo hice te escribí – decía sorprendido

-¿Cuándo? – Pregunto- dijiste que lo harías a los tres meses, pasaron tres años y nunca recibí carta tuya- le clamaba

-Yo te escribí- volvió a decir- es cierto que lo hice después de ese tiempo, pero entiéndeme Alice estaba en la guerra o te escribía o agarraba un rifle y salvaba mi vida además, tu te mudaste como pretendías que e escribiera nunca me dijiste

-Yo no lo sabía, me entere que me mudaría a los pocos días de tu partida y como se suponía que te escribiera mi nueva dirección, si tú nunca escribiste cuando lo prometiste- decía alterada

-¿Y porque tú nunca fuiste a buscarla?- preguntaba el molesto- pudiste ir a preguntar a Washington si no tenían alguna carta con tu nombre

-Porque no pensé que en verdad la fueras a escribir, ya habías roto la promesa de los tres meses- le dijo secamente

Ambos se quedaron callado, Jasper no era lo que se esperaba de su rencuentro con Alice, y Alice no se había imaginado gritándole a Jasper sobre sus acciones pensaba que el día que lo volviera a ver si es que lo hacía seria completamente diferente a esa discusión.

-Alice, no regrese para pelear, regrese para estar contigo- decía sinceramente

-Jasper las cosas ahora ya no son como antes- decía ella triste y no queriendo decirlo

-Claro que lo son Alice- decía el tomando de nuevo las manos de Alice- déjame de nuevo entrar a tu vida, prometo que estaba me quedare

-No Jasper tu no entiendes- cada palabra que Alice decía le dolía a ella misma

-¿Qué no entiendo Alice?- preguntaba- yo te sigo amando, nunca lo deje de hacer

-No lo demostraste- decía acongojada

-Si de eso hablamos tu tampoco- le reprocho – vamos Alice, podemos volver a comenzar, como cuando nos conocimos

-Jasper entiéndelo ya no es como nada igual a cuando nos conocimos- decía Alice

-Claro que no ahora te amo mas- decía el sinceramente

-Jasper no podría funcionar de nuevo- decía Alice con lágrimas- yo ya no estoy sola Jasper, Grace es parte de mi vida ahora y tengo que velar por su bienestar siempre ya no puedo hacer lo que yo quiera tengo que pensar en lo más conveniente para mi hija- decía mientras las palabras le cortaban como si fueran dagas

-¿Qué estas insinuando Alice?- dijo molesto ante aquellas palabras

-Yo no te estoy insinuando nada- decía ella mintiendo, no es que no quisiera a Jasper en realidad lo amaba más de lo que podía amar a alguien, pero ahora en su condición no sabría si sería un buen padre para Grace

-Claro que lo haces Alice- dijo Jasper decepcionado - ¿soy ciego verdad? Ese es el problema

Alice se quedó callada, a quien quería engañar, no es que ya no lo quisiera solo que no creía que fuese lo mejor para Grace, tal vez podrían ser amigos nada mas

-Lo sabía- dijo Jasper al no escuchar respuesta- No se cómo no lo pensé antes, como podrías estar con u ciego ¿verdad? Solo podría ser un estorbo, pensé que serias diferente a todas las demás personas

-Soy diferente- decía Alice molesta ante el comentario

-Eres igual a todos los que me han rechazado- decía Jasper un poco dolido

-Tienes razón- decía Alice molesta ante las palabras- soy igual a ellos, para que quiero tener a mi lado a un lisiado como tú, no creo que sea lo mejor para ti y para mi hija- decía con desdén Alice, le había dicho que era una igualada

- Si no creo que yo sea lo mejor- dijo Jasper- además yo tampoco quiero estar con una que se fue a acostar con el primer hombre para olvidarse de mí ¿Por qué fue así como nació Grace no?, te revolcaste con un fulano – decía también molesto por las palabras

-Eres un idiota Jasper Hale, no tienes ni la menor idea de todo lo que estás diciendo- decía Alice llena de lágrimas para después salir corriendo hacia la casa.

Jasper se dejó caer donde estaba también llorando y poniendo las manos sobre su cara, se sentía tan estúpido por haber dicho todo lo anterior, jamás habría querido herir a Alice

Alice paso corriendo llorando por la sala donde estaban todos, Grace al verla salió disparada hacia su madre, pero esta siguió su camino sin percatarse de su hija y se encerró en su habitación

-Jasper- dijo Rosalie poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia donde habían hablado Jasper y Alice

-¿Qué paso Jas?- pregunto preocupada Rosalie viendo a su hermano llorando en el suelo

-Nada, me quiero ir ahora- dijo poniéndose de pie como pudo y comenzando a caminar dando pasos torpes

-Jasper no puedes irte- decía Rosalie

-Claro que puedo- le contesto moviendo sus manos a todas partes para no tropezar con nada

Rosalie lo siguió hasta la sala

-Jasper detente- le dijo tomándolo del brazo- te dije que lo hicieras por mi

-Lo siento Rose- decía apenado- pero no puedo

-Se supone que hoy sería un día especial y lo estás arruinando Jasper, por favor – decía Rosalie molesta y triste a la vez

-Perdón- dijo bajando la mirada y buscando su bastón por las mesas de la sala, cuando lo tomo María quien había disfrutado todo se puso de pie y lo tomo del brazo, para dirigirse hacia la puerta con el orgullosa de todo lo que estaba pasando.

-¡GRACIAS JASPER POR ARRUINAR DEL DIA EN QUE ANUCIARIA MI COMPROMISO!- le grito Rosalie a su hermano que ya estaba fuera de la casa para luego echarse a llorar en brazos de Emmet.

Esme había subido a ver como estaba Alice, Carlisle veía sorprendido todo lo anterior, Bella estaba junto a Edward quien cargaba a Grace en una esquine de la sala observando todo lo sucedido, la niña estaba llorando a toda potencia escuchaba gritos y no entendía nada a sus escasos dos años solo escuchaba gritos y la asustaban.

-Ya, ya Rosalie cariño, tu hermano no lo hizo a propósito- decía Emmet a su prometida

-Fue mi culpa, no debí de haberlo obligado a venir- decía Rosalie llorando

Arriba se escuchaba a Esme, que intentaba hablar con Alice

-Vamos Alice ábreme la puerta cariño, vamos a hablar- decía tocando la puerta

-Vete Mamáa- se escuchaba detrás de la puerta y de nuevo a Esme insistir

Carlisle seguía paralizado observando todo al igual que Bella, Edward se empezó a percatar que algo no andaba bien, Grace hipaba cada vez más lento pero sorbía su nariz velozmente y las lágrimas salían de sus ojos rápidamente, algo no andaba bien, hacía mucho que no sucedía

-¡Basta! – Grito Edward todos se quedaron callados incluso Esme- le hará daño a Grace tanto susto- decía preocupado calmando a la niña y llevándosela a su padre

Carlisle tomo a su nieta y la llevo de inmediato a su pequeño despacho seguido de Edward quien estaba enfadado con la situación.

A la mañana siguiente todos estaban más tranquilos en la casa, Edward tomaba café junto a su padre, Esme preparaba algunos panqueques y Grace jugaba en el piso con algunas muñecas, Emmet había salido muy temprano para ver a Rosalie.

-Buenos días- susurro Alice bajando a la cocina muy apenada

-Buenos días- dijeron los tres mayores al unísono

-Mamáaaa- grito Grace corriendo a abrazarla, Alice se agacho para estar a la altura de su hija y abrazarla fuertemente, se sentía realmente mal por lo de la noche anterior

-Lo siento- dijo Alice sentándose frente a su padre y Edward

-Creo que le debes una disculpa a otras personas hija- decía Carlisle tomando su taza de café- era una noche especial para tu hermano y Rosalie y no salió como ellos pensaban

-Lo sé y me siento terrible- seguía diciendo Alice

-Grace se comenzó a sentir mal ayer- dijo Edward muy serio, le preocupaba mucho su sobrina. La cara de Alice de inmediato cambio y se puso completamente seria y al borde de las lágrimas de nuevo, se sentía culpable y aparte mala madre

-Tranquila Alice, tu padre la tranquilizo hija, no pasó nada- la calmo Esme- Edward hijo, por favor- le dijo asintiendo con la cabeza y sonriéndole, le pedía de favor que no fuera tan duro con Alice, estaba pasando por situaciones difíciles

-Emmet se casa en diciembre- informo Edward a su hermana – y quiere que le ayudes a planificar todo- cambio de tema completamente y era cierto Emmet y Rosalie sabían que Alice era experta en moda y en todo y querían que su boda sea perfecta

-Sera perfecta- dijo Alice emocionada ante la noticia

- Ya lo creo- dijo Edward

Y asi seria, los siguientes meses Alice seria la planificadora oficial de la boda de Emmet y Rosalie

J

A

Los meses pasaron rápidamente, la boda de Emmet y Rosalie se realizaría en un mes, todo ya estaba casi listo solo faltaban los pequeños detalles. Todo era normal como si nada sucediera, Jasper y Alice se veían casi todos los días debido a los preparativos de la boda, pero solo cruzaban las palabras necesarias no iban más allá de eso. Alice ya había abierto su estudio de danza clásica y era todo un éxito tenía muchas alumnas y ella era una excelente maestra, por su parte Jasper había encontrado una pequeña casa para vivir, no quería estar en la de Rosalie, María seguía estando ahí, Jasper jamás le había dado alas solo la utilizaba de enfermera por así decirlo, pero aquella morena no se daba por vencida y después de conocer a Alice la odiaba más y estaba dispuesta a lo que sea por Jasper, ya que claramente sabía que Jasper y Alice se seguían amando pero que eran testarudos para estar juntos y esa era su oportunidad.

-María te lo he dicho déjame por favor- decía Jasper sentado en el sillón de su casa con un libro en braille entre las manos

-Pero estas muy tenso- decía masajeándole los hombros- quiero estar contigo

-Si necesito tu ayuda te diré gracias, ahora déjame solo- le seguía diciendo

-Que genio- se quejó la morena- debes de olvidar a esa Alice, desde que llegamos aquí eres una persona muy fría

-María no te metas en lo que no te incumbe- le decía- Alice es mi problema no el tuyo

-Pero si quisieras una verdadera relación me dejarías entrar en tu vida- le decía acercándose a la cara de Jasper, no era la primera vez que se le insinuaba

-Ya basta- dijo molesto poniéndose de pie

-Pero Jazzy- dijo seductoramente- recuerda aquella noche en la que tú y yo, bueno ya sabes podrías volver a repetirlo

-Estaba borracho, molesto y necesitaba distraerme- decía pasándose la mano por el cabello

-Oh vamos Jazzy- dijo besándole el cuello

Cuando en ese momento sonó el timbre

-Taspeeeeel- se escuchó del otro lado de la puerta, Jasper se puso de pie y camino hacia donde se encontraba la puerta de su casa, ya la conocía bastante bien como para no chocar con nada

-Hola Jas- dijo Rosalie en la entrada de su casa, con la pequeña Grace entre sus brazos

-Hola Rose- dijo besando la mejilla de su hermana que se había acercado a saludarlo

-Taspeel- la pequeña Grace extendió sus brazos para abrazar a Jasper, se había encariñado mucho con el

-Hola Gracie –dijo tomándola con cuidado entre sus brazos mientras Rosalie cerraba la puerta y lo tomaba del brazo para ayudarlo a llegar a la sala- ¿Cómo estas pequeña?

-Men, te extañe- dijo abrazándolo fuertemente- quelia jugal contigo

-Yo también te extrañe pequeña, me alegra que hallas venido- decía sentándose en el sillón con la niña

-Alice está en el estudio entrenando a unas niñas que participaran en un concurso y no había quien cuidara a Grace así que me ofrecí- decía Rosalie – y como tenía que venir a decirte algo sumamente importante pues la traje conmigo

-Me encanta que vengan – sonrió Jasper mientras Grace ya estaba en el piso observando las cosas de la casa y jugando con su nuevo conejo que Jasper hacia algunos meses atrás le había regalado

Rosalie observaba a la niña y luego veía a su hermano, eran tan iguales tenían los mismos ojos y el mismo carácter, lo único que tenía Grace igual a Alice era el buen sentido de la moda a pesar de ser pequeña y el cabello, de resto era la fiel copia a Jasper

-Rose, te estoy hablando- decía Jasper al notar que su hermana no le contestaba

-Oh lo siento, solo veía el parecido entr…- estaba diciendo Rosalie cuando se dio cuenta de que iba a meter la pata y hasta el fondo

-¿El qué?- pregunto Jasper extrañado

-l parecido entre el señor bigotes anterior y ese que le regalaste a Grace, son muy iguales- decía mintiendo y sintiéndose tonta de donde había salido lo del señor bigotes era absurdo

-Ah- dijo Jasper confuso

-Olvídalo, te diré a lo que vine- decía emocionada- pero antes María ¿no tienes que hacerle de comer a mi hermano? – Preguntaba Rosalie- nos quedaremos a comer y tenemos hambre ¿verdad Gracie?

-Chi- dijo la niña desde donde estaba

-María puedes hacer la comida por favor- decía Jasper

María se levantó furiosa a hacer la comida odiaba a la rubia, a la niña, odiaba realmente a todos menos a Jasper.

-Jas- dijo Rosalie tomando las manos de su hermano- quiero que tú me entregues en el altar

-Rose- dijo sorprendido Jasper

-SI quiero que tu me lleves a Emmet, eres mi hermano, te amo, y eres la única familia que tengo- decía ella apretando fuertemente las manos de su hermano

-Yo Rose, no sé qué decir- decía aun sorprendido

-No digas nada solo acepta y hazme feliz- decía Rosalie

-Ten por seguro que lo hare- le dijo abrazándola – Pero creo que tú me terminaras llevando a mí, no podré ver el camino

-Jasper- exclamo Rosalie- por eso ensayaremos y te aprenderás l camino- dijo besando al frente de su hermanito

-Eres la mejor hermana- le dijo correspondiendo el abrazo

-Y tú el mejor gemelo- decía ella riendo y abrazándolo


	21. Capitulo 21 La Verdad

**Hola a todos ¿como estan? espero que muy bien la verdad. Bueno pues aqui les dejo otro capitulo de la historia espero que sea de su agrado me encanto escribirlo sinceramente y creo que es un capitulo bastante esperado :) Espero sea de su agrado y me dejen algunos Reviews :D**

**Capítulo 21**

-No lo puedo creer, enserio ha pasado ya tanto tiempo- decía Jasper del brazo de Bella mientras caminaban por una pequeña plaza comercial

-Así es Jasper- dijo la castaña- tres años en verdad creía que no volverías

-Si ya sabes la guerra- decía el – pero bueno ¿y la boda con Edward para cuándo? Recuerdo que cuando los conocí ya llevaban unos meses saliendo

-Si bueno ya lo hemos pensando- decía Bella- nos gustaría casarnos para marzo aunque es muy pronto y aun no me lo ha propuesto pero si lo hemos planeado, aunque también ese mes es el cumpleaños de Gracie – decía llegando a su auto

-¿Grace cumple años en marzo? – pregunto Jasper

-Si el 4 de marzo- aseguro Bella – vamos Jas le prometí a Rosalie que te regresaría a su casa después de recoger los recuerdos de la boda

-Si – comenzó a decir Jasper- sabes que, iré a caminar un rato, dile a Rosalie que yo llegare más tarde, se me cuidar lo prometo- decía con una sonrisa y extendiendo su bastón

-No lo sé Jasper- decía Bella no convencida- no creo que a Rosalie le agrade la idea

-De verdad Bella, estaré bien ya se irme a mi casa, no soy tan inútil como el ciego que parezco- decía con una enorme sonrisa

-Está bien Jas, te creo – rio Bella también- si Rosalie explota será por tu culpa

-Toda mía- dijo sonriente- hasta mañana Bella

Bella arranco su auto y de inmediato desapareció del lugar.

Jasper realmente quería estar solo, ahora todo le empezaba a dar vueltas y las dudas llegaban a su cabeza. La niña cumpliría años exactamente en Marzo, Emmet le había dicho que había sido de otra persona unos meses después de que él se fue, pero era imposible que naciera en marzo, las cosas no cuadraban y la duda lo empezó a golpear fuertemente empezó a caminar rápidamente moviendo su bastón hacia adelante para indicarle si hubiera algún obstáculo, sabia exactamente como llegar de donde estaba al estudio de baile, había ido varias veces acompañando a su hermana además algunos meses ahí ya lo habían hecho conocedor del área.

-Míralo, es muy apuesto- escuchaba Jasper algunas voces al llegar hasta donde se supone estaba el estudio

-Lástima que es ciego- dijo otra voz

-Amelie cállate te escuchara, además estar ciego no le quita lo guapo- decía otra voz

-Lo siento Rose- se disculpó la niña- es como los hermanas de la profesora Alice están muy guapos

-Amelie, creo que deberías bajar el volumen- decía la voz, Jasper sonreía hacia un lado escuchando los comentarios, supuso que eran unas niñas como de quince años

-Ay Rose tranquilízate mejor vámonos que mi hermano nos espera- dijo la niña mientras Jasper seguía caminando hacia en la entrada

-Disculpe ya he cerrado el estudio puede volver mañana si gusta- dijo Alice escuchando que la puerta corrediza se abría y dándose la vuelta para ver quién era

-¿Es mía verdad?- pregunto Jasper caminando más rápidamente y moviendo el bastón de un lado a otro para llegar lo más rápido posible a Alice

-¡Jasper!- exclamo casi en un susurro Alice asustada ante su reacción

-Contéstame Alice, dime ¿es mía verdad?- le dijo sintiendo una mano que lo detenía en el pecho lo que le indico que ya se había acercado lo suficiente a Alice

-¿Tuya? ¿De qué hablas?- se hizo la desentendida Alice

-Grace- le dijo seriamente- es mi hija ¿verdad?

-Yo… Jasper- trataba de decir Alice un poco asustada y confusa

-Solo dime la verdad Alice- decía parado firmemente frente a ella

-Jasper, no creo que…- decía Alice

-Yo si lo creo- comenzaba a decir desesperado- Grace nació en marzo no puede ser de otra persona, al menos que mientras estabas conmigo estaba con otro, o que la niña halla nacido prematura

Alice dudo por unos minutos en decirle la verdad

-Alice dime algo- grito Jasper

-Lo es Jasper, nunca he estado con otra persona que no seas tú, Grace es tu hija- dijo bajando la cabeza de vergüenza por no haberle dicho antes

Jasper suspiro y paso su mano por sus cabellos, no lo podía creer era padre, tenía una hija de dos años y se había perdido todo ese tiempo de ella

-Alice somos padres- dijo reaccionando después de un rato que ambos se quedaron en silencio

-Lo somos- Alice torció una sonrisa, Jasper tenía una sonrisa en su rostro - ¿No estas molesto Jasper?

-¿Molesto Alice?- pregunto irónico- me acabas de decir que soy padre de una niña hermosa y que su madre es la mujer que más amo en el planeta ¿Cómo podría estar molesto?

-Porque no te lo había dicho- contesto Alice

-Si bueno, me hubiera gustado que tu me lo hubieras dicho en vez de que yo te preguntara, tendrás tus razones yo creo, pero en este momento no encuentro el motivo para estar molesto- decía serio

-Eres la persona más comprensible del mundo- dijo Alice viendo fijamente los ojos azules del amor de su vida, extrañaba tanto esa mirada, estar con él y sentirse amada por el

-Alice creo que necesitamos hablar- dijo acercando su mano hacia el brazo de Alice para luego deslizarlo lentamente hasta encontrar su rostro y deja su mano sintiendo la cálida mejilla de su amada

-Si yo igual lo creo- dijo la castaña acercándose lentamente hasta los labios de Jasper.

Jasper correspondió el beso de Alice, en tres años era la primera vez que volvía a sentir esos labios, a diferencia de antes ese beso estaba lleno de pasión y arrebatamiento, era como si no quisieran separarse nunca, era un beso desesperado se transmitían la falta que se habían hecho durante años, el aire no les importaba mucho se separaban por segundos para respirar rápidamente y volver a unir sus labios. Alice se aferraba fuertemente a la espalda y cabellos de Jasper, mientras el, la llevaba hacia el tomándola de la cintura fuertemente. Cuando se separaron unos minutos y Alice vio con amor aquellos ojos que ahora estaban perdidos, tomo de la mano a Jasper y lo llevo hasta la parte de atrás del estudio donde se encontraba una pequeña habitación que había hecho para cuando Grace fuera con ella, al llegar a la habitación ambos volvieron a unirse en esa muestra de cariño desenfrenada que no querían parar, poco a poco Jasper fue buscando la parte baja de la blusa de Alice para que no fuera un estorbo mientras ella desabotonaba la camisa de Jasper entre beso y beso, una cosa llevo a la otra, y cuando menos lo esperaron ambos se encontraban uniendo sus vidas y sus cuerpos como aquella vez en la que sin pensarlo habían concebido a la pequeña Grace.

J

A

-¿Cómo que hiciste que Isabella?- grito Emmet a su cuñada quien se sentía culpable por haber metido la pata

-Fue sin querer Emmet, se me salió no le di importancia- decía Bella preocupada sentada

-¿Importancia? Le acabas de decir lo que Alice no le ha dicho en meses- decía un poco histérico Emmet

-Emmet ya te ha dicho que no fue intencional- decía Edward sentándose a un lado de su novia- Bella ¿Cuál fue su reacción?

-Estaba tranquilo, solo me dijo que el caminaría, no creo que se halla dado cuenta- dijo ella

-No creo que no se haya dado cuenta- dijo Edward poniendo los codos sobre las rodillas para apoyar su cabeza en sus manos

-Nada, no me contestan, ninguno de los dos- decía Rosalie desesperada

-Todos tranquilos si Jasper se dio cuenta ha de estar hablando con Alice, y si no pues que bueno esperemos que Alice ya pronto le diga, son mayores dejen que arreglen ellos sus problemas- dijo Edward muy sensato y era la verdad no había mucho que hacer por ellos- Grace esta con mi mamá, por ella no debemos preocuparnos

-Edward tiene razón osito- dijo Rosalie poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de su prometido- Mi hermano sabrá llevar la situación, hay que tranquilizarnos y dejar que las cosas se den- termino de decir, Emmet era muy sobreprotector con Alice

-Vamos Bella- dijo Edward dándole la mano para levantarse la llevaría a su casa

Todos se despidieron y se fueron para sus respectivas casas, excepto Rosalie que ya estaba en ella.

J

A

A la mañana siguiente los rayos de sol entraban por las pequeñas ventanas de la habitación.

-Son bastante feas ¿verdad?- dijo Jasper somnoliento sintiendo las yemas de los dedos de Alice deslizándose por algunas cicatrices de su pecho

-Me gustan- dijo ella delineando una de las cicatrices que curiosamente tenia forma de G

-Aun no me explico cómo me las hice – decía Jasper pasando su mano por la espalda de Alice

-La guerra es atroz – dijo la castaña mirando los ojos de Jasper -¿te duele? – pregunto deslizando sus dedos por una cicatriz en su hombro derecho para luego depositar un suave beso sobre la marca en su piel

-No- respondió seguro- un disparo la ocasiono, ya no duele

Alice se acurrucó entre los brazos de Jasper quien la estrecho hacia él, podían sentir sus aromas tan cerca, habían pasado la mejor noche en mucho tiempo.

-Te extrañaba tanto- dijo Alice en los brazos del rubio

-Y yo a ti- dijo depositando un beso en su cabellera- sabes, el estar ciego me ha hecho olvidar algunas cosas algunos colores ahora ya son confusos o tal vez no son como yo creo que lo son, pero tu foto pequeña, aquella foto de que he guardado conmigo desde que parte, de ella me acuerdo de todos los detalles, los colores, y sobre todo me acuerdo de ti de tu hermoso cabello castaño, tu tez blanca, tus bellos ojos verdes, las perfección de tu cara y de la gracia con la que bailas- decía pasando sus dedos sobre el rostro de Alice quien derramaba algunas lágrimas al escucharlo, le dolía saber que Jasper no la volvería a ver y que nunca podría conocer a Grace – no llores pequeña, la vida es dura pero hay que aprender a vivir y sobrepasar la dureza – le dijo secándole las pequeñas lagrimas – sin embargo no tienes idea del dolor que siento al saber de qué nunca voy a poder ver a Grace

-Ella es idéntica a ti- le dijo Alice volteándose para estar cara a cara a Jasper y acariciar su mejilla- le encantara saber que tu eres su padre, te adora

-Ya quiero que me diga papá – dijo emocionado

Ambos se quedaron en silencio Alice admirándolo tan guapo como el día en que lo conoció y Jasper disfrutando el momentos como si fuera el ultimo de su vida.

-Te amo Jasper- le dijo Alice besando dulcemente los labios del rubio

-Y yo a ti- contesto Jasper sintiéndose completamente feliz después de tanto tiempo

Alice se incorporó y se puso encima la camisa de Jasper que se encontraba de su lado de la cama tomo su móvil y vio al menos unas 6 llamadas perdidas de Edward y unas 10 de Rosalie, tomo el móvil de Jasper que estaba en el piso en su pantalón y vio que se encontraba en las mismas circunstancias.

-Creo que nos han estado buscando- dijo Alice riendo y dándole el móvil a Jasper – es mejor que nos levantemos y duchemos, Grace querrá ver a sus padres – dijo acercándose a él y tomándolo de la mano para llevarlo hasta la ducha

Cuando terminaron de ducharse ambos se pusieron la ropa de una noche antes, salieron del estudio de baile y subieron al auto de Alice, la castaña condujo hasta su casa, cuando llegaron el auto de Rosalie estaba ahí, ambos bajaron sonrojados dela auto, Alice tomo de la mano a Jasper y junto a él entro a la casa.

-Buenos días- dijo entrando a la cocina sonrojada a mas no poder con Jasper de la mano, Esme la miro y se sorprendió al ver lo que estaba viendo, Rosalie por su lado se quedó con a boca abierta mirando lo que sus ojos le decían que viera y Emmet solo no daba merito a lo que veía.

Buenos días- igualmente saludo Jasper a los presentes

-¡Maaaaami!- grito Grace lanzándose a las piernas de su madre

-Hola cariño, siento no haber venido a dormir anoche- le decía abrazándola, Jasper sonrió al escuchar la voz de su hija y comenzó a ponerse nervioso como reaccionaria ante lo que le dirían

-Abelita Esme, conto quento anote – decía emocionada la pequeña

-Me alegra mucho mi amor- le dijo sonriéndole

-Taspeeel- dijo abrazando las piernas del rubi – ¿venishte a jugal conmigo? – pregunto emocionada

-Si pequeña vine a jugar contigo- dijo emocionado también

-Gracie- comenzó a decir Alice- Jasper y yo te tenemos que decir algo muy importante ¿quieres venir con nosotros? – le pregunto a su hija dándole la mano

-Chii mami- dijo dando brinquitos tan típicos como los de su madre

-Mamá estaremos en el jardín- dijo Alice sonriéndole a su madre y guiñándole el ojo

-Claro hija- dijo Esme feliz por su hija, todo indicaba que las cosas se habían arreglado

-Con permiso- dijo Jasper siendo jalado de la mano por Alice quien también llevaba a su hija en la otra mano.

Cuando llegaron al jardín trasero Alice le indico a Jasper que se sentara junto a ella, Grace de inmediato se sentó frente a su madre

-Pequeña tenemos algo importante que decirte- le decía a su hijita quien los veía con mucha atención con aquellos pequeños ojos tan azules como los de su padre

Jasper estaba nervioso ante la situación

-Jasper es tu papá cariño- le dijo Alice a Grace, no necesitaba muchas palabras para hacerlo, era tan solo una pequeña

-¿Papá? – pregunto la niña el único que conocía era a Carlisle

-Si Gracie- dijo -Jasper es tu papá

-¿Calisle papá?- pregunto sin entender mucho

-No Grace, Carlisle es tu abuelito, pero Jasper – dijo señalándolo- él es tu papá

-¿Eles mi papá? – dijo la niña mirando a Jasper, el e inmediato supo que se refería a el

-Así es Grace, soy tu papá- dijo emocionado y casi al borde del llanto

-Papáa- la niña se lanzó a los brazos de Jasper, él, la estrecho fuertemente a su pecho, no la podía ver pero si la podía sentir y escuchar, aquella niña ahora sería su razón de ser, una pequeña lagrima rodo por la mejilla de Jasper, Alice veía conmovida la escena al fin estaba completa su pequeña familia

-Te quiero demasiado Gracie- le dijo Jasper a la pequeña quien se quedó quietecita mientras Jasper pasaba sus dedos por cada una de las facciones de su hija

-Yo tamen te quelo papá- dijo abrazándolo de nuevo


	22. Capitulo 22

**Mil disculpas por la tardanza pero en serio que hay veces que solo tengo tiempo para llegar y dormir y levantarme al dia siguiente, estoy muy ocuapda ): pero hago lo que puedo les prometi otro capitulo y aqui esta espero sea de su agrado :) dejen algun REVIEW se los agradeceria mucho :D**

**Capítulo 22**

Había pasado el mes faltante para la boda, el gran día había llegado, las cosas entre Alice y Jasper iban de maravilla aun no eran nada formal pero se veían casi diario y actuaban como los padres que eran de Grace, la niña se había acostumbrado muy rápido a llamar papá a Jasper, todo iba marchando de maravilla.

-Te ves bellísima Rosa, mi hermano quedara babeando- decía Alice mirando a su cuñada

-Gracias Alie- dijo mirándose al espejo- bueno el gran día ha llegado

-Asi es, hoy es tu día- dijo Bella sonriéndole a su cuñada

-Me iré a terminar de arreglar a Grace- dijo Alice dando brinquitos- lucirá preciosa

Dicho esto salió de la habitación de Rosalie dirigiéndose a ver a su hija que estaba con su abuela, Bella salió también aun le faltaba ordenar un poco su cabello. Rosalie suspiro y se miró al espejo llevaba un vestido que Alice había diseñado tomando en cuenta todos los aspectos que ella quería, era perfecto, la parte de arriba era sumamente ceñido del busto lo de mas era suelto, un vestido en forma de sirena, su cabello iba en un peinado sencillo pero recogido, algunas joyas la adornaban y un maquillaje bastante sencillo, Rosalie no necesitaba demasiado para lucir bella ya lo era y solo realzaba su belleza. Sus mejillas se ruborizaron al recordar lo que pasaría en poco tiempo al fin seria la esposa de Emmet, el amor de su vida, dio otro largo suspiro y salió de su habitación a buscar que hacer en la casa, cuando recordó que su odiada amiga María también estaba invitada a la boda, Jasper había insistido en que no había que ser groseros y ella accedió solo porque su hermano lucia realmente feliz al lado de Alice sin siquiera recordar la existencia de María.

Miro por la puerta de la habitación de la morena y no vio a nadie supuso que estaba en el baño o algo por el estilo, miro dentro y vio los vestidos que estaban en la cama eran sumamente vulgares para su gusto, estaban fatales, dirigió su mirada hacia un sobre que estaba sobre el tocador de María la curiosidad le gano y se acercó sigilosamente a él, lo leería y luego lo volvería a dejar en su lugar no había manera de que María se diera cuenta. Cuando abrió el sobre no era lo que esperaba ver, su boca formo una enorme O y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, tenía que ser una broma lo que decía ese sobre.

-Veo que ya leíste que vas a ser tía- dijo María desde el marco de la puerta con aires de grandeza

-Esto es imposible- dijo Rosalie furiosa

-No lo es cariño, ambas sabemos cómo funciona- María torció los labios con saña- o es que acaso tú y Emmy nunca lo han hecho

-Eres una descarada- dijo Rosalie molesta- ¿Es de mi hermano María?

-De quien más- dijo jugando con su cabello- es el único que me interesa

-Pero él esta con Alice- dijo segura

-Pues al parecer no le basta con ella- dijo sentándose en el tocador- más bien ella es muy poca cosa para el

-Como te atreves- dijo Rosalie tirando el sobre que llevaba en las manos- Ni se te ocurra decirle esto a mi hermano hoy, no te atreverías a arruinar mi boda

-Que lastima, ahora tú quieres arruinar mis planes- dijo con una voz de lastima y a la vez sarcástica

-Mira María- dijo tomándola del cabello, Rosalie cuando quería era la mujer más ruda del planeta- si te atreves a decirle esto a mi hermano hoy juro por mis padres que te hare la vida imposible de hoy en adelante, así que yo que tu no cometería estupideces, a menos que quieras que ese niño se quede sin madre- le dijo con toda l rabia del mundo soltándole el cabello

-Lo que tu digas rubia- le dijo con despecho- al final de cuentas no me importa arruinar tu vida, si no la de otras personas- dijo con saña- ahora si no te importa me tengo que terminar de vestir para tu adorable boda- dijo con tono meloso

-Eres una idiota, pero te lo advierto María-le dijo antes de salir por la puerta- ten cuidado con todo lo que haces.

Dicho esto Rosalie salió de la habitación furica, como podía haberse enterado de eso en un día tan importante, no es que no le importara su hermano o Alice pero en ese momento no quería ni pensarlo y no le daría importancia, sonaría egoísta pero ra su problema.

-Tia Dose, te vesh mu monita- dijo la pequeña Grace quien ya estab preparada para tirar petalos hasta el altar

-Y tu te ves divina cielo- le dijo Rosalie a la pequeña quien la veía con emoción

-Mami tamen she ve monita – dijo señalando a su mamá quien acomodaba el traje de Jasper- papa yishe que esh la mujel mash emosha – dijo la pequeña como en secreto

-Si lo creo pequeña- dijo mirándolos, Jasper tomaba de la cintura a Alice y ella le acomodaba el moño mientras lo miraba de reojo con una tierna sonrisa, realmente se amaban

-Vamos amor ha llegado la hora- le dijo Alice a Grace tomándola de la mano, sin antes besar a su amiga en la mejilla y desearle lo mejor del mundo.

Bella y Edward fueron los primeros en salir eran los padrinos, el vestido de Bella era gris de un hombre sencillo pero muy bonito, Edward llevaba una corbata del color del vestido de Bella, luego la siguió Alice era la dama de honor, llevaba un vestido palo de rosa muy parecido al de Bella pero diferente. Cuando la marcha nupcial comenzó a sonar Grace comenzó a caminar tirando algunos pétalos en el camino, detrás de ella venían Rosalie del brazo de su hermano.

Frente en el altar estaba Emmet junto a su padre que era el padrino, Emmet jugaba con sus manos ansioso una y otra vez, cuando vio a Rosalie salir se quedó impactado se veía realmente hermosa, era la mujer de su vida definitivamente.

La ceremonia fue muy linda y romántica, Emmet y Rosalie cada vez que podían se dirigían miradas enamoradas el uno al otro. Al terminar se dirigieron al lugar donde sería la fiesta un lugar bastante lujoso, estaba todo lleno de gente, los amigos de Rosalie habían viajado hasta Forks para la boda al igual que los de Emmet. Carlisle estaba sumamente feliz por su hijo y Esme no había parado de soltar alguna lágrima ocasional de alegría.

-¿Qué hace?- pregunto Jasper a Alice que estaba sentada a su lado en la mesa en compañía de toda la familia

-Está dando brinquitos en la pista de baile- dijo Alice mirando a su hija quien brincaba de un lado a otro

-Igual que su madre- dijo el buscando la mano de Alice

-Oye- se quejó- yo no doy brinquitos- termino de decir tomando la mano de Jasper

-¿Segura?- pregunto Jasper viendo un punto fijo y levantando una ceja

-Pero ya no los doy tanto- dijo con un puchero

Cuando los novios estuvieron a punto de entrar Alice se levantó a buscar a su hija quien de inmediato se colgó de su padre

-Papá, ten- dijo buscando la mano de su padre y entregándole un pastelillo

-¿Qué es Gracie?- le pregunto sintiendo lo que su hija le había puesto

-Panque- dijo mordiendo el de ella

María los veía desde la mesa de aun lado, como odiaba a Alice y a la niña que se interponían en su camino, pero muy pronto les arruinaría el chistecito.

-Mami, yo quelo balal con tio osho- deica queriendo bajarse de los brazos de su padre, quien ya había pasado a bailar con su hermana cuando le correspondió

-No amor, solo los grandes pasan a bailar- le decía Alice a su hija

-Nuuu- se quejaba siguiendo intentando bajar- belito Calisle, quelo il- decía con un puchero

-Déjala ir hija, a Emmet no le molestara que baile con el – dijo sonriendo

-Esta niña está muy mimada- dijo Alice viendo que su hija corrió a su tio Emmet quien al percatarse de ella, soltó a la persona con quien bailaba y la levanto por los aires.

-Es una niña muy amada- dijo Jasper deseando poder verla

-Lo es- susurro Alice viéndola. Ahora su vida estaba bastante bien, no era lo que ella quería a los 21 años de edad ni siquiera había pensado en tener una hija a esa edad, pero ahora que la tenía no se arrepentía, ella y Jasper eran los amores de su vida.

La fiesta transcurría todo en orden, Rosalie y Emmet no paraban de disfrutar cada segundo de la velada, no se separaban para nada, bailaban, iban a tomarse las fotos, recibían abrazos y regalos, etc., la fiesta ya había comenzado y la gente bailaba en la pista, Carlisle y Esme bailaban juntos por un lado, Edward y Bella bailaban con Grace y la pequeña Danielle, hija de Tanya amiga muy cercana de los Cullen junto con su familia. Carlisle había insistido en que invitaran a los Vulturi y lo habían hecho, Alice sentía las miradas criticonas por parte de ellos, aun no olvidaba la plática con ellos unos meses antes de enterarse que estaba embarazada.

-Al fin, juntos de nuevo- decía Jasper abrazando por la cintura a Alice, ambos se movían al compás de la música

-Lo sé es como un sueño- decía ella- siempre supe que eras el amor de mi vida

-Me alegra serlo- dijo el buscando los labios de su amada

-Papáaa- se acero Grace a ambos haciendo que se separaran

-¿Qué paso Gracie?- pregunto a su hija

-¿Bailash comigo papá? – pregunto moviéndose de un lado a otro

-Claro que si pequeña damita- le dijo extendiendo sus manos para que la niña las tomara, había aprendido bastante bien a actuar como padre y adaptarse a ella a pesar de no verla.

Alice los miraba emocionada, era hermoso verlos juntos se alejó un poco de ellos en busca de algo de beber, topándose con su padre y Eleazar quienes hablaban muy emocionados

-Deberían formar un club del abuelo- jugo Alice con ellos

-Hey- se quejó su padre- no estamos tan viejos, somos abuelos jóvenes

-Asi es- afirmo Eleazar

-Deben sentirse afortunadas de tenernos como padres y abuelos- dijo con orgullo Carlisle haciendo reír a Alice

-Claro que lo estamos- dijo abrazando a su padre, se quedó hablando con ellos un rato hasta que la pequeña Grace los interrumpió

-¿Qué pasa cariño y papá?- le pregunto a su hija

-Nu se- dijo encogiéndose, Alice se preocupó un poco por Jasper, el no conocía muy bien el lugar y le podía pasar algo, Carlisle noto la preocupación de su hija y tomo a Grace en brazos para hacerle cosquillas y presumírsela a su amigo.

Alice camino por la fiesta viendo a todos que se divertían, busco a Jasper con sus hermanos y cuñadas pero no estaba, miro hacia la puerta y se dirigió a ella, tal vez había salido, sin embargo cuando salió si lo encontró pero no lo encontró solo.

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto preocupada al verlo sentado con la manos entre los cabellos y a una María sonriente

-Es solo que le daba la noticia de… decía María

-No, yo le dire- dijo Jasper poniéndose de pie

-¿Decirme que?- pregunto Alice asustada

-Que Jasper va a ser papá- dijo María importándole un comino lo que el rubio le había dicho

-¿Qué?- pregunto Alice- te equivocas no estoy embarazada

-No seas imbécil Alice, enserio te creía más inteligente- decía María altaneramente, Jasper se había limitado a escuchar y encerrar su cara entre sus manos – aquí la embarazada soy yo

-Eso no es posible- decía Alice tratando de evitar las lágrimas – tú no puedes estar embarazada de Jasper

-Oh claro que lo puedo- dijo ella entregándole el sobre con los resultados- ahí está todo y Jasper es la única persona con la que he estado

-No lo quiero ver gracias- dijo ella negando el sobre- no sé qué decir- dijo quedándose en silencio un momento- muchas felicidades a los dos – dijo bajando la mirada

-¿No te vas a molestar? – Pregunto sorprendida María- que no ves que voy a ser la madre de un hijo de tu amado

-Mira María, no quiero arruinarle la fiesta a mi hermano, no vale la pena- dijo ella luchando contra las lágrimas- Jasper tiene que hacerse responsable de sus actos y creo que lo mejor es que este contigo no es justo que ese bebe se quede sin padre – decía ella con mirada de odio a María

-Que amable eres Alice- dijo con sarcasmo- ojala tu hija tuviera la misma suerte

Ese comentario hizo que la sangre de Alice hirviera y que le dieran ganas de decir todo lo que había evitado decirle a la cara

-Me tengo que ir- dijo Alice dándoles la espalda

-Alice espera- dijo Jasper reaccionando y tomándola de la mano haciendo que ella quedara frente a el

-¿Qué quieres Jasper?- dijo Alice con voz dolida, aunque él no la viera sabía que estaba molesta

-Yo no quería que pasara esto- dijo sintiéndose culpable

-Pero paso- dijo ella triste

-Paso antes de que estuviéramos juntos de nuevo, antes de que me enterara de lo de Grace, estaba enfadado quería estar contigo y tú solo me rechazabas- decía el sintiéndose culpable

-Y decidiste acostarte con esta bruja- dijo señalando a María

-Estaba borracho- se volvió a disculpar Jasper sabiendo que eso era verdad pero que aun así seguía siedo una disculpa absurda

-Creo que lo mejor es que te hagas responsable del bebe- decía Alice

-Lo hare pero no junto a María- contesto muy seguro – yo te amo a ti Alice

-Y yo te amo a ti Jasper, pero no soy nadie para quitarle una familia a un bebe- dijo soltándose del agarre de Jasper y entrando de nuevo a la fiesta, de haber pasado un segundo más con Jasper se hubiera desmoronado en miles de pedazos

-Bueno ya la escuchaste, podremos ser una familia feliz- dijo María tomando del brazo a Jasper

-Escúchame bien- le dijo soltándose del agarre- seré un padre para él bebe, mas nunca estaré contigo- dijo dándole la espalda y extendiendo su bastón para dirigirse de nuevo a la fiesta

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA JAJAJJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

Aqui les dejo las imagenes de los vestidos por si los quieren ver (:

Rosalie

.

Grace

wp-content/uploads/2011/10/PrimaveraVerano2012_Rubio_Kids_By_Hortensia_

Esme, Alice y Bella (en ese orden)


	23. Capitulo 23 ¿Lo amas?

**Hola a todos creo que hoy no tarde mucho para actualizar (: espero que les guste eñl capitulo...Que creen? siiii se acercan vacaciones eso quiere decir que publicare mas seguido o al menos eso espero jejejejeje :) Dejenme un review va? diganme que les parecio el cpaitulo saben que los escribo con mucha cariño para todas y todos estudes mis lectores :D**

**Capítulo 23**

Las cosas se tornaban bastante difíciles, Jasper seguía viendo a Grace, Alice la llevaba a su casa al menos tres días de la semana, mas ellos dos no estaban juntos, Emmet y Rosalie se habían ido a una muy larga luna de miel cumplirían ya dos meses fuera, mientras que Edward y Bella se habían comprometido al fin.

-Vamos niñas alarguen esas piernas- decía Alice caminando por el salón de clase- sube más tu releve Clarisee – le decía a una niña de 8 años con cabello negro- eso es, ahí está mejor- bien pequeñas pasen al centro- las niñas caminaron con suma gracia al centro del salón, hicieron unos ejercicios de alargamiento y relajación- hemos terminado pequeñas – les dijo a sus alumnas

-¿Nos tenemos que ir ya?- pregunto una niña pelirroja

-Me temo que si Anabelle- le dijo Alice acercándose a ella- pero recuerda que mañana nos veremos de nuevo – le dio un beso en la cabellera a la niña quien después salió corriendo a los vestidores, Alice camino hasta sus cosas y se sentó en el suelo del salón, aun le faltaba dar una clase, tomo su móvil y llamo a su madre.

-¿Hola?- pregunto Esme del otro lado de la línea

-Hola mamá- dijo Alice

-Hola hija ¿Qué paso?- pregunto mientras caminaba con algunos diseños

-¿Fuiste por Grace?- pregunto mientras sacaba un paquete de galletas de su bulto

-Si cariño, ya está conmigo- le dijo Esme

-¿Está bien?- pregunto Alice, siempre preguntaba lo mismo

-Si Alice, no podría estar mejor ¿quieres que te la pase? – pregunto Esme a su hija quien le dijo que si

-¿Mami? – pregunto Grace

-Hola mi pequeña- le dijo Alice mordiendo una galleta- ¿Cómo te fue con papi?

-Meeeen- dijo la niña que pronto cumpliría tres años- papa jugo comigo- decía emocionada

-¿Si? ¿y que jugaron? – pregunto Alice a la niña

-Dibujal, eshcondidash, colel y mimosh el ley leyon – dijo la niña, Alice sonrió al escuchar era la película favorita de su hija

-Qué bueno que te divertiste con papá- decía Alice con un poco de melancolía, extrañaba mucho a Jasper

-Y papa me legalo una muleca- decía la niña, Jasper sabía que a Grace le encantaban las Barbies y cada vez que podía le regalaba una

-Hay que decirle a papá entonces que ya no compre tantas porque ya no darán en la habitación- le dijo Alice a la niña

-Shi un dan mamosh a vivil con papa- dijo la niña muy inteligente

Alice no supo que contestar a lo que le dijo la niña, como decirle no Grace tu papa va a tener otro bebe con otra mujer y no vamos a estar con el.

-Ya veremos mi amor, pásame a tu abuelita- le dijo – te quiero mucho Grace

-Yo te quelo mamá- le dijo la niña dándole el teléfono a Esme

-Es muy inteligente- le dijo Esme a su hija

-Demasiado mamá – dijo Alice acongojada

-Creo que deberías hablar con Jasper hija – le dijo Esme

-Ya he hablado con el mamá- decía Alice

-No Alice, tu solo te alejaste de el, me parece que fuiste algo injusta, es correcto que el embarazo a María pero no estaba contigo cuando lo hizo, tu no querías aceptar que él había vuelto, solo lo ignorabas hija, el cometió un error y lo va a pagar, tendrá un hijo más, créeme Alice criar hijos hoy en día no es nada fácil y tu muy bien lo sabes y en la condición de Jasper no es muy fácil encontrar trabajo, vive de la pensión por haber sido soldado y ahora no solo tendrá que apoyarte con Grace sino que también tendrá que mantener un bebe que el nunca quiso y que es de una madre que no hace nada productivo de su vida – le decía Esme tratando de hacer recapacitar a Alice

-Pues a mí no me importan sus ayudas entonces, que se vaya con María si quiere- dijo orgullosa

-Alice por favor escúchate hija, solo piénsalo- decía comprensivamente Esme – tú lo amas, él te ama, ¿Qué más quieres? ¿Qué María aborte a su bebe? ¿Qué lo regale? – Decía Esme- no recuerdo haber educado a una hija egoísta Alice, arregla las cosas Alice por favor, por tu bien y el de la niña, ella quiere un padre y tu no le estas quitando un padre al bebe de María se lo estás quitando a tu propia hija- dijo seriamente Esme

-Pero…- comenzó a decir Alice

-Pero nada Alice, te espero para cenar- dicho esto Esme colgó el teléfono

Alice se quedó pensando seriamente en lo que decía su madre, era muy fácil decirlo para ella, no estaba pasando su situación Carlisle nunca embarazo a otra mujer ni se fue a la guerra por mucho tiempo, su padre era el hombre perfecto y al parecer era el único en el mundo. Alice resoplo y se puso de pie sus alumnas ya habían llegado.

J

A

-¿Diga? – pregunto Jasper alzando la bocina de su teléfono

-Jas, iras a cenar hoy a casa de Emmet- afirmo Rosalie por el otro lado

-No, hoy no voy a cenar allá- contesto Jasper

-No baboso, no estoy pregunto vas a ir, te estoy afirmando, Edward ira por ti – le decía Rosalie – Emmet y yo les tenemos que decir algo

-¿Has vuelto?- pregunto extrañado

-No- dijo feliz- aun no, pero llamaremos y queremos que estén todos, bueno Jazzy voy a colgar me van a cobrar carísimo por la llamada y una comida exquisita me espera, te quiero- dijo para luego colgar

Jasper resoplo, su hermana era todo un caso, estaba realmente feliz por ella, se merecía ser feliz ambos había sufrido en su infancia y su adolescencia y era justo de que ella sea feliz junto a Emmet, sin embargo al parecer el mundo no opinaba lo mismo con respecto a el. El sonido de la puerta lo saco de sus tristes pensamientos y se dirigió hasta ella.

-¿Si?- pregunto sintiendo ese aroma que ya se le hacía desagradable

-Hola Jazzy- dijo tirándose a sus brazos

-¿Qué haces aquí María? – Pregunto quitándosela de los brazos- creí haberte dicho que solo te quería ver lo necesario

-¿No puedo visitar al padre de mi hijo? – pregunto tocándose el vientre de ya cinco meses

-No, no puedes a menos de que yo te diga antes que si- dijo molesto, desde lo que había pasado en la boda de su hermana Jasper se había vuelto bastante indiferente a cualquier cosa menos a la presencia de Grace

-Que genio, pero ya estoy aquí ¿no me vas a invitar a pasar?- pregunto María

-Ya que- dijo moviéndose un poco para que pasara a su casa

-Jasper este lugar está lleno de juguetes de niña- dijo con un gesto de disgusto

-Que esperabas, tengo una hija- dijo sentándose en su sillón

-Cuando nuestro hijo nazca tendrás que decirle a esa niña que no los deje por ahí tirados el niño se podría caer- le decía con un mal gesto- además no quiero que convivan juntos

-Mira María cuando el niño nazca lo tratare como yo quiera tratarlo es mi hijo, tu no tendrás derecho de venir aquí, y con respecto a Grace ni te metas con ella, es mi hija no tuya – le dijo molesto

-Esa niña solo es un obstáculo entre nosotros- murmullo María enfadada

-No es ningún obstáculo, entre nosotros nunca hubo nada ni lo habrá- afirmo- tu serás la madre de ese bebe y yo seré su padre, nada más, nunca seremos una familia

-Ya lo veremos- susurro María

-¿Qué dijiste?- pregunto Jasper

-Que, que genio- dijo ella, ambos se quedaron en silencio- Mira siente- María tomo la mano de Jasper y la llevo a su abultado vientre, Jasper sintió una pequeña patada

-Hey campeón- le dijo al vientre de María- soy papá- termino de decir, después se sintió realmente mal, por no haber estado con Alice en aquella etapa, por no haber podido hablarle a Grace en el vientre de Alice de la misma manera que lo hacía con ese bebe.

-¿Has pensado en algún nombre? – pregunto María

-¿Qué tal Richard? O ¿Peter? Igual ¿Blaine? – pregunto Jasper alguna vez pensó en esos nombres por si tuviera un hijo

-Yo le quiero poner Antonio- dijo la morena

-¿Entonces para que me preguntas?- pregunto el rubio exasperado

-Solo para saber tu opinión, tal vez se pueda llamar Blaine Antonio- decía María

-Suena horrible- afirmo Jasper- que se llame como tú quieras nada mas- termino de decir poniéndose de pie – me voy a arreglar voy a salir, con tu permiso María

María se quedó resoplando en su lugar mirando como Jasper caminaba hacia su habitación, tendría que idear un plan para poder quedarse con el y separarlo de Alice y de Grace, tendría que ser pronto no podía esperar mucho más tiempo.

J

A

-Jasper me alegra que hallas venido- menciono Carlisle abriendo la puerta de su casa- Rosalie nos informó que vendrías- dijo dejándolo pasar mientras Edward y Belle entraban tras el- al parecer tiene algo importante que decirnos

-Eso parece, lo mismo me dijo- afirmo

-Paapi- grito Grace corriendo a su padre y abrazarlo en las piernas

-Hola princesa- dijo agachándose donde estaba y extendiendo sus brazos a la niña quien de inmediato se abrazó a el

-Mami complo veshtido nevo- dijo señalando su vestido

-Me encantaría verlo- dijo tomando a su hija en brazos

-Esh monito, shentelo- le dijo tomando la mano de su padre y poniéndosela sobre el pecho- esh losado

-Seguramente te ves preciosa- le dijo dándole un beso en la frente y caminando con ayuda de Edward hasta la sala de estar donde se encontraban Esme y Alice

-Mami mino papi- grito Grace desde los brazos de su adre

-Ya vi cariño- le sonrió a su hija desde donde estaba sentada- Hola Jasper

-Hola Alice- contesto Jasper sonriendo

-¿Alguien sabe porque nos quiere Emmet aquí? Si dentro de dos días regresa- decía Edward sentándose junto a su hermana

-Ni idea hijo- mención Carlisle que estaba de descanso

-Pero mientras lo averiguamos ¿Qué les parece si vamos a preparar y mesa?- pregunto Esme, a lo que Bella y Alice se pusieron de pie y se dirigieron a ayudarla

En la cocina Bella y Alice sacaban algunos platos y vasos mientras Esme preparaba los platillos.

-¿Qué esperas para hablar con el?- preguntaba Bella

-Yo…-comenzaba a decir Alice

-Grace cumple años en cuatro días no te encantaría decirle, feliz cumpleaños hija mamá y papá están juntos para siempre- decía Bella regañando a su mejor amiga

-No sé si la niña entienda eso Bells- dijo Alice

-¿Entender?- pregunto Esme- por Dios Alice, Grace es sumamente inteligente, sabe que sus padres no están juntos, ¿tú crees que cuando va al parque no ve a las familias y ella solo esta con su mamá? –la regañaba Esme

-Es solo que- decía de nuevo Alice

-Dime una cosa ¿lo amas? – pregunto Bella

-Demasiado- contesto Alice

-¿Es un impedimento para ti que el este ciego? ¿Lo amas menos por eso?- pregunto de nuevo

-Claro que no- contesto Alice

-Entonces hija no hay más que se te tenga que decir- dijo Esme- el té está esperando, es solo cuestión de que tu vallas a el

-Él va a tener un bebé de María- dijo Alice

-El ha dicho que solo será padre del niño nada mas- dijo Bella

-Pero María seguirá en su vida- contesto firmemente Alice- cometió un error y aunque lo ame, así tienen que ser las cosas- terminó de decir un poco molesta y poner lo que tenía e la mesa

-Mi hija, es tan testaruda- se quejó Esme saliendo tras ella

Durante la cena todo estuvo tranquilo, había algunos momentos de tensión cuando la pequeña Grace decía algo de sus padres pero sabían cómo llevar la situación así que todo volvía a la calma, justo en el momento en el que Esme se a llevar los platos a la mesa, el teléfono de la casa sonó.

-Son ellos- dijo Esme dirigiéndose a contestar seguida de Grace que salió corriendo tras su abuela, mientras que el resto se levantaba con un poco más de calma

-¿Hola?- pregunto alzando la bocina

-Mamá pon el altavoz- dijo Emmet feliz, Esme enseguida hizo caso

-Ya estas hijo- dijo

-Tio oshooo, tia loseeee- grito Grace

-Hola Gracie- dijeron ambos al unísono- ¿Se encuentran todos ahí? – pregunto Rosalie

-Todos- dijeron los presentes

-Bien pues la llamada es rápida, no podíamos aguantar más y se los teníamos que decir, sabemos que en dos días regresamos, pero se los queremos decir ya- decía Rosalie

-¿Qué están importante que no puede esperar?- pregunto Edward con una sonrisa, creía saber de qué se trataba peo tendría que esperar para asegurarse de sus pensamientos

-Bien la noticia es que…- comenzó a decir Rosalie para después contar en voz bajita junto con Emmet

-Vamos a ser papás- dijeron los dos emocionados después de contar

-En hora buena- dijo Carlisle alegre

-Otro nieto que bendición- dijo emocionada Esme casi llorando

-Te felicito hermanita- dijo alegre Jasper al escuchar la noticia

Bella y Edward también felicitaron a los futuros padre, Alice les deseo lo mejor del mundo y les dio una gran felicitación.

-¿De cuánto estas Rose?- pregunto Bella sorprendida tan solo tenían dos meses de casados

-Un mes apenas – dijo la rubia- lo sé es muy rápido, pero hace tres días que tenía malestares terribles por la mañana, Emmet pensó que era la comida, pero ayer por la noche fuimos a un médico y nos dio la sorpresa

-Muchas felicidades- dijo Esme emocionada mientras Carlisle la abrazaba.

Aquella noticia había alegrado el día un miembro más para la familia, que más podían pedir.


	24. Capitulo 24 El Accidente

**Hola aqui les dejo otro capitulo de la historia espero les guste de verdad (: y bueno espero aunque sea un REVIEW! eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo asi que diganme que opinan GRACIAS POR LEER :D**

**Capítulo 24**

El cumpleaños de Grace había pasado hace algunos días, habían ido a Port Angeles a festejar todos en familia, la niña había recibido regalos de todos los miembros de la familia, y había pasado su primer cumpleaños junto a su padre, Alice no sabía quién lo estaba disfrutando más si Grace o Jasper. El rubio se desvivía por su hija hacia todo lo que estaba en sus posibilidades por la niña, intentaba hacerlo también por la madre pero ella siempre se negaba.

Aquel día Alice había tenido que ir a Port Angeles a llevar algunos diseños que tenía encargados, Grace se quedaría en casa de su padre todo el día le tocaba visita, aparte que no había nadie más que la cuidaría todos estaban ocupados.

Rosalie había ido a acompañar a su hermano, Emmet veía los papeles para el nuevo taller automotriz que se abriría en Forks.

-Así que seré tío ¿Quién lo iba a decir?- decía Jasper que tomaba la taza de café que se encontraba frente a el

-Digamos que tú fuiste el que me termino dando la sorpresa- decir Rosalie quien tenía en sus piernas a Grace que mordía una galleta

-Si bueno también yo me lleve esa sorpresa- dijo Jasper deseando ver a su hija

-Grace vas a tener un primito o primita- exclamo Rosalie a su sobrina

-¿Mito o mita? – pregunto sin entender

-Si cariño tía Rose va a tener un bebe- le explico Jasper

-¿Bebe? – Pregunto Grace -¿None ta?

-Aquí pequeña- dijo Rosalie tomando la manita de Grace y poniéndola en su vientre- aquí va a crecer

-¿Cómo Malia?- pregunto Grace muy inteligente- el ata golda y glande

Jasper arqueo las cejas al escuchar a su hija como era posible que siendo tan pequeña se diera cuenta de tantas cosas, definitivamente Grace era muy inteligente y se daba cuenta de todo aunque no lo entendiera bien.

-Parecido cariño- respondió Rosalie al notar que su hermano se había quedado sin palabras

Por la ventana trasera se asomaba alguien que ya había decidido que aquel día seria el que marcaría la diferencia entre su vida actual y la que estaría por venir, sabía que con lo que haría no habría marcha atrás pero podría hacer cualquier cosa por lograr su objetivo.

-Los hijos son una bendición- hablo Rosalie de nuevo después de haberse quedado un tiempo en silencio por el comentario de Grace

-Cuando son planeados- contesto Jasper

-Aun si lo son- lo regaño Rosalie- ella lo es – dijo señalando a su sobrina

Jasper suspiro sabía que su hermana tenía razón, él y Alice nunca planearon tener a Grace sin embargo ambos sabían que era lo mejor que les había pasado en la vida.

-Tal vez lo son más cuando son hijos de gente que se ama- dijo Rosalie notando el silencio de su hermano- pero aunque no lo sean siguen siendo hijos- termino de decir la rubia sabía que Jasper aún no asimilaba que tendría otro hijo de una mujer a la que no amaba, pero también sabía que su hermano no era tan frio como aparentaba en esos momentos.

-Tienes razón- dijo sintiendo que la pequeña Grace había ido hasta sus piernas- ellos no se tienen la culpa de las estupideces de los adultos

-¡Papa!- grito Grace- belito Calisle dishe que tupideches mada padabra- dijo regañando a su padre

-Tienes razón mi amor- le dijo encontrándola cintura de su hija para alzarla y ponerla en sus piernas

-¿Jugamosh papa?- pregunto mirándolo y poniendo su manita en la mejilla de su padre

-Claro princesa ¿Qué quieres jugar? – pregunto poniendo su mano sobre la de su hija

-A lash plincheshas papa- dijo emocionada

-Tu papa es medio sapo para jugar a las princesas Gracie- le dijo Jasper a su hija, como jugaría a eso con la pequeña

-Ándale Jas, serás el rey del castillo- dijo Rosalie burlándose de la cara que había puesto su hermano

-Chiii- grito Grace- tia Lose tamen juga- dijo bajándose de su padre y corriendo a ella- selemosh plincheshas – dijo dando brinquitos

-Se parece tanto a ti y Alice- decía Rosalie mientras era jalada por la niña

-Me alegra saberlo- dijo Jasper deseando verlas.

Rosalie tomo su bolso y saco su maquillaje, a Grace le encantaba ponerse de eso que todas sus tías, su abuelita y su mamá usaban mucho, así que Rosalie puso manos a la obra y le puso unas sombras discretas a Grace y le pinto sus pequeños labios, le arreglo su vestido y le soltó su coleta para dejarla con el cabello suelto, fue a revisar la bolsa de juguetes de la niña que se encontraban en la sala de la casa, ahí seguramente tendría una corona de princesa Alice se había encargado de que la niña tuviera una a donde fuera sabía que a la niña le encantaba vestirse de princesa.

-Papa ¿me veio monita?- dijo la niña inocentemente sin recordad que su padre no la podía ver

-¿Bonita? – Pregunto Jasper- bonita tu tia Rosalie- contesto –Porque tú eres la mujercita más guapa y hermosa del mundo – le dijo sintiendo a la niña ya en sus brazos – y tu mama es la mujer más bella del mundo- le susurro a su hija provocando una risita de la niña

-Ele mi plinshipe papa- dijo abrazándolo

-Eres un gran padre Jas- lo miro Rosalie conmovida, su hermano merecía esa felicidad que el mundo se negaba a dársela

Rosalie, Jasper y Grace se la pasaron jugando a las princesas y al rey durante un buen rato si no es que por toda la mañana, ordenaron una pizza para comer mientras disfrutaban de una de las tantas películas de Disney que Grace ahora tenía en casa de su padre, la pequeña sorprendentemente comía muy bien para su edad, Jasper sabía que sería igual a Alice y que pronto estaría bailando y rompiendo dietas como lo hacía Alice.

Estaban muy entretenidos cuando escucharon un extraño sonido.

-Jas ¿Qué fue eso?- pregunto Rosalie sonaba como si alguien hubiera abierto la puerta

-Siempre pasa seguro son las tuberías de afuera- dijo Jasper muy seguro

-Si tú lo dices- dijo Rosalie encogiéndose de hombros mientras veía que Grace bailaba de un lado a otro con la música de la película. El tiempo paso volando y la película ya había acabado Grace estaba sentada en el piso comiendo de las galletas que le habían dado

-Jas me iré a bañar ¿necesitas algo antes?- le pregunto a su hermano al ponerse de pie

-¿Está cerrado todo?- pregunto a Rosalie

-Todo la puerta corrediza del patio está cerrada y los protectores de electricidad están puestos- dijo volteando a ver a todas partes

-Gracias- dijo Jasper

Rosalie se dirigió a la ducha, mientras padre e hija se quedaron en la sala

-Papá eshcondidas- dijo Grace poniéndose de pie, a la niña le encantaba jugar eso con su padre ella siempre ganaba

-Está bien pequeña- dijo poniéndose de pie

Así estuvieron durante 15 minutos las cosas estaban tranquilas no había pasado nunca ningún incidente con la niña en casa de su padre, Grace ya conocía bastante bien la casa de su padre y a su corta edad sabía que no debía salir al patio trasero sin compañía de algún adulto debido a que había un pequeña alberca que a Jasper le gustaba tenerla siempre llena a pesar del clima, sin embargo aquel dia Grace miro de un momento a otro y lo que había parecido que la puerta estuviera cerrada durante bastante tiempo ahora estaba abierta, la niña dudo en salir ya que su papa nunca la encontraría sin embargo una llamativa pelota de un color verde limón con franjas rosadas llamo por completo su atención decidiendo salir por la puerta a pesar de que su papa le había dicho múltiples veces que no lo hiciera, la niña corrió hacia la pelota que ahora estaba flotando sobre el agua y ella se había puesto como perrito estirando su pequeña manita para alcanzar la pelota, Grace volteo hacia un lado y vio a una mujer parada sin embargo en ese momento no le dio mucha importancia ya que se cambió de lugar y ella estaba más interesada en la pelota, Jasper ya había dejado de contar y ahora se dirigía a buscar a su hija.

-¡Gracee!- gritaba el rubio por dentro de su casa, sabía que la niña siempre le contestaba y eso le hacía fácil encontrarla - ¡Gracie ¿Dónde estás?- preguntaba canturreando y riendo como lo había hecho en rondas pasadas esperando que la niña le dijera y el llegara a hacerle cosquillas

-¡Papaa!- grito la niña, Jasper al momento de escucharlo se quedó estático, la voz se escuchaba muy lejos por lo que enseguida se preocupo

-¿Grace dónde estás?- pregunto con seriedad

-Aquí papá- grito la niña estirándose para alcanzar la pelota, cuando de pronto sintió que algo la empujara e hiciera que gritara

-¡GRACE!- grito Jasper al escuchar el ruido de algo cayendo al agua, se echó a correr hacia la puerta trasera, logrando dar pasos torpes y tropezándose con todo, cuando supo que había llegado al patio corrió aún más velozmente y se lanzó hacia donde sabía que estaba la piscina, a pesar de no poder ver busco y busco a su hija por el lugar, sentía el movimiento dentro del agua, sin embargo en el momento en el que lo dejo de sentir algo lo lleno de preocupación e hizo que se precipitara en su búsqueda, cuando sintió el cuerpecito se apresuró a un más por sacarlo de la alberca

-¡Grace, Gracie, pequeña!- gritaba desesperado al sentir el pulso de su hija casi nulo- ¡ROSALIE!- grito desesperado- Grace hija abre tus ojitos- decía dándole primeros auxilios, después de todo la guerra si había servido de algo- ¡ROSALIE! Grace nena respira- decía Jasper desesperado con lágrimas en sus ojos y con imponencia de no poder hacer nada ni ver nada, el pulso de la niña era muy débil

-¿Qué sucede?- pregunto Rosalie asustada con el cabello aun mojado

-Vámonos Rose, vamos, vamos un hospital ahora- decía Jasper torpemente poniéndose de pie con su hija en brazos

Rosalie enseguida corrió por las llaves de su auto

-Si esperamos una ambulancia Grace no podría…- no término de decir Jasper mientras seguía intentando hacer que la niña vuelva en si

-Jasper vamos ya en camino al hospital, calma todo estará bien Grace es una niña fuerte- decía Rosalie conduciendo como alma que la persigue el diablo.

-¡Ayuda!- grito Jasper con la niña en brazos y conducido por Rosalie al entrar a la sala principal del hospital – mi hija cayo a una alberca- decía preocupado y sintiéndose un mal padre

De inmediato sintió como alguien le arrebataba de brazos a su hija

-¿A dónde la llevan? ¿Dónde está?- preguntaba alterado quería saber acerca de Grace

-Jasper tranquilo se la han llevado para atenderla- le explicaba Rosalie

-¿Qué ha pasado?- pregunto Carlisle que recién llegaba al escuchar los gritos

-Es Grace, Carlisle la niña- decía Jasper furioso y acongojado, nunca en su vida de había sentido así tan mal tan triste a la vez e impotente. Carlisle no se quedó a escuchar que más enseguida corrió en busca de su nieta.

Al poco más de la hora que se habían llevado a Grace, Jasper parecía un león enjaulado, pocos le habían dicho algo solo que esperara, cuando al fin un doctor salió a informarle, le dijeron que la niña de por si tenía problemas respiratorios, cosa que se había complicado con toda el agua que ahora estaba en sus pulmones los cuales no podían filtrar el agua por si solos, debido a todo eso la niña no podía respirar por si sola por lo que la pusieron en un coma inducido con un respirador artificial hasta asegurarse que tuviera la suficiente fuerza para hacerlo por sí sola y sería una manera de que la niña pudiera salvarse, a parte que le habían colocado un tubo pleural que la ayudaría a filtrar el agua de sus pequeños pulmones.

Después de escuchar el diagnóstico y el "Lo siento" del doctor Jasper se sintió la peor persona del mundo

-¿Dónde está?- entro gritando una mujer desesperada, a lo que Jasper reconoció esa voz enseguida –Papá ¿Dónde está Grace? – decía llorando y desesperada

-Hija cálmate, hicimos lo mejor que pudimos ahora solo hay que esperar- le decía Carlisle que la espero en la puerta

-¡Tú!- grito Alice- ¿Qué haces aquí?- grito histérica acercándose a Jasper – Es tu culpa que mi hija este así

-Alice yo…- comenzaba a decir Jasper si ya se sentía mal eso lo hacía sentir peor

-Tu nada Jasper- decía- eres un maldito incompetente que no puede cuidar a su hija por sí sola, nunca vas a poder ser un buen padre para ella, estas ciego- le gritaba molesta

-Oye Alice- dijo Jasper molesto- primero que nada si hablamos de padres perfectos tu no lo eres, ¿nunca ibas a decirme que la niña tiene problemas respiratorios porque injeriste alcohol durante tu embarazo?- le reclamo en la cara Jasper

-Yo…- comenzaba a decir

-Ahora eres tu quien no sabe que decir- decía molesto

-¿Quién te lo dijo?- grito molesta

-Nadie que te interese- le mintió

-Disculpe están en un hospital no pueden gritar- decía una enfermera acercándose a ellos

-Me importa un comino donde este- dijeron los dos al mismo tiempo

-¡Alice! Por favor- le dijo su padre

-Que no ves que por su culpa mi hija esta así papá- decía ella entre lágrimas- se está muriendo por culpa de él, y todo porque, porque decidió jugar a los soldaditos, largarse y dejarme embarazada sin siquiera saberlo y quedar ciego arruinándose la vida y complicando la de los demás- decía hecha un mar de lagrimas

-¿Eso piensas?- pregunto Jasper frustrado

-Si eso pienso- dijo ella en lagrimas

-Muy bien- dijo dolido y dándose la media vuelta sin importarle que no tuviera su bastón guía chocando con toda persona que entrara al hospital

¡Jasper espera!- grito Rosalie que estaba sumamente asustada con todo lo que pasaba- ¡Jasper! Espérame ¡Jasper- iba tras de él le preocupaba

Alice se había sentado a llorar en el sillón de espera más cercano a ella, no podía creer que le hubiera gritado todo eso a Jasper, sabía que no era cierto él era el mejor padre para Grace pero, su hija estaba entre la vida y la muerte y él había parecido la mejor opción para desahogarse, se sentía terrible, mal por lo de Jasper y tenía un miedo angustiante por la vida de su hija, Grace era todo para ella si le llegaba a pasar algo, sentiría que ella también moriría.

-¡CARLISLE!- grito Rosalie entrando al hospital con los ojos llenos de lágrimas- ¡Mi hermano!- dijo con aflicción y angustia

Alice se limitó a mirar horrorizada a la puerta no podía ser posible eso, estaba viviendo una pesadilla.


	25. Capitulo 25 Te Amo Jasper

**Hola aqui les dejo otro capitulo de la historia :) gracias a todos los que la leen y dejan algun comentario les prometo que eso es lo que me motiva a seguir leyendo :) espero este capitulo igual meresca un Review se los agradeceria mucho!**

**Capítulo 25**

En el momento que Alice volteo a la puerta del hospital algunos paramédicos ya habían corrido hacia afuera respondiendo el grito de Rosalie, Carlisle de la misma manera estaba hablando con Rosalie quien hacia señas con sus manos, mientras las lágrimas recorrían sus mejillas su boca se movía seguramente salían un sinfín de palabras aturdidas de ella ya que Carlisle la trataba de tranquilizar, Alice estaba impactada sus sentidos le fallaban no daba merito a todo lo que sucedía, veía pero no escuchaba nada, de pronto vio un cabello cobrizo que conocía a la perfección entrar por la puerta principal se acercó a su padre pero el simplemente levanto su mano y la señalo, el joven de cabello cobrizo corrió de inmediato a ella y extendió sus brazos para atraparla en ellos.

-Edward- susurro Alice entre sollozos – Gracie- decía llorando- mi Gracie

-Shh Alice tranquila pequeña- le decía su hermano acariciando la cabellera de su hermanita, en ese momento Edward se percató de que los paramédicos entraban con una camilla y en ella se encontraba un joven rubio a quien el muy bien conocía, era el que le había robado el sueño y el corazón a Alice, en ese momento la estrecho más hacia el para evitar que viera aquello

-Jasper- hipo de nuevo Alice- si le pasó algo es mi culpa- decía en el pecho de su hermano

-Alice él estará bien es u hombre fuerte- le decía mirándola a los ojos

-Es mi culpa- se repetía una y otra vez- Rosalie me odia seguramente su hermano esta así por mi culpa- seguía diciendo mientras Edward la acompañaba de nuevo al sillón, miro a la puerta donde seguía Rosalie que estaba llamando por teléfono seguramente a su hermano.

Después de un tiempo de tener a su hermana en brazos llorando, Edward estaba comenzando a sentir la tensión, Alice temblaba cada vez que sorbía su nariz, Rosalie se había sentado en un sillón al lado de el de ellos no decía nada solo estaba sentada seguramente tampoco sabía cómo reaccionar, Emmet había ya había tardado demasiado en llegar y eso desesperaba todavía más a la rubia y Esme desde que había llegado se había parado con la recepcionista diciéndole que era imposible que no tuvieran aun un diagnóstico de Jasper y que no dejara que Alice vea a su hija.

-Familiares del paciente Jasper Hale- dijo un doctor que Esme algunas veces lo había visto platicar con su esposo. Rosalie se puso de pie inmediatamente dando pasos torpes tenía unas nauseas terribles pero se las había estado aguantando

-¿Cómo está mi hermano?- pregunto más pálida de lo habitual

-El joven Hale- comenzó a decir el médico- se encuentra bastante estable, recibió bastantes golpes por la caída, al parecer la motocicleta lo aventó a varios metros, sin embargo no paso a mayores, tiene una contusión en la cabeza, algunas costillas rotas y fractura cervical, con el golpe que se llevo pudo haber muerto o ser todo esto peor, es un joven muy afortunado con reposo inmovilizando las partes afectadas por un tiempo quedare nuevamente bien, claro este que tendrá una leve rehabilitación después, por el momento el joven se encuentra inconsciente no sabremos cuando despertara, esperemos pronto, se quedara cuarenta y ocho horas en observación, después de eso veremos su avance y sabremos si puede salir del hospital- seguía diciendo el médico- por el momento es todo jovencita- dicho eso se dio media vuelta

-¡Rose!- exclamo una voz

-Emmet- dijo abrazando a su esposo- Jasper está bien – decía abrazándolo fuertemente- tuve mucho miedo de perderlo

-Me alegra mucho que este bien osita- decía protegiéndola- ¿sabes algo de mi sobrina? – pregunto Rosalie

-No- contesto un poco seca

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Emmet, mirando a sus hermanos, Alice se veía sumamente afligida y mal parecía que iba a desmoronarse en cualquier momento eso le preocupó mucho a Emmet, nunca había visto así a su hermanita

-Jasper salió del hospital por una pelea que tuvo con tu hermana no le importó nada, lo hizo todo a propósito se atravesó en medio del tráfico, por eso tuvo el accidente- decía un poco dolida Rosalie, quería mucho a su cuñada, pero quería más a su hermano

-Creo que en esta cuestión tal vez nunca lleguemos a un acuerdo mi amor- le dijo comprensivo Emmet- tu amas a Jasper y yo a Alice- le decía tomándola por las manos- discutiríamos si ambos comenzáramos a hablar de la situación ya que tú lo defenderías a él y yo a ella, por lo que creo conveniente que te acerques a hablar con Alice, hablare yo también con ella, sé que estas molesta- decía- pero ambos tuvieron sus motivos para pelear y bueno por el bien de Jasper hablen, no estés molesta con ella creo que se siente ya muy mal- le decía Emmet que por primera vez hablaba con madurez

-Te amo osito- le dijo Rosalie sabiendo que su esposo tenía toda la razón

-¿Estas bien?- pregunto Rosalie a Alice quien estaba sentada sola, Edward le había llevado un café y se había ido a buscar a Bella, Emmet hablaba con su madre quien se encontraba igual muy preocupada

-No- Alice acompaño la palabra con un movimiento de cabeza

-No creo que sea tu culpa- dijo Rosalie

-Mientes- contesto Alice- No hace falta, se que lo es, no trates de hacerme sentir mejor- Alice estaba siendo muy dura con ella misma

-Jasper está bien- dijo Rosalie reconfortándola- El médico me lo dijo solo son golpes, mi hermano a veces puede ser muy orgulloso

-Si yo no le hubiera dicho todo eso no hubiera salido así del hospital- decía Alice quebrándosele la voz

-No digas eso Alice, sé que tal vez fuiste un poco dura con el- decía Rosalie bajando la mirada, decía la verdad- pero Jasper igual no debió haber actuado de esa manera- Alice la volteo a ver con cara de aflicción y sorbiendo un poco de café- Ahora por favor respira y tranquilízate por Jasper pero sobre todo por Gracie

-Tú estabas allí- dijo Alice abriendo los ojos que ya estaban muy hinchados y rojos- ¿Cómo paso?

-No lo sé- susurro Rosalie, en ese momento se puso a pensar, realmente no lo entendía Jasper jamás hubiera abierto la puerta- yo me fui a bañar todo estaba cerrado, procurara que todo estuviera donde debiera estar, la puerta cerrada, no entiendo como salió Grace, Jasper me pidió que me asegurara de que Grace no pudiera salir- decía sin entender

-Quieres decir que hasta donde tú viste, Gracie no podía salir por ninguna parte- decía Alice

-Exacto Ali- decía- algo tuvo que pasar, alguien tuvo que abrir la puerta

-¿Pero quién?- dijo extrañada Alice

-Esa es la pregunta en la casa solo estábamos nosotros- dijo preocupada la rubia

-¡Alice!- llamo Carlisle a su hija, Alice volteo a ver a su padre – puedes ver a Grace- le dijo acercándose a ella

Alice enseguida se paró y siguió a su padre, entro a la habitación de la niña, Grace se veía tan pequeña en aquella cama de hospital, tan indefensa con tantas cosas conectadas, Alice noto enseguida el tubo pleural en la pequeña, le dolía tanto ver a su pequeña así, llego hasta su costado y acaricio la cabellera de la niña para luego darle un beso en la frente, se arrodillo ahí donde estaba y comenzó a llorar.

Jasper tenía razón si hablaban de malos padres ella lo había sido, eso pensaba, al poco tiempo de mudarse a Forks y saber que estaba embarazada tuvo una crisis terrible al grado de emborracharse una semana entera por haber frustrado su más grande sueño, afortunadamente Carlisle y Esme supieron cómo tratar a su hija sin embargo los daños ya estaban hechos. Cuando nació Grace le dijeron a Alice que la niña tenía problemas respiratorios nada grave, pero que si necesitaría chequeos constantes y así era la niña iba al médico cada determinado tiempo pero afortunadamente desde que tenía 9 meses no había presentado algún problema.

Sin embargo ahora todo se complicaba el problema de Grace solo se complicaba más con lo que acababa de pasar.

-A ella no le gustaría verte llorando hija- dijo Esme apareciendo por la puerta- tu padre me ha dicho que tal vez necesitarías compañía, igual me dijo que le hables ella lo escucha todo

-Tengo mucho miedo mamá- dijo Alice poniéndose de pie

Esme se limitó a abrir sus brazos y abrazarla, le dolía todo eso, a pesar de que Alice parecía ya haber madurado, seguía siendo su niña indefensa que bailaba por todo, era muy joven aun para estar pasando por todo eso, ni siquiera ella en sus ya entrados años le había tocado sufrir de esa manera por alguno de sus hijos.

-Tranquila mi amor- le dijo dándole un beso – Gracie es una niña fuerte, igual que sus padres- le dijo recordando a Alice y las veces que llegaba con los dedos casi destrozados del ballet y que aun así seguía con sus entrenamientos y a Jasper que después de lo que le había pasado seguía siempre adelante

-Mamá no quiero que le pase nada – decía mirando a ver a su pequeña- Grace es mi vida, sin ella no sé qué haría es cierto que llego a mi vida cuando menos lo esperaba y planeaba pero ha sido la mayor bendición, no sabes el dolor que siento aquí- decía apretando su pecho

-Todo saldrá bien- le dijo acomodando el cabello de su hija- Rosalie me ha dicho que igual Jasper puede recibir visitas, creo que podrías ir a verlo- vio que su hija le iba anegar- Gracie estará bien, me quedare con ella, anda lo necesitas.

Alice asintió y salió de la habitación, pregunto dónde se encontraba Jasper y se dirigió a la de él, al entrar sintió casi lo mismo que con su hija, lo vio tendido en la cama con al molesto aparato y el pitido que producía con su ritmo cardiaco, tenía algunos moretones en los brazos, un collarín en el cuello y algunas heridas en la frente, supuso que debajo de la bata habría vendas en las costillas y más golpes, llego a su lado y toma una silla cercana la jalo y se sentó tomando la mano de su amado.

-Mira como estas- dijo susurrándole con algunas lágrimas- es mi culpa, si yo no te hubiera dicho tantas malas cosas no habrías salido así, Jas, eres el mejor padre que le pude haber dado a Grace la mala madre soy yo, nunca quise gritarte de esa forma es solo que estaba muy molesta- decía ya llorando- Jas tienes que ser fuerte y recuperarte pronto Gracie nos necesita a ambos a su lado, ella- dijo quebrándose su voz- está muy mal, tengo mucho miedo de que le pase algo a ella, a ti- dijo mirándolo- no sabes cuánto lo lamente he sido una orgullosa de lo peor- suspiro- Te amo, te amo como no te imaginas no quiero tenerte nunca más lejos de mí, sé que es muy estúpido haber tenido que llegar a hasta este tipo de situación para aceptarlo no sabes lo idiota que me siento por eso, quiero una vida contigo, quiero que seamos la familia que Grace espera tener,- decía acariciando la mano de Jasper- prométeme que despertaras pronto y estarás a mi lado ambos tenemos que ser fuertes por Grace- dijo desplomándose en llanto a poniendo su cara sobre sus manos

-T…e lo …pro meto- dijo casi en un susurro Jasper

-¿Jasper?- pregunto volteando a verlo y ver como sus ojos parpadeaban lentamente, Alice se imaginó que seguramente esperaba ver algo pero por la expresión de su cara no sucedía eso - ¡Estas bien!- exclamo Alice abrazándolo

-En realidad...- dijo Jasper sintiendo seca su garganta- quieres una vida conmigo- decía con un tono de voz bastante bajo e intentando acomodarse a lo que sintió un enorme y agudo dolor en las costillas haciendo que deje de intentarlo

-Te lastimaras- dijo Alice ayudándolo- y si, si es cierto todo lo que dije- decía besando la mano de Jasper

-Te amo Alice- dijo estirando la mano buscando el rostro de la castaña para poder sentirlo y deslizar sus dedos por el

-Y yo te amo más a ti- le dijo poniendo sus manos sobre la de él y acomodando su rostro en la mano de Jasper


	26. Capitulo 26 Decisión Correcta

**Hola a todos de nuevo (: aqui les dejo otro capitulo de la historia espero sea de su agrado merece un REVIEW? ya sea malo o bueno porfavor dejen uno si? eso es lo que me motiva a seguir escribiendo saber que ustedes estan contentos con la historia! GRACIAS POR LEER NOS LEEMOS PRONTO :D**

**Capítulo 26**

Al día siguiente del accidente, después de haber despertado unas horas Jasper volvió a tomar una larga siesta hasta el mediodía, cuando abrió lentamente los ojos como supuso no vio nada más que negro, a veces pensaba si en verdad los tenia abiertos, sus ojos podían no ver, sin embargo su sentido del olfato estaba a la perfección y aquel perfume de lavanda era imperdible.

-Buenas tardes hermanito- dijo Rosalie desde la silla donde estaba - ¿Cómo te sientes? – pregunto la rubia, la noche anterior solo había logrado cruzar unas cuantas palabras con el antes de que cayera dormido

-Muy adolorido- dijo Jasper intentando acomodarse

-No hagas eso torpe- lo regaño Rosalie acercándose a el- te lastimaras, deja que te ayude- dijo ayudándolo a acomodarse en la cama – deberías verte tiene unos bastantes moretones

-Deberías saber cuánto duelen- dijo con una mueca tocando las vendas alrededor de sus costillas

-No quiero averiguarlo gracias- dijo divertida la rubia

-¿Dónde está Alice?- pregunto por el amor de su vida, podía tener los recuerdos anteriores borrosos, pero las palabras de Alice no, estaban ahí grabadas como un tatuaje en su mente

-Con Grace- dijo seria Rosalie, la niña no había mostrado ninguna mejoría desde que entro al hospital

-Quiero verla- dijo Jasper momentáneamente recordando a su hija, no le importó el dolor que sintió al incorporarse debido a los golpes

-Jasper tranquilízate- dijo Rosalie al ver a su hermano decidido a bajarse de la camilla

-Quiero ir con mi hija- se quejó intentando zafarse la intravenosa que tenía en el brazo

-¡Basta! Te lastimaras- le dijo deteniéndolo poniendo su mano sobre lo que su hermano intentaba quitarse

-Rosalie, quiero ir con mi hija, ahora- dijo más que asegurando dando una orden

-Iré por una enfermera veré que se puede hacer, por favor quédate ahí donde estas- le dijo a su hermano saliendo de la habitación

Jasper resoplo si ya se sentía un lisiado siendo ciego ahora se sentía más inútil de lo que ya sentía que era

-Señor Hale no es correcto que se quiera salir así como así de su habitación- lo regaño una enfermera que entraba a la habitación- tendrá unos minutos para ir a ver a su hija no mas

Rosalie ayudo a la enfermera a pasarlo a una silla de ruedas, coloco el suero a un lado de él y ella misma lo empujo hasta la habitación de la niña.

-Los dejare solos un rato – dijo Rosalie en voz baja al dejar a su hermano junto a Alice

-No debiste haber salido de tu habitación- lo regaño Alice tomando su mano- me preocupas

-Estoy bien aquí la que importa es Grace ¿Cómo está?- pregunto con optimismo

-Igual- dijo Alice con tristeza- se ve tan indefensa Jas- le dijo poniendo la mano de Jasper sobre la pequeña manita de su hija – Princesa, papi está aquí con nosotras, vino a estar contigo un rato, adivina que mi amor- decía Alice soltando algunas lágrimas- cuando salgas de aquí iremos a vivir con papá- le contaba a su hija

-Mi niña- dijo Jasper acariciando la pequeña manita, sentía su piel al tacto de la suya – mami tiene razón ahora los tres viviremos juntos, porque mamá y yo nos amamos mucho y ambos te amamos mucho más- dijo partiéndosele el corazón, llevaba un día así Grace pero parecían años quería escuchar su vocecita de nuevo

Alice se recargo sobre el hombro de Jasper, quería despertar de aquella horrible pesadilla. Ambos se quedaron ahí hablando un rato con su hija, sin embargo por más de que la esperanza se abría paso con cada palabra, volvía a morir cada vez que escuchaban la maquina a un lado de ellos.

Al cabo de unos veinte minutos la enfermera volvió por Jasper para llevarlo a su habitación diciéndole que no debía estar fuera porque estaba en observación.

Alice salió de la habitación de su hija dejando dentro a Edward mientras ella iba a despejarse un poco.

-Hija creo que deberías dormir un poco- le dijo Carlisle quien la había visto en el pasillo

-No puedo papá- contesto llegando a la sala de espera

-Es por tu bien- le dijo el siguiendo su camino

-Mi bien es el bien de Grace- le termino de decir, cuando volteo a la recepción y parpadeo varias veces para corroborar lo que veía

-¿Qué haces aquí?- le pregunto despectivamente Alice a aquella persona quien ya se dirigía a su destino

-Oh querida Alice- dijo irónicamente- vine a ver a mi Jazzy ¿sabes como esta?

-Mejor sin ti María- le dijo molesta

-Me entere de lo de tu hija- le dijo dándole la vuelta- me apena mucho, pobre niña era tan bonita, lástima que mi hijo se quedara sin hermana ¿Por qué está muy mal no?- pregunto haciéndose la sufrida y tocando su vientre

-Lárgate de aquí, no eres bienvenida- le decía echando humos por todas parte

-Es un hospital Alice, no me puedes echar- le decía retóricamente

-¿Quieres ver que si puedo?- dijo apretando fuertemente sus diente y tomando el negro cabello de María

-¡Auxilio ésta loca me lástima!- grito María al apenas sentir el roce de la mano de Alice con su cabellera

-Señorita Cullen por favor- dijo una enfermera llegando a separarla – le pido que la suelte la joven puede estar aquí sin ningún problema- le dijo molesta a Alice

-Ahora si me disculpan- dijo María- voy a ver al padre de mi hijo- se dio la vuelta sacudiendo su cabello y pasándolo por la cara de Alice

-Maldita – susurro Alice para si

J

A

-Jazzy – dijo entrando a la habitación - ¿Cómo estas cariño?- dijo acercándose a la camilla- Me entere que fue culpa de esa loca desquiciada- decía con arrogancia

-¿Qué haces aquí María?- pregunto Jasper terminando de oir sus palabras plásticas

-Vine a ver como estabas, mi amor- dijo tomando la mano de Jasper

-Estoy bien ya te puedes ir gracias- dijo Jasper arrebatando su mano de las manos de María

-Pensé que podríamos arreglar las cosas- dijo seductoramente acercándose a la cara de Jasper

-Tu y yo no tenemos nada que arreglar- dijo volteando la cara al sentir la respiración cercana de María

-No te resistas a mí- le decía seductoramente

-La única relación que ambos tenemos es el compromiso con un hijo en común, no hay más- dijo seriamente- ahora por favor si te puedes retirar te lo agradecería mucho, no te quiero ver al menos que a mí me nazca visitarte para saber de mi hijo- decía

-Que mal tratas a las visitas- dijo molesta sentándose

-Tú te mereces ser tratada así- decía el

-Al parecer la loca de Alice piensa igual que tú, me tiro del cabello ¿Quién se cree que es?- decía indignada y sufrida

-Me hubiera encantado verlo- dijo con una sonrisa triunfadora imaginándose a su Alice jalándole el cabello

-Lastima eres ciego- le dijo despectivamente y molesta

Ambos se quedaron en silencio, Jasper se comenzaba a irritar con la simple presencia de María

-Que lastima lo de tu hija- decía sin pizca de dolor- era tan bonita pero al mismo tiempo tan molesta, que mal por ella, porque has escuchado ¿no? Ella está muy mal seguro y no sobrevivirá, mi pobre hijo se quedara sin hermana

-Mira Maria es mejor…- decía Jasper furioso como se atrevía a decir aquello pero María lo interrumpió de nuevo

-Todo por culpa de una pelota, creo que tu hija heredo la inteligencia de su madre- decía – Oh es cierto la pobre no heredo nada por eso seguramente cayo, no sabe distinguir entre el suelo y el agua – se burlaba de Grace y Alice

-¿Qué dijiste?- dijo molesto y perplejo a la vez

-Que tu hija con esa idiota es una niña sin cerebro, eso dije Jasper- le dijo enfatizando cada una de las palabras

-No antes de eso- dijo ignorando los comentarios ya no toleraba escucharla

-Que no so-bre-vi-vi-ra – dijo recalcando cada palabra, dándose cuenta que había metido la pata

-No María, antes de eso- dijo quedándose en silencio y no encontrar respuesta- tu fuiste, ¡Tu entraste a mi casa! , eres la única que tiene una llave

-¿De qué rayos hablas? – decía sorprendida

-¿Cómo sabes que había una pelota?- pregunto- Grace no tiene ninguna pelota en mi casa ¡Tu abriste la puerta para que salga Grace!- le dijo casi gritando

-Estas delirando – dijo

-Claro que no- dijo el sabiamente- tú lo planeaste, querías deshacerte de mi hija y hacer que Alice se separara de mi por eso – dijo uniendo cabos

-No te sientas tan importante Jasper- dijo poniéndose de pie y con voz gélida y nerviosa

-Solo me confirmas lo que ya se- decía percibiendo el nerviosismo en su voz

-¿Qué vas a hacer al respecto? – Dijo retándolo- ¿Me mandaras a la cárcel? Recuerda que tengo un hijo tuyo, acaso quieres que el niño tenga una infancia con una madre encerrada, porque ni pienses que te dejaría verlo

-Eres una…- comenzaba a decir pero se limitó ante todo era un caballero

-¿Una que Jasper? ¿Loca? ¿Desquiciada?- pregunto – Si tal vez lo sea, pero logre mi cometido ¿no? ¿Tu hija se está muriendo no? – Preguntaba triunfante- y cuando suceda Alice no estará jamás contigo ¡JAMAS!- le dijo

-Te equivocas- dijo – Alice y yo hemos arreglado la situación y ambos sabemos que no le pasara nada a Grace

-Como digas- dijo molesta- espero la invitación al velorio – dijo encaminándose a la puerta – y también mi carta de aprehensión ¿Por qué lo harás no? Me mandaras a la cárcel- decía- ¿O acaso eres tan caballeroso para no hacerlo- dijo un sarcástico puchero y saliendo de la habitación

Jasper se dio cuenta de la ausencia de la mujer al no sentir el aroma a lavanda, en ese momento dejo salir un ensordecedor grito, se alteró de inmediato, como pudo haber conocido a esa mujer, como lo había traicionado de esa manera, tenía que pensar la manera de arreglar toda la situación, María tenía razón a él no le importaba que ella se fundiera en la cárcel se lo merecía, pero él no quería eso para su hijo porque al fin y al cabo era su hijo y él no tenía que pagar con el precio de tener una infancia en la cárcel, tenía que haber una manera pensaba, la debía de haber.

Una enfermera llego a los pocos segundos de escuchar el grito de Jasper y lo vio muy alterado, por lo que de inmediato había llamado a un doctor y lo habían sedado ya que si no lo hacían parecía que destruiría todo en la habitación.

J

A

Había pasado una semana desde lo que había pasado, Jasper había sido dado de alta, sin embargo la condición de Grace seguía siendo la misma la niña no había mostrado mejoría alguna. Jasper y Alice habían hablado de lo ocurrido en su casa, del accidente de Grace, sin embargo el aun no le había dicho que conocía la verdad, se había limitado a decírsela hasta saber cuál sería la mejor solución hacia lo que había hecho María.

Alice y Jasper e la vivían en el hospital, estaban con su hija todo el tiempo que se les permitiera estar, Alice se veía cansada y demacrada casi no comía ni dormía y Jasper se encontraba en la misma situación sin embargo por su accidente dormía un poco más que Alice debido a las ordenes médicas.

-Gracias por estar aquí- les dijo Jasper a Esme y Carlisle quienes estaban frente a él y a Alice

-¿Qué sucede hijo?- pregunto Esme preocupada

-Crei conveniente que estuvieran ustedes cuando diga esto, necesito de sus opiniones para saber que hacer- decía apenado y apretando fuerte la mano de Alice quien estaba desorientada no entendía el porqué de eso – Se la verdad de lo que sucedió con Gracie

De inmediato Alice se tensó y apretó fuertemente la mano de Alice

-María fue la culpable de lo sucedido- dijo sin chistar

Alice de inmediato se puso de pie intentando salir de la habitación, Jasper sabía perfectamente que esa iba a ser su reacción por eso había pedido la presencia de sus padres, él estaba seguro que si en ese momento María aparecía Alice se le tiraría encima.

-Alice hija ven- dijo Carlisle tomándola de la mano y llevándola con el- cariño escucha lo que tiene que decir Jasper

-María me dijo que ella había sido la que lo planeo, nos quería separar- decía frustrado- sé que debí decirlo antes, pero por favor entiéndanme- decía rogando que Alice no se alterara más de lo que ya estaba- María es la madre de un hijo mío y si quiero tomar medida con lo que hizo, pero no quiero ser tan drástico, no quiero que me hijo tenga una mala vida- decía seriamente desde donde estaba sentado, Esme lo veía con sorpresa y Carlisle apresaba en su mano la de su hija evitando que esta saliera corriendo

-¿Has pensado en alguna solución?- pregunto Carlisle sabía que Jasper no quería dañar al bebe pero esa mujer necesitaba tener su merecido, su nieta estaba grave por su culpa y quería que lo pagara

-Si he pensado en una solución- decía el – creo que lo mejor será pedir una orden de restricción, no quiero que se acerque a Alice o a Grace, nunca- decía seriamente dejando muy sorprendida a Alice- yo me hare cargo de mi hijo y si es necesario peleare una custodia, pero no quiero que ella se interponga nunca en nuestro camino Ali – dijo mirando fijamente un punto- quiero que tanto tu como Grace estén seguras- termino de decir

-Te apoyamos- dijo Esme poniéndose de pie y tomando las manos de Jasper- eres una buena persona Jasper, yo también creo que es lo mejor, por el bien de mi hija y nieta y también por el de tu próximo hijo- le dijo sinceramente

-Gracias- contesto Jasper sonriente sabiendo que si necesitaba algún testigo ella lo haría

-Cuenta con todo mi apoyo, abogare en lo que sea si es necesario- dijo Carlisle poniéndose de pie- Esme cielo creo que es hora de irnos, mi tiempo de almorzar se agota y muero por comer tu deliciosa lasaña- dijo tomando la mano de su esposa

-Tienes razón- le dijo abrazando el brazo de su marido- nos vemos

Alice se quedó ahí pensativa

-¿Estoy en lo correcto?- pregunto Jasper preocupado al no haber escuchado la voz de Alice

-Jasper tú de verdad…- decía aun sorprendida

-Claro que en verdad quiero que este lejos de ustedes, pienso formar una familia contigo y no quiero a María en sus vidas, porque desgraciadamente en la mía siempre será la madre de mi hijo- decía decepcionado de sí mismo

-Jas has tomado la mejor decisión – le dijo tomando sus manos- estoy orgullosa de que pienses así, me siento muy afortunada de tenerte a mi lado

-Ali solo quiero lo mejor para ustedes- dijo besando las manos de Alice

-El tenerte a nuestro lado es lo mejor para nosotras- dijo acercándose a besar sus labios- voy a estar a tu lado en todo momento, te lo prometo- dijo separándose de sus labios y viéndolo fijamente

-Te amo Alice- dijo queriendo encontrar esos ojos que el recordaba verdes como esmeraldas

-Yo más- dijo besándolo a la vez que lagrimas recorrían sus mejillas, él era todo lo que pudo imaginar, lo único que le faltaba es que Grace despertara con bien.


	27. Capitulo 27 Las Cosas Mejoran

**Hola aqui les dejo otro capitulo de la historia (: espero sea de su agrado y que me dejen algun REVIEW :D gRACIAS A TODOS LOS QUE LEEN Y HAN DEJADO SU OPINION SE LOS AGRADEZCO MUCHO ! Nos leemos pronto!**

**Capitulo 27**

Jasper se encontraba en la habitación de Grace, se pasaba la mano una y otra vez tallándose la cien, estaba bastante cansado y agotado, Grace no había despertado en tres semanas ni mostraba intenciones de poder hacerlo, Alice se había desmayado una noche anterior preocupando aún más a todos, Carlisle de inmediato la había checado junto con un enorme regaño no había dormido nada bien ni se había alimentado bien durante las tres semanas, le ordeno reposo absoluto al menos dos días cosa que a la castaña no le había agradado nada.

-¡Jasper ayúdame!- grito una voz detrás de la puerta cerrada de la habitación, el rubio se levantó moviendo su bastón de un lado a otro hasta llegar y abrir la puerta y si hubiera podido ver se hubiera quedado con los ojos bien abiertos- Que esperas déjame pasar- decía Emmet entregándole tres bolsas de regalo enormes.

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto Jasper alzando las bolsas que no podía ver

-Regalos torpe- decía depositando un oso casi de su tamaño con un gran moño rosa a un lado de la cama y soltando algunos globos de helio al techo- Rosalie salió de compras ayer y le compro lo que hay en las bolsas a Grace- dijo quitándole las bolsas de regalo para ponerlas en una mesa

-¿Hay más?- pregunto perplejo

-Claro – dijo dejándose caer en un sillón- Edward y Bella le compraron todos los globos que están en el techo- dijo mirándolos eran unos seis- y yo le traje un enorme oso, está justo al lado de su cama – termino de decir

-Valla- dijo sorprendido- No tenían que hacerlo, gracias- dijo agradecido del amor a su hija

-Para nada, Grace es la consentida- dijo sentándose un poco preocupado mirando a la niña- ¿Aun nada? –pregunto

-Nada- suspiro Jasper - ¿Cómo esta Alice? – pregunto a su cuñado

-Mejor, aunque está muy impaciente quiere venir- decía- Mamá ha logrado calmarla un poco, le prometió pasar a comprar algunas cosas para Grace antes de venir si tomaba las pastillas para dormir- decía Emmet

-¿Y acepto?- pregunto Jasper riendo

-¿Piensas que no lo hizo?- pregunto riendo Emmet- esa enana se volvió más loca cuando le dijeron salir de compras – termino de reír – Ahora debe de estar durmiendo, supongo que al rato mi madre la traerá

Jasper suspiro aliviado, él ya se había recuperado bastante bien del accidente, ahora sus dos mujeres eran su preocupación. Se sentía un poco culpable del desmayo de Alice la había dejado muchas veces sola con Grace debido a que él estaba arreglando el problema de María, pero al menos ahora ya estaba completo el proceso de la orden de restricción pronto por fin la loca se alejaría de ellos.

-Oye tranquilo, ella va a estar bien- decía Emmet – sé que han pasado tres semanas pero ella despertara es fuerte- decía a él igual le preocupaba su sobrina

-Gracias hermano- dijo el suspirando

-Oye sabes que – dijo divertido Emmet- tengo hambre, iré por algo pero fuera del hospital la comida de aquí apesta, o se cómo pudiste vivir con ella dos días

-Tenía que- dijo Jasper

-Sí creo que tienes razón, bueno ahorita vuelvo- dijo poniéndose de pie, en realidad la comida solo era un pretexto más, se estresaba de estar allí dentro, no le gustaba ver a su sobrina así, y más ahora que sería padre y comprendía el dolor de su hermana y de Jasper, sin embargo agradecía que Jasper no la pudiera ver debía ser más difícil.

Jasper se quedó de nuevo solo en la habitación escuchando el molesto sonido de la máquina que conectaba el ritmo cardiaco de su hija que día a día lo desesperaba más

-Vamos bella durmiente, es momento que ya despiertes para mamá y papá- decía Jasper inclinándose sobre sus rodillas.

No quería admitirlo pero era realista sus esperanzas morían cada día, se sentía tan mal por haberse ido a la guerra y haber perdido tanto tiempo la existencia de su hija, le dolía profundamente en el pecho haber conocido a María, tal vez él nunca debió de buscar de nuevo a su hermana, estaba frustrado y desesperado no sabía ni siquiera como sentirse, odiaba su vida parecía que lo único bueno que tenía la vida se empeñaba a arrebatárselo de las manos, odiaba al destino.

Sin embargo algo lo saco de sus tristes pensamientos.

-¿Grace?- pregunto Jasper al escuchar algunos leves quejidos que provenían de la habitación- Pequeña – dijo al escucharlos de nuevo- ¡DOCTOR!- grito saliendo torpemente de la habitación- ¡MI HIJA!- gritaba emocionado produciendo que varias persona voltearan a verlo

-¿Qué sucede joven?- pregunto una enfermera acercándose a él preocupada, Jasper se veía extrañamente feliz

-La niña, parece que está reaccionando- decía señalando lo que a él pensaba era la cama- se ha quejado, ha estado hecho algunos ruidos.

De inmediato un doctor llego a la habitación acompañado de otra enfermera, hicieron que Jasper saliera de la habitación y que sus nervios se pusieran a flor de piel no sabía si se sentía emocionado o si tenía miedo.

El camino hasta la sala de espera ya se lo sabía muy bien incluso sin su bastón podía ir, sin embargo lo usaba para evitar chocar con gente, se sentó en un sillón al lado de lo que parecía ser una señora que estaba hecha un mar de lágrimas.

-¿Se encuentra bien?- pregunto Jasper preocupado por la señora sonaba muy mal

-No- dijo sorbiendo su nariz – mi esposo acaba de morir y mi hija se encuentra muy grave- decía llorando amargamente

-Lo siento mucho- dijo sintiéndose mal por haber preguntado – todo saldrá bien con su hija- dijo dedicándole la un sonrisa. Espero u rato a que llegara alguien a darle informes y no paso mucho tiempo en que paso.

-¿Los padres de Grace Cullen?- pregunto la enfermera

-Diga- dijo poniéndose de pie Jasper golpeándose con la mesita que estaba frente al sillón

-Su hija ha despertado- dijo sonriente la enfermera, Jasper se limitó a poner su mano sobre sus labios, esbozar una enorme sonrisa y de inmediato sus ojos se volvieron cristalinos- ahora mismo los doctores le están haciendo algunos estudios para corroborar que todo está en orden y para saber si ya le podemos retirar el tubo pleural, en unos momentos lo llamaran para que le digan si puede pasar a verla- decía la muchacha

-Muchas gracias, gracias – dijo vertiendo lágrimas de sus ojos, nunca había llorado de tanta felicidad

De inmediato saco su móvil y puso la marcación rápida

-¿Jasper sucede algo?- preguntaba preocupada

-Si- dijo el emocionado sin contener las lágrimas

-Jasper ¿le paso algo a Grace?- pregunto asustada- ¿ella está bien?

-Más que bien- dijo sonriente- Alice, nuestra hija ha despertado- decía emocionado que si pudiera pegaría gritos

-Jas lo que me estás diciendo es…- decía ella conteniendo las lagrimas

-Lo que te estoy diciendo es que nuestra hija ya está despierta Ali – dijo él

-Voy para allá- dijo ya llorando- Te amo- dijo antes de colgar la llamada

Jasper no podía creer lo que estaba sucediendo, hace unos segundos se sentía miserable y ahora era como si hubiera vuelto a nacer.

-Jasper buenas noticias- dijo Edward cuando lo vio parado en la sala de espera -¿Sucedió algo?- pregunto preocupado al verlo llorando

-Grace despertó- dijo emocionado

-Es la mejor noticia del día- dijo Edward abrazándolo – sabía que la pequeña es muy fuerte, y con lo que te voy a decir ahora te pondrás aún más feliz

-Dime- dijo Jasper

-El abogado me ha hablado, la orden de restricción esta lista- dijo Edward emocionado, el igual odiaba a María

Jasper no pudo haber estado más feliz en esos momentos toda parecía estar a la perfección, no tardo mucho tiempo en lo que una enfermera le dijo que podía pasar a ver a la niña.

Cuando entro a la habitación se preocupó un poco al escucharla llorar.

-Tranquila nena, es por tu propio bien, lo tengo que colocar vas a ver que no te va a doler- decía la enfermera a la hija de Jasper

-¡Nooo!- lloraba Grace arrebatando su manita

-Lo siento pequeña pero no voy a lastimarte- le dijo una voz dulce, tomo el bracito de la pequeña y volvió a colocar la intravenosa que le habían quitado por un momento, lo que prosiguió a eso fue un llanto terrible

-¿Sucede algo?- pregunto Jasper preocupado en la entrada

-Nada señor, le ponía la intravenosa a la niña- dijo la enfermera tranquila- ya viste quien está aquí Gracie, es tu papá – la joven lo dirigió hasta la camilla- los dejare solos si sucede algo por favor llámeme- le dijo a Jasper antes de salir

-Hola princesa- dijo agachándose a ella- ¿Cómo te sientes pequeña?- pregunto sintiendo un algunos tubos y un respirador en la pequeña nariz de Grace

-Me lele papá – le dijo hipando y extendiendo sus brazos- Mamonosh papá- decía

-Calma cariño hasta que el doctor diga nos podremos ir- decía tomando su manita

-Quelo a mami- decía la pequeña

-Mami ya viene mi amor- le dijo dando un beso en sus manitas

La niña tenía un sedante para que no se alterara, Jasper se había sentado al lado de la niña que intentaba dormirse pero no conciliaba el sueño

-¡Grace!- exclamo casi llorando Alice desde la puerta cuando la vio moviendo su cabecita de un lado a otro intentando dormir, Jasper sonrió al escuchar la voz de su amada

-Mami- dijo casi inaudible estaba a punto de quedarse dormida

- Mi niña- dijo abrazándola- estas bien ¿Cómo te sientes mi amor? – pregunto viéndola a los ojos eran idénticos a los de Jasper, se veían cansados y tristes

-Me lele mami- dijo moviéndose un poco produciendo que salieran lágrimas de sus ojitos

-¿Dónde pequeña?- preguntó, Jasper escuchaba atentamente todo

-Aquí- dijo donde había estado el tubo pleural, Alice observo donde señalaba tenía una gaza bastante grande, supuso que debajo había una herida seguramente cerrada con puntos, por lo que hizo una mueca- me lele mamá

-No te muevas mucho ¿si pequeña? – Le decía besando su frente- hay que esperar a que sane la herida ¿me prometes que no te moverás para que no te duela?

-Chi- dijo antes de bostezar y quedarse dormida

-Esta despierta- dijo feliz Alice a Jasper sentándose en sus piernas- nuestra hija despertó

-Así es- dijo Jasper abrazándola por la cintura- no tienes ni idea de lo feliz que soy en estos momentos

-Créeme que la tengo- dijo ella llorando de felicidad

-Sabes la orden contra María ya está lista, mañana mismo iré a entregársela- decía Jasper

-Oh Jasper ¿enserio?- pregunto Alice alegrándose aún mas

-En serio- dijo sonriendo

-Ahora seremos felices juntos como siempre lo debimos ser- decía ella mirando la mirada perdida de Jasper

-Lo seremos- dijo el sintiendo tan cerca los labios de Alice para luego besarlos

El doctor llego a la habitación para decirles el estado de Grace, la niña se encontraba realmente bien le habían puesto una ventilación no invasiva para regularizar su respiración, se quedaría algunos días en el hospital dependiendo de su evolución, les comento que tenía algunas puntadas en la herida cerrada que probablemente le dolería algunos días, por su piel sensible, les dijo que lavarla y cambiarle la aza cada determinado tiempo, pero que en resumidas cuentas la niña estaba bien.

J

A

El sol entraba por la ventanas de la habitación de Grace, Jasper ya se había despertado le hubiera gustado ver a su Alice y luego a su hija, pero no lograba ver nada, se acercó a Alice y beso su cabellera luego se dirigió a su hija y deposito un beso en su frente luego salió de la habitación para dirigirse a buscar a su hermana.

Tomo un taxi hasta la casa de Rosalie y Emmet, Emmet iría a ver algunas cosas de la nueva sucursal del taller y luego iría a ver a su sobrina, moría por verla despierta, por el contrario Rosalie acompañaría a Jasper a ver a María.

-Gracias por venir Charlie- dijo Rosalie ya fuera de su auto tomando del brazo a su hermano. Charlie era oficial de policía y el padre de Bella los acompaño a llevar la orden de restricción al departamento donde ahora vivía María

-Para servirles Rose, aparte son familia de mi hija, así somos todos como familia ¿no? – pregunto acercándose a la entrada

Se dirigieron a la recepción y avisaron que irían a ver a María, la joven enseguida los dejo pasar conocía a Jasper algunas veces había ido por allá a ver a la madre de su hijo, subieron hasta la habitación.

-María Villanueva- dijo Charlie por fuera- abra la puerta por favor

María abrió la puerta sobresaltada

-¿Diga?- pregunto amablemente mirando al policía, para después percatarse de los rubios y de inmediato su sonrisa se borro

-Esto es suyo- dijo Charlie extendiendo la carta

-¿Qué es esto?- pregunto molesta

-Una orden de restricción María- dijo Jasper

-No me vengas con juegos- dijo ella riendo sarcásticamente- me estas tomando el pelo

-Ni uno solo- afirmo- no quiero que en tu vida te vuelvas a acercar a Alice o a Grace

-Pides mucho Jazzy- dijo retóricamente- estas consiente que soy la madre de tu hijo- dijo tocando su vientre

-Claro que lo estoy- dijo molesto- lee la orden y estarás bien enterada

-No se me antoja hacer nada, si tú me prohíbes esto yo te prohíbo acercarte a tu hijo- decía furiosa- estamos en un país libre Jasper no me puedes obligar

-Oh claro que puso- decía- puedo pelear la custodia y acusarte de loca e intento de asesinato, así que mejor por tu bien hazle caso a la orden de restricción y desaparece de las vidas de Alice y Grace

-Como tu quieras- dijo molesta- pero también desapareceré de la tuya y me llevare al bebe

-Error- dijo seguro de sí mismo todo eso ya lo había previsto- lee bien querida- dijo sarcásticamente- ahí dice que tengo el derecho de ver a mi hijo al menos tres veces por semana y si no lo cumples fácilmente peleare la custodia y créeme que tengo pruebas y me será sencillo ganarla- decía victorioso

-Eres una bestia Jasper Hale- decía furica

-Y tu eres el diablo personificado María, nos vemos pronto que estaré al pendiente de mi hijo- dijo dándose la vuelta del brazo de Rosalie

-Ya escucho señorita, así que por favor siga la orden de restricción a menos que quiera que existan consecuencias- decía Charlie- con su permiso me retiro

Charlie siguió a Jasper y Rosalie por el pasillo, María se quedó echando humos desde la puerta e su departamento todos sus planes se venían abajo todo estaba destrozado y ahora s tendría que conformar simplemente con el hijo que Jasper sin desearlo le había dado.


	28. Capitulo 28 ¿Ahora que haremos?

**Hola aq todos aqui les dejo de nuevo otro capitul de la historia(: ya solo le quedan dos ): espeero y sea de su agrado y se merezca algun REVIEW! GRACIAS POR LEER!**

**Capítulo 28**

El día que dieron de alta a Grace la familia organizo una comida en casa de los Cullen, los preparativos para la boda de Bella y Edward iban a la perfección, Edward había condicionado un poco a Alice para que no se esmerara tanto pero era un poco imposible.

-Ya nos vamos a casa princesa- decía Alice a su hija, la estaba cambiando le había comprado ropa nueva para ese día, algo que no lastimara la herida de su costado ya que aún no le quitaban los puntos

-¿A casa mamá? - Pregunto parpadeando y poniéndose de pie en la camilla -¿Con plada y tommy? - pregunto comenzando a dar saltitos

-Si Grace, con Prada Y Tommy - aseguro Alice- pero no brinques amor te lastimaras - dijo viendo que la niña hizo una mueca

-Lele mamá- dijo quejándose

-Y si sigues brincando dolerá más- la reprendió un poco Alice

Jasper estaba sentado escuchando a su hija y a Alice se divertía escuchándolas, aunque todos decían que la niña era tranquila como él y que eran idénticos, él pensaba todo lo contrario era una mini Alice.

Grace se sentó en la cama una vez que Alice la termino de vestir y la comenzó a peinar.

-Vamos pequeña tus abuelos esperan- le dijo sonriendo a su hija y dándole los brazos para cargarla

-Nu mamá- dijo con un mohín- tu no mamá, papá - dijo volteando a verlo quien se reía de como la niña peleaba con su madre

-Ya escuchaste, tu hija quiere que la cargues- dijo riendo Alice

-A la orden señoritas- dijo poniéndose de pie y buscando no chocar con nada, cuando llego junto a Grace le extendió los brazos ya la niña enseguida se colgó de su padre.

Alice sonrió al verlo, Grace de inmediato acomodo su cabeza en los hombros de su padre, Alice tomo el bastón de Jasper en sus manos, agarro la pequeña maletita de Grace y tomo del brazo a Jasper.

Ambos salieron del hospital y se dirigieron al auto de Alice, subieron a él y se dirigieron a casa de Alice donde ya se encontraba toda la familia.

La casa de los Cullen estaba llena de globos color rosa, Esme se había esmerado en decorara todo a la perfeccion.

-Papá, mila globosh- decía queriendo bajar de los brazos de su padre

-De que color son los globos cariño- pregunto Jasper reteniendo a la niña en sus brazos

-Losa - dijo risueña

Siguieron caminando hasta llegar al patio trasero

-Belita Eshme- grito Grace extendiendo sus brazos

-Mi niña hermosa ya estás en casa de nuevo- dijo Esme tomándola en brazos le alegraba ver a su nieta ya recuperada

Esme llevo a la niña junto a los demás, Rosalie y Bella la besaron e hicieron halagos mientras que Emmet y Edward la hicieron reír hasta que se quejó la niña. Habían algunos regalos que le habían comprado, Tommy y Prada saltaban, ladraban y corrían alrededor de ellos parecía en verdad toda una fiesta.

-Creo que Grace es muy amada- dijo Jasper escuchando todo aun tomado del brazo por Alice

-Lo es Jas, es muy amada- dijo viendo como todos le hacían fiestas a la niña

La tarde transcurrió rápidamente todos se divertían y hablaban acerca de muchas cosas hace algún tiempo que no tenían una buena reunión familiar de esa manera, Grace decía disparates en los momentos que menos se imaginaban ocasionando las risotadas de los mayores pero sobre todo de sus padre. La noche llego rápido Grace estaba agotada de todo el día se quedó dormida en los brazos de Jasper para que después Alice la llevara a su habitación y la arropara muy bien en su cama.

Después de un buen rato Edward volvió de haber dejado a Bella en su casa y subió a su habitación al igual que Esme subió a esperar en su habitación a Carlisle, Jasper y Alice se quedaron en el patio trasero en uno de los sillones que habían en el porche trasero.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que hicimos esto?- pregunto Alice que estaba sentada recargada en Jasper mientras él la rodeaba con sus brazos

-Antes de que me fuera a la guerra- dijo el recordando aquel tiempo

-Lo extrañaba- dijo entrelazando sus dedos con los de Jasper

-Yo también- dijo el besando la cabellera de Alice

-Te das cuenta de lo jóvenes que somos- decía Alice- apenas tenemos veintiuno y veintidós años Jas y somos padres - decía ella- no tuvimos tiempo para nosotros todo sucedió demasiado rápido

-Tal vez así lo quiso el destino- dijo el sabiamente

-El destino o no, no me arrepiento - dijo ella- aunque tengo que admitir que aún me duele no haber entrado a la compañía

-Era tu mayor sueño- dijo él

-Lo era- dijo ella un poco triste- ahora mi sueño es que se cumplan los sueños de Grace

-Que madura te has vuelto- vacilo Jasper

-¿Cuál es el tuyo Jasper?- pregunto

-Estar con ustedes siempre- dijo el apretando la mano de Alice

-Bailaría conmigo caballero - pregunto ella poniendo una pieza musical desde su iPod

-Me encantaría, como en aquella fiesta donde bailamos por primera vez- dijo él levantándose del sillón

-Así es como nuestro primer baile- dijo ella tomándolo por el cuello y poniendo su cabeza en su hombro, mientras Jasper la sujetaba por la cintura y bailaba suavemente al compás de la melodía

-¿Ahora qué haremos Jasper?- pregunto ella desde su hombro

-Las cosas bien supongo- dijo él

-Aun no me quiero casar Jas- dijo tímida- somos muy jóvenes, te amo y quiero estar el resto de mi vida a tu lado pero todavía no me quiero casar

-Nadie hablo de casamientos- rio Jasper, haciendo que Alice se ruborizara- pienso igual que tú tal vez en dos años o tres no lo sé, pero lo correcto ahora es saber ¿si quieres ser mi novia? - pregunto Jasper era una pregunta absurda- sé que suena tonto Alice pero nunca lo fuimos y no puedes ser mi esposa si nunca fuiste mi novia, ni siquiera antes lo fuimos solo nos amábamos y salíamos juntos, así que ¿te gustaría ser oficialmente mi novia? - pregunto Jasper sonriente mirando fijamente a la nada

-Claro que me encantaría- sonrió Alice, al fin lo suyo oficialmente se formalizaría y podrían comenzar a hacer las cosas bien y no al revés - Te amo mucho Jas- le dijo para después besarlo

-Y yo te amo más Alice- dijo el sintiendo el suave roce de sus labios con los de la castaña

J

A

A la mañana siguiente Jasper despertó somnoliento, la noche anterior había sido perfecta al fin podía decir que había formalizado las cosas con Alice y que todo iba de maravilla, ahora él tendría que decidir qué hacer con su vida, no podría mantener a dos hijos con una simple pensión del gobierno, se levantó y se dirigió a su lavabo, todo lo que había en aquella casa estaba en braille le había costado mucho trabajo adaptarlo pero lo había logrado.

Se dio una ducha rápida y se arregló, aquella decisión la había tomado hacía ya algunas semanas antes, tomo las carpetas que Rosalie le había ayudado a arreglar y se dispuso a salir de su casa, camino con ayuda de su bastón hasta donde él conocía se encontraba la universidad de Forks, Bella seguramente estaba dando clase en ese mismo momento, entro muy decidido a la universidad, aquello sería un gran paso en su vida.

Al terminar sus pendientes salió con una gran sonrisa de la universidad, ahora sería un estudiante más de aquella escuela estaba decidido a hacer algo de su vida tendría que ganársela de alguna manera y si no estudiaba algo no lo lograría.

Siguió caminando sin rumbo fijo, hasta llegar a lo que el sabia era el centro de Forks, pregunto a algunas personas si conocían alguna tienda de bebes cercana ahí, a lo que le respondieron con amables indicaciones que lo hicieron llegar sin ningún obstáculo a su destino.

-¿Le puedo ayudar en algo?- pregunto una joven mirándolo entrar

-Si bueno - decía el - necesito comprar algo de ropa pero como verás soy ciego y pues bueno no sé si elegiré algo bonito ¿me podrías ayudar?- preguntaba

-Claro que sí señor- dijo amablemente

-No me digas señor no estoy tan viejo- dijo el con una mueca- busco ropa para un varoncito

-Oh lo siento- dijo apenada- claro sígame por aquí - dijo guiándolo hasta la parte de la tienda con ropa para niño

Le enseño algunas prendas aunque no las pudiera ver toco la textura de la mayoría y con ayuda de la joven eligió algunos conjuntos para su hijo a pesar de que odiara a María tenía que admitir que le emocionaba el hecho de ser papá y de que podría estar con él bebe desde muy pequeño incluso l había estado desde el embarazo, cosa que no había sucedido con Grace

-Disculpa tendrás algún vestido bonito - preguntaba Jasper- a mi pequeña hija le fascinan tiene tres años

-Claro- dijo la joven sorprendida, miro perpleja varias veces a Jasper se veía muy joven, como podía ser que tuviera dos hijos, la muchacha llego a una conclusión o amaba mucho a su mujer o había metido la pata varias veces

-Sé que me veo muy joven- dijo el nada modesto notando el silencio- pero así son los giros que da la vida

Dicho esto la joven le explico cómo eran los vestidos que le estaba mostrando, entre ellos eligió el que creyó más le gustaría a su hija, se dispuso a pagar lo que estaba llevando para luego dirigirse al departamento de María.

-¿Qué haces aquí?- pregunto María con su ya grande vientre de casi siete meses

-Vine a ver cómo te encontrabas- dijo él- me preocupa mi hijo- dijo extendiendo la bolsa con la ropa nueva que había comprado

-No te hubieras molestado- dijo gruñonamente- estoy bien gracias y tu hijo supongo que también

-¿Por qué supones?- dijo el un poco molesto por la actitud

-Porque los siento moverse, así que supongo que está bien- dijo ella con una mueca

-Has ido a tus citas médicas ¿cierto?- pregunto

-A todas ya me arte de estar así si supieras que terrible es estar así- dijo quejumbrosa- apenas me saquen a este niño de aquí seré feliz

-Cuando nazca querré pasar tiempo con el- dijo Jasper recordándoselo a María

-No quiero que mi hijo conviva con la loca de Alice y la torpe de tu hija- dijo engreídamente - tú me pides distancia, la tienes pero también las quiero a ellas lejos de mi hijo

-No puedes hacer eso- decía él

-Claro que puedo- dijo ella

-Grace sabrá que tiene un hermanito- dijo Jasper muy seguro

-¿Le dirás a tu hija que tuviste un hijo con otra mujer? Qué clase de animal eres Jasper- decía María ofendida

-El animal de quien tendrás un hijo y te gusto o no mis hijos sabrán de la existencia de sus hermanos- decía é- no les voy a prohibir que los conozcan

-¿Acaso crees que no te odiaran esos niños por traicionar a sus madres?- preguntaba ella sin entender

-Nunca traicione a nadie, en realidad no estaba con ninguna de las dos cuando saliste embarazada - le dijo Jasper- y realmente no tengo ganas de seguir hablando contigo tengo otras cosas que hacer, solo venía a entregarte eso para el niño así que con tu permiso me retiro María

-Gracias- dijo la morena desde la puerta, ahora más que nunca se sentía idiota y estúpida al cometer el error de embarazarse sin siquiera ser amada.

J

A

Grace estaba acostada en la cama de su madre viendo una película de princesas en el televisor mientras bebía un biberón con jugo de manzana, Alice por su parte estaba haciendo algunos diseños del otro lado de la habitación, estaba sola en casa Carlisle trabajando, Esme había ido a desayunar con unas clientas y Edward se encontraba en la universidad.

Cuando escucho el timbre de su casa Alice bajo de inmediato sabía que se trataba de Jasper y a los pocos minutos ambos se encontraban ya en la habitación.

-¡Papáaaa!- grito Grace desde la cama poniéndose de pie

-Hola Gracie- dijo acercándose a la cama y depositando un beso en su frente- te he traído un regalo

-Espero no sea otra muñeca por que la tendrás que devolver a la tienda, por tu culpa mi armario se está quedando sin espacio- decía Alice quejándose debido a las tantas muñecas que le había regalado Jasper a Grace

-No te preocupes creo que a ambas les gustara- dijo entregándole a su hija la bolsita con el vestido

-Mila mamá esh amalilo- dijo mostrándole el vestido a su madre

-Es muy bonito Grace - le sonrió Alice a su hija- dale las gracias a papá Gracie

-Glashias papá- dijo ella volviendo a su lugar para ver el televisor

-Cariño ven es hora de cambiar la venda de tu herida- decía Alice a Grace, había intentado hacerlo una hora atrás pro la niña se había negado rotundamente, ahora aprovecharía la presencia de Jasper - papá ayudará a hacerlo

Grace abrazo a su padre mientras Alice limpiaba la herida y cambiaba la gaza a una más limpia y nueva.

-Mañana le quitan los puntos- informo Alice a Jasper- ¿iras con nosotras?- pregunto ella con un tono de súplica sabía que solo con el Grace no lloraría tanto

-Claro- aseguro él alegre

-Gracias- dijo Alice dándole un fugaz beso

-¿Qué hacías?- pregunto Jasper sentándose en la cama donde la niña ya se había acomodado nuevamente para ver su película

-Algunos diseños- dijo

-Déjalos un rato y ven aquí- dijo cariñosamente acostándose en la cama y dejando el suficiente espacio para que Alice se acostara

La castaña no lo dudo ni tres segundos y le hizo caso a Jasper se recostó en la cama acomodándose a un costado de Jasper, al poco tiempo Grace se acomodó del otro lado de Jasper extendió sus bracitos y se quedó dormida abrazándolo.

-Es hermosa- dijo Alice admirando a su hija dormida al lado del pecho de su padre - gracias

-¿Por qué?- pregunto con los ojos muy abiertos Jasper

-Por darme el mejor regalo del mundo- dijo observando a la niña y colocando su mano en el pecho de Jasper


	29. Capitulo 29 Obstáculos Vencidos

**Hola Buenas noches :) aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo de la historia :) aun falta el epilogo claro jejeje estoy trabajando en eel :D y dejenme decirles que tengo dos ideas para hacer una nueva historia solo qe aun no me decido :/ pero bueno espero este capitulo sea de su agrado y les gustee! GRACIAS POR LEER Y SEGUIR LA HISTORIA **

**UN REVIEW? SALUDOOS!**

**Capítulo 29**

Mese después….

-Buenos días jóvenes, seré su maestro de una materia que probablemente ni les interese, sin embargo por eso estoy aquí tratare de que sea un poco entretenida para ustedes- decía el maestro a sus alumnos- esta materia ni siquiera esta importante en su plan de estudios sin embargo la necesitaran para pasar de año y ser alguien en la vida, pero si la reprueban no me molestara tenerlos de nuevo en mi clase así que como ustedes gusten – les decía sonriendo asustándolos un poco- no se asusten no será una carga de esta materia al fin y al cabo es una materia relacionada con los valores sociales más que teórica es práctica, el fin es que mejoren sus vidas y sepan tratar a gente como yo- dijo el que se encontraba sentado sobre la orilla del escritorio

-¿No es muy joven para darnos clase? – Pregunto un muchacho desde una de las filas de atrás- digo nosotros tenemos dieciséis

-Considero que tengo la suficiente edad para hacerlo y no le digamos enseñar, pensemos que es mejor compartir conocimientos, ustedes también lo harán conmigo- decía

-Si usted lo dice- dijo el joven encogiéndose de hombros

-Bien necesitare que se presenten uno por uno, cuentéenme como se llaman, su apariencia física, que les gusta, tienen algún pasatiempo, si están en algún grupo de la preparatoria- decía- quisiera saber de ustedes ser un amigo – les sonrió

-¿Usted no se va a presentar?- pregunto inquieta y coqueta una niña de la segunda fila

-Claro, lo hare al final- dijo él- ahora que tú has hablado que te parece si comienzas, les recuerdo que se vallan poniendo de acuerdo para saber quién es el que sigue después de cada uno y no hablen mientras otro se presenta por respeto, por favor- dijo sonriéndoles a lo que la mayoría de las jóvenes suspiraron, era muy guapo su profesor

-Mi nombre es Hailey, tengo dieciséis años soy castaña y tengo ojos café oscuro, me gusta leer y cantar, estoy en el club de teatro- dijo ella sonrojándose

-Gracias Hailey – dijo el profesor- aquí leeremos lo suficiente, asi que creo que eso te agradara- le dijo dedicándole una sonrisa

-Eso creo- dijo ella y sentándose de inmediato

-Bien quien sigue- dijo el profesor

De la misma manera se fueron presentando cada uno de sus alumnos, al parecer habían seguido a la perfección las indicaciones no había escandalo ni nada todos dijeron su nombre en orden.

-Bien creo que es mi turno- dijo esperando respuesta- no asientan jóvenes no los puedo ver hablen – les dijo suponiendo que más de uno asintió con la cabeza

-Si profesor- dijeron un poco contrariados

-Bien- dijo él sonriendo- Mi nombre es Jasper Hale- me pueden decir Jasper profesor me hace sentir viejo- dijo ocasionando algunas risas de sus alumnas- que les puedo decir prefiero que me pregunten

En ese momento medio salón levanto la mano

-Les recuerdo que no veo, así que pónganse de acuerdo- dijo esperando la primera pregunta

-¿Cuántos años tiene?- preguntó retóricamente un joven

-¿Max cierto?- pregunto al muchacho al reconocer su voz a lo que le contesto con un si- tengo veintidós – dijo sonriéndole no le molestaba decir su edad

-¿Qué estudio profesor?- pregunto una joven rubia

-Les sorprenderá escuchar esto- decía- apenas estoy estudiando la Licenciatura en Historia, lo sé qué hago dándoles clase de humanidades, creo que la experiencia como militar y ciego le podría aportar mucho a ustedes

-¿Fue a la guerra?- pregunto una joven

-Claro Emily- dijo él

-Que afortunado mi padre nunca volvió- dijo la niña triste

-Cuanto lo siento- se acongojo Jasper – mi padre tampoco lo hizo

-¿Y porque fue si pudo haber muerto allí?- pregunto un muchacho

-Lo se Tom- dijo- tenia quince y quería vengar a mi padre, nunca pensé que podría tener otras consecuencias- suspiraba Jasper- esto es producto de la guerra

-¿Esta ciego por la guerra?- pregunto una joven

-Lo estoy- dijo el con una mueca

-¿Es muy difícil ser ciego?- preguntaron

-Bastante- afirmo Jasper- serlo no, es difícil saber que no puedes ver las cosas que amas

-¿A sus padres?- pregunto ingenuamente una niña, la clase se estaba dando muy bien, Jasper prefería compartir experiencia no les daría clase el primer día

-No exactamente- dijo triste ya que a ellos no los veía desde hace mucho tiempo, ni siquiera conocía a su madre- A mis hijos y a mi novia

-¿Tiene novia?- preguntaron atónita casi todas la jóvenes un poco desilusionadas - ¿Cómo sabe su apariencia, que tal si es una mujer fea? – pregunto una retóricamente, su tono de voz le recordó al ego de María

-La conocí antes de irme a la guerra y es por eso que sé que es la mujer más hermosa del mundo- decía- y aunque no supiera como es físicamente es una mujer con un gran corazón, es hermosa por fuera y por dentro así que no me haría falta saber si es guapa, afortunadamente, lo es- dijo soñadoramente amaba demasiado a Alice

-¿Y sus hijos?- pregunto un joven

-¿Qué tienen ellos?- pregunto con los ojos abiertos

-No es muy joven- dijo de nuevo el muchacho

-Lo soy, es por eso que ustedes deben ser un poco más inteligentes que su querido profesor- decía

-¿Cuántos años tienen sus hijos profesor Hale?- pregunto una joven- si no es mucha indiscreción claro

-En absoluto- dijo el alegre- mi hija tiene tres años y mi pequeño niño apenas tres meses- dijo orgulloso- si cuando tenía diecinueve nació mi hija

-Valla- exclamo una joven rubia

-Así es- suspiro él- valla

Las preguntas siguieron la clase paso sumamente rápido, todos reían ante algún comentario del profesor, definitivamente sería una muy buena clase, desgraciadamente para los alumnos solo la tenían una vez a la semana, es decir los viernes debido a que el asistía a clase el resto de la semana.

-Bien su primera tarea será muy sencilla- dijo él

-¿Tarea?- pregunto un muchacho malhumorado

-Si tarea Samuel- dijo- lo único que tendrán que hacer es un ensayo de que es un valor, simple jóvenes, una hoja no mas pero bien redactado que son los valores- les dijo escuchando el timbre- pueden retirarse nos vemos el próximo viernes

Todos los alumnos salieron alegres, les gustaba esa clase parecía que sería bastante entretenida.

-¿Un buen dia?- pregunto Alice desde la puerta del salón

-Alice, que sorpresa- dijo el alegre

-Papáaaaa- grito Grace yendo a abrazarlo

-Grace quiso venir a buscarte en tu primer día de clase, así que venimos apenas salió Grace del jardín de niños- decía Alice ya que su hija había comenzado el preescolar

-¿Cómo te fue Grace?- pregunto agachándose hasta ella

-Men, dibuje – dijo la niña feliz

-Claro que dibujaste Gracie, si papá viera tus manos vería que ya son de color pitufo- dijo Alice acercándose

-Así que eres un pitufo- dijo Jasper comenzando a hacerle cosquillas- dime pitufita ¿ya eres azul?

La niña reía cada vez que su papá movía sus dedos en su barriguita- Chi papá j aja ja , ya un papáa- decía muerta de risa

-Vamos que se nos hará tarde hoy es el gran día de mi hermano – decía Alice cargando a su hija y tomando de la mano a Jasper

Aquel viernes seria la boda civil de Edward y al día siguiente seria la fiesta y la ceremonia religiosa

-¿Mami y papi?- pregunto Grace sentada mientras su madre peinaba su cabello

-En su casa cariño- contesto serenamente

-¿Poque nu vive con noshotas?- pregunto mirando el televisor

-Porque papi y yo no nos hemos casado – contesto sencillamente Alice

-¿Como tia Bela y tio Edad?- pregunto muy inteligente la niña

-Así es- dijo besando su cabellera

Cuando se terminaron de arreglar bajaron de inmediato a la sala ahí estaba Esme acomodando el cuello de Edward, Carlisle los vería directamente ahí, Emmet, Rosalie, Alice y Jasper serían los testigos del matrimonio, por lo que tenían que estar ahí presentes.

Después de dirigirse a la boda civil se fueron a cenar a la nueva casa de Edward y Bella habían comprado, era grande pero no más que la de Emmet y Rosalie, Esme la había decorado muy acogedoramente al estilo de Bella que no era nada parecido a los lujos que le gustaban a Rosalie o a lo extravagante que le gustaba a Alice.

Algunos amigos de Bella y Edward se encontraban ahí, Jessica y Ángela con sus respectivas parejas, también se encontraba Benjamín un buen amigo de Edward que también estudiaba medicina junto con su novia Tia, de la misma manera Charlie el padre de Bella estaba ahí con su nueva novia Sue y sus dos hijos Seth y Leah, el resto de los conocidos irían hasta al dia siguiente a la ceremonia religiosa y la fiesta.

-Me alegra que ya se hallan casado- decía Benjamin- créeme Bellita, Edward te ama demasiado- le decía, cuando hablaba aquel hombre lo hacía con tanta sinceridad

-Lo sé- dijo orgullosa Bella

-¿De cuántos sobrinos estamos hablando cuñadita?- pregunto Emmet, sonriendo mirando a los recién casados y luego a su esposa quien sostenía entre sus brazos a su pequeña niña Rosemett quien se había adelantado quince días a la fecha programada y que ya estaba en su primera fiesta con tan solo días de nacida

-Emmet que cosas dices, nos acabamos de casar- dijo sonrojada Bella

-¿Y qué?- pregunto Emmet- eso es lo de menos, ni que no lo hubieran intentado antes- decía con su bocota

-Emmet por favor hijo- decía Esme riendo

-Hijo no todos son como tú- rio Carlisle

-¿Qué paso papá? Me estas ofendiendo- decía Emmet riendo – si tú mismo me tuviste a los veintidós años ¿Cuántos años tienes Bella? – pregunto contestándose el miso- vas a cumplir veintitrés y mi hermano tiene un año más, claro que pueden tener hijos- reía

-Emmet no los presiones hijo- dijo Esme de nuevo

-Tus padres están bien con dos nietas por el momento- dijo delicadamente Rosalie

-Solo faltas tu Eddie- volvió a insinuar Emmet- porque a ti enana ni se te ocurra tener otro hijo pronto, así que ya me escuchaste Hale, al menos no antes de casarse- los regaño Emmet

-Si papá lo que digas- rio Alice- ya lo escuchaste papá, la paternidad hizo que sentara cabeza- dicho esto todos comenzaron a reír

-No se burlen de mi- hizo un puchero Emmet

-Mejor cállate osito, y come un poco de esto que esta delicioso- dijo dándole a probar de lo que comía

Grace que no entendía las pláticas de los adultos estaba encantada con su nueva primita, ya que no se quitaba de las piernas de la tía Rosalie para poder verla, era muy pequeña y rubia, tenía los ojos tan azules como los de ella y los de su padre.

-Mami mila- dijo Grace señalándole a la bebe que bostezaba y se acomodaba de nuevo en brazos de su madre- esh mul pequena

-Asi es Gracie- le dijo Alice con dulzura, la pequeña Rosemett era muy bella

-Esh pequena como Atonio papá- dijo Grace a su padre. Jasper había salido algunas veces al parque con su hija y el pequeño bebé quería que Grace supiera de su medio hermano, claro no lo había hecho solo pero tampoco con Alice, Rosalie o sus cuñados lo acompañaban, eran sus ojos.

-Si me imagino Gracie- le dijo sonriéndole a su hija

-Bella tu casa es un encanto, no me había percatado de los pequeños adornos que tienen todas las ventas- decía maravillada Jessica

-Que linda gracias, Esme se encargó de decorarlo todo- dijo sonriendo

-Creo que a tu madre le encantara todo esto- decía Charlie observando

-Yo también lo creo papá- dijo Bella

Las horas pasaron y todos reían y hablaban acerca del nuevo matrimonio, después de cenar pusieron un poco de música y las parejas se pusieron a bailar un poco en el jardín trasero de la casa, Grace saltaba de un lado a otro hasta que el cansancio la venció y se quedó dormida en uno de los sillones que se encontraba en la terraza.

-Hay mucho frio, ¿Dónde está Grace?- pregunto Jasper preocupado bailando con Alice en los brazos

-Tranquilo la he subido al cuarto de visitas, está durmiendo tranquilamente como lo suele hacer- decía Alice menos preocupada

-A veces me da miedo no poder cuidar de Grace bien- se a sincero con Alice

-No tienes de que temer, eres un excelente padre- dijo poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Jasper

-No solo por no verla Ali, que tal si algún día que ojala no pero yo este con ella y tenga alguna dificultad, tu sabes, respirando y yo que voy a hacer, soy un inútil ciego que no podrá manejar ni llevarla inmediatamente a algún hospital- decía abrazando fuertemente a Alice

-Hey, calma- dijo deteniéndose y mirándolo fijamente queriendo que sus ojos se encuentren pero era en vano- Grace estará bien tu sabrás que hacer en un momento así, además confiemos que la niña este bien, mi padre es médico y mi hermano lo será esa es una gran ventaja, además por eso cuidaremos bien de ella para que nunca más le suceda- decía ella con una sonrisa- yo seré siempre tus ojos Jas, siempre- le dijo besando tiernamente sus labios

-No se que hice para merecerte, fui una persona terrible, fui a la guerra mate gente- decía de la nada

-Hey- se molestó Alice- has tenido una vida injusta no te reprendas por las cosas buenas que te sucedan- le dijo tomando su cara entre sus manos

-Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido ¿lo sabias?- le dijo ahora el poniendo sus manos sobre la cara de Alice

-No, no lo sabía- dijo mintiendo y sonriendo Alice

-Pues ahora lo sabes- le dijo para besarla después pero en vez de un beso tierno, era apasionado y lleno de amor

-Estaremos juntos por siempre- le dijo sonriendo aun junto a sus labios

-Para siempre- aseguro Jasper besándola de nuevo.

Habían pasado por muchos obstáculos pero ahora la vida les permitía estar juntos, seguramente aparecerían nuevos obstáculos pero el amor era más fuerte que todo y podrían superarlos sobre todo porque ambos tenían algo que defender su amor y el producto de aquel amor.


	30. Epilogo

**Holaaaaaa :) Bueno pues aqui les dejo el ultimo capitulo de la historia el epilogo (: Espero que les guste y sea de su agrado! MUCHISIMAS GRACIAS A TODAS AQUELLAS PERSONAS QUE ME LEYERON Y SIGUIERON LA HISTORIA HASTA SU ULTIMO CAPITULO ESPERO NO HABERLAS DEFRAUDADO! GRACIAS POR SUS COMENTARIOS YA QUE USTEDES FUERON LOS QUE ME MOTIVARON A SEGUIR ESCRIBIENDO CADA CAPITULO INFINITAMENTE GRACIAAAS :D**

**EPILOGO**

11 Años mas tarde

POV Grace

Me estaba terminando de arreglar hoy sería un típico domingo familiar como lo solía ser desde hace ya algún tiempo, mi padre decía que tenía el sentido de la moda de mi madre pero que había sacado su habilidad para vestirme rápido, era cierto nunca tardaba mucho en arreglarme pero siempre elegía todo a la perfección.

Me mire en el espejo y sonreí me encantaban mis ojos creo que era mi parte favorita de mí, idénticos a los de papá, era alta más que mamá pero era tan delgada como ella, mis tíos decían que tengo la misma gracia que ella cuando tenía su edad que parece que bailo cuando camino, sin embargo no lo hacía. Cuando cumplí cinco años casi se arma la tercera guerra mundial en mi casa cuando me revele ante mi madre y le dije que no quería bailar ballet, sorprendí bastante a todos ya que tenía todas las aptitudes y mi mamá con su estudio de danza, todos creyeron que seguiría sus pasos, claro no erre tanto, soy gimnasta, me gustaban las cosas más divertidas y más movidas que el ballet, así que un día el tío Edward me llevo a gimnasia y descubrí que eso era lo mío ahora formo parte del equipo de gimnasia rítmica del estado de Washington por lo que había asistido a muchas competencias tanto a nivel estatal como a nivel nacional.

Tome un bulto y lo cruce sobre mi hombro, salí de mi habitación donde seguramente mi padre ya estaría porque mamá siempre tardaba un poco más.

-¿Mamá?- pregunte viéndola sentada en la sala ya arreglada, algo que era rarísimo- pensé que serías la última- reí

-Hoy me has ganado tu- me dijo sonriendo, era muy joven

-¿Dónde está papá?- pregunte sentándome a su lado

-Con tu hermanito, al parecer Evan está molesto- me dijo haciendo una mueca- Evan no quiere ir

-Qué raro- dije sarcásticamente a su corta edad Evan comprendía bien todo y no siempre le agradaba la situación

-Listo, vámonos- dijo mi padre feliz con Evan en los brazos y su bastón por supuesto en una de sus manos

-Mamáa no quiero ir- dijo berrinchudo mi hermanito desde el hombro de papá

-Iremos por un helado luego y después con tus primos cariños- le dijo mi mamá besando su cabellera

-Está bien- dijo con un puchero y bajando de los brazos de mi padre y tomando la mano de mi mamá

-Iré por Jaslice- dijo llevándose consigo a Evan

-¿Papá mañana iras a verme? - pregunte mientras nos dirigíamos al auto

-A verte hija lo dudo- me dijo riendo- pero ahí estaré como siempre en cada competencia - me decía pasando su brazo por mis hombros

-Gracias- dije dándole un beso en la mejilla

-Listísimos - dijo mi mamá llegando con Jaslice y Evan dando brinquitos detrás - ve con papá pequeña- dijo mi mama dándole a la niña a mi papá

Todos nos subimos al auto Evan iba atrás conmigo jugando con un PSP y yo simplemente estaba sentada viendo el camino, mi papá jugaba con mi hermanita en la parte de adelante y mamá conducía.

-Jas, nos detendrán porque la pequeña no viene en su sillita- decía mi mamá riendo viendo a mi padre jugar con mi hermanita

Papá dejo de hacerle fiestas a Jaslice y la sentó en su regazo, el camino fue un poco largo, nos dirigíamos a un campo de futbol que se encontraba a las a fueras de Forks, mi hermano Antonio tenia partido.

-¿Ya llegamos mamá?- pregunto Evan mirando por la ventana

-Ya llegamos- le dijo estacionando el auto y sonriendo.

Evan tenía cinco años era muy parecido a mi papá físicamente a excepción de los ojos eran verdes como los de mamá al igual lo lacio de su cabello, su carácter era idéntico al de mamá tenía mucha energía y siempre andaba de un lado para otro, los abuelos decía que mamá era igualita a él a su edad, el a comparación de Antonio había optado por el beisbol le gustaba más, también a papá, realmente él fue el de la idea.

Cuando nos bajamos del auto papá coloco a Jaslice en la cangurera que el traía puesta, mamá tomo de la mano a Evan y con la otra el brazo de papá y yo iba a su lado caminando sintiéndome orgullosa como siempre.

Me encantaban las miradas, no es que me sintiera el centro del mundo, pero somos una familia perfecta, mis padres son jóvenes y muy guapos y pues nosotros somos frutos de ellos.

-Grace hija ayuda a papá- me dijo mi madre para subir a la gradas

Lo ayude y subimos a las gradas el partido de Antonio pronto comenzaría, mamá nunca había tenido algún problema con que papá viera a Antonio ni que nosotros conviviéramos con él, según papá María su madre no estaba nunca de acuerdo pero a él no le importaba y es por eso que la señora casi nunca venía a los partidos de su hijo, nosotros éramos los que veníamos a apoyarlo, al parecer María siempre tenía novios nuevos pero con ninguno llegaba a construir una relación sin embargo tuvo un hijo más de alguno de sus tantos novios que la dejo al enterarse que estaba embarazada, al parecer cuando mi papá la veía ella siempre trataba de engatusarlo, pero mi padre no se dejaba ama mucho a mamá y por lo que tengo entendido María no tiene permitido estar cerca de nosotros por alguna razón que mis padres aun no me han dicho.

-¡VENGA ANTONIOO!- le grite a mi hermanito viéndolo que entraba al campo él volteo y me sonrió

Antonio tenía ojos castaños y cabello negro supongo que lo había heredado de su madre a la que yo desconocía, sin embargo se parecía a papá en su sonrisa y la forma de su cara al igual que tenía los mismos hoyuelos que mis hermanos y yo teníamos.

-No Grace- me dijo Evan jalándome, Evan se ponía celoso cuando íbamos con Antonio, él era el hombrecito de la casa y con Antonio ya no, sin embargo Antonio lo quería mucho y cuando estaban juntos olvidaba ese sentir Evan

-No seas egoísta hijo- dijo mi mamá tomándolo de la mano

-Quiero jugar mamá- le dijo brincando en las gradas

-Juega amor- le dijo observándolo brincar

-No te vayas a caer hijo- le dijo papá escuchando que mi hermanito saltaba

-Si papá- dijo Evan

Me senté detrás de mis padres, ellos se veían tan enamorados que cualquiera diría que son unos jóvenes enamorándose, ambos jugaban con mi hermanita.

Jaslice mi pequeña hermanita apenas tenía seis meses, mi papá estaba completamente apegado a ella e incluso Jaslice tenía papitis, le gustaba mucho estar con él, ella a diferencia de Evan y yo literal era la réplica de papá, sus ojos, su cabello, su personalidad, todo, mamá y papá habían decidido ponerle Jaslice continuando la tradición de mi familia esa rara que mis tíos inventaron al combinar los nombres.

Mamá a lado de papá le contaba todo el partido y cuando no lo hacían hablaban extrañamente con Jaslice eran muy tiernos.

-Grace ¿de que querras tu helado?- me pregunto Evan

-De menta con chocolate- dije emocionada era mi favorito

-Oooh igual que mamá- dijo Evan, sabía que ese era el favorito de nuestra madre

-Ese es el preferido de ella- dijo papá

-Así es- prosiguió mamá

-¿Y cuál es el mío papá? ¿Lo sabes?- pregunto mi hermanito

-El de chocolate- dijo obviamente mi padre haciéndole cosquillas a Evan quien comenzó a reir sonoramente

Después de un rato justo antes que terminara el partido, Evan ya estaba pegado a la rejilla esperando que salga Antonio, yo cargaba a Jaslice en el mismo lugar en el que me encontraba y fue un poco inevitable escuchar a mis padres.

-¿Sabes que días es hoy Alice?- pregunto papá casi en un susurro tomando la mano de mamá

-¿Seis de Junio?- pregunto ella mirándolo divertida

-Exacto- dijo él serio pero a la vez se le veía feliz

-Nuestra primera cita- susurro mamá sorprendida como se si acabara de acordar

-Nuestra primera cita- dijo el besando la mano de mamá

-Nunca la voy a olvidar- sinceramente me estaba comenzando a asquear un poquito de la cursilería de mis padres, no era fanática de verlos haciéndose arrumacos

-Ni yo, aunque ya los colores sean vagos en mi mente, tu perfecto rostro no voy a olvidar como lucia, con aquel vestido blanco, ese uno de mis recuerdos favoritos- decía papá intentando encontrar los ojos de mamá inútilmente, a mi madre se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas supongo que era duro para ellos la situación de papá

-Sabes que te amo mucho- susurro mamá a su oído

-Yo te amo más- le dijo mi papá

Después de eso se volvieron a susurrar algo que yo ya no logre escuchar, pero ambos rieron ante eso para que después mi mamá lo viera enamoradamente y ambos se dieran un beso apasionado, después de eso preferí darme la vuelta y dejar de escuchar sus cursis conversaciones.

-¡Papaaa!- grito Antonio interrumpiendo el momento, mi hermanito tenía once años

-Hey campeón- dijo mi papá extendiendo sus brazos hasta que el llego a ellos

-Hola señora Alice- dijo Antonio a mi madre depositando un beso en su mejilla

-Solo Alice pequeño- le sonrió mi madre, ella se había encariñado con el niño y no le molestaba tenerlo con nosotros.

Después de que los amigos de mis padres se acercaron a saludar y todos los amigos de Antonio se despidieron de él, nos dirigimos a la heladería la favorita de Evan y Antonio, cuando llegamos ambos ya se encontraban en una pelea acerca de que equipos son mejores si los de futbol o los de beisbol era absurdo porque Evan solo tiene cinco años, los termine callando yo diciéndole que las gimnastas somos mejores haciendo que mis padres rieran.

Cuando acabamos nuestros helados fuimos a casa de mis abuelitos ahí seria el domingo familiar, Antonio acostumbraba ir con nosotros cuando se presentaba la situación como hoy, era bien recibido en casa de mis abuelos, cuando mi mamá estaciono el ato enseguida me di cuenta de que ya estaban todos en la casa por los autos de mis tíos y los gritos de mis primos.

-Mamá ya llegamos-dijo mi madre llamando a mi abuelita Esme

-Hola cariño- dijo saludándola- Hola preciosa ¿Quién es la bebé más bonita del mundo?- decía mi abuela haciéndole fiestas a Jaslice y tomándola en brazos, ella era la ganona la más pequeña de los nietos y sobrinos y todos suponemos que será la ultima

-Hola abuela- saludamos mis hermanito y yo, mi padre se acercó a saludarla, y también Antonio

-Jasper- saludo mi tío Emmet- a ti te estábamos esperando, Edward y yo pensábamos hacer algunas travesuras, ya sabes- decía mi tío graciosamente llevándose a mi padre

-Te estoy escuchando Emmet Cullen- reprendió mi madre

-Oh vamos hermanita Jasper no puede ver nada- decía mi tío ocasionando que mi mamá le empezara a gritar y todos rieran, eso era muy típico de los domingos

Me fui a sentar a la sala junto con mis demás primos después de saludar a todos los mayores, me senté junto a Rosemett que a pesar de tener solo once años era aún más diva que mi madre y yo juntas, ambas nos pusimos a platicar y mirar el televisor mientras los demás jugaban ahí junto a nosotras.

Rosemett tenía igual dos hermanitos, la pequeña Lily de nueve años y el pequeño Emmet de tres años, solo Rose se parecía a su madre loa otros dos eran idénticos al tío Emmet.

Por el contrario mi tia Bella y el tio Edward habían decidido poner una guardería Reneesme era la mayor de nueve año, luego Anthony de ocho, Elizabeth de cinco y Charlie de un año, la casa de los abuelos todos los domingos era una real guardería.

-Gracee- me llamo mamá

-Ya voy- le dije poniéndome de pie seguida por Rosemett y Nessie

Cuando entre a la cocina mire extrañada a todos me veían extraño y reía ante eso

-¿Qué sucede mamá?- le pregunte sentándome en las piernas de mi papá

-Cuéntales a donde iras a competir- dijo emocionada mamá dando sus típicos saltitos

-Mamáa- me queje me daba pena nunca he sido de halagarme ni nada

-Que no te de pena Gracie- dijo mi tio Edward

-Está bien- suspire- el equipo y yo iremos a Francia a las finales- dije emocionada

-Nos vamos a Paris- dijo mi mamá emocionada

-Felicidades hija- me abrazo la abuela

Y así todos mis tíos, estaban muy orgullosos de mí, ni siquiera mi entrenadora creía que llegaría tan lejos el abuelo Carlisle me hacía chequeos constantes con mi problema respiratorio tenían miedo que con el deporte llegara a faltarme el aire muy seguido pero nunca me había sucedido, incluso me habían hecho estudios creyeron que pude haber heredado el problema del corazón de mi abuela Grace pero afortunadamente lo único que herede de ella son los bellos ojos que mi padre tiene igual.

Amaba a mi familia, sabía que mis padres habían pasado muchas dificultades cuando eran más jóvenes, ahora que las habían superado eran muy felices tanto ellos como el resto de mi familia, estaba muy agradecida de formar parte de los Cullen no pude haber pedido mejor familia que esa.

El dia paso rápidamente, al dia siguiente había clase por lo que mis tíos ya se habían ido me quede sentada en la cocina, mis abuelos estaban jugando monopolio con Evan y Antonio, Jaslice estaba durmiendo y yo aquí tomando una taza de chocolate miraba por la ventana y vi a mis padres sentados en el sillón del patio trasero mamá estaba acurrucada en los brazos de papá mientras l simplemente tenía la mirada sobre un punto fijo.

A veces me entristecía pensar que mi papá nunca va a llegar a verme, a saber cómo realmente soy físicamente ni va a poder disfrutar los lugares a los que vamos o mis competencias pero luego comprendo que por algo pasan las cosas y que si volviera a nacer y me dieran a elegir un papá lo volvería a escoger a él incluso si fuera ciego de nuevo.

Ambos se veían tan enamorados mi madre es una persona muy fuerte quisiera algún día poder llegar a ser como ella, la abuela Esme dice que a pesar de ser la más joven es más madura ya que vivió experiencias más fuertes que mis tíos, experiencias que aun desconozco me imagino que ya me las contaran sin embargo estoy segura que una de ellas fue que nací cuando ella aún era muy joven.

Miraba a mis padres y me transmitían su amor era algo que no podía explicar me sentía muy afortunada de tenerlos a ellos, algunos de los padres de mis amigas estaban separados pero yo admiraba el amor que los míos se tenían era tan puro como el de mis abuelos y es el amor que algún dia yo quiero encontrar.

J

A

-Recuerdas aquella tarde Jas- dijo Alice en los brazos de su esposo- en la que concebimos a Grace

-Cómo olvidarlo - dijo Jasper- todo fue perfecto

-No tienes ni idea de lo feliz que me sentía al haber estado contigo- decía Alice- desde que te vi supe que eras la persona ideal para mí- seguía diciendo- me hiciste esperar mucho tiempo

-Cuanto lo siento mi pequeña- le dijo rozando sus labios con el cabello de su esposa, sabiendo que ella se refería al tiempo de la guerra

-Pero valió la pena- dijo ella volteándose y acomodándose para estar frente a él- cada minuto de tu regreso valió la pena

-Y cada minuto de mi vida a tu lado es lo mejor que me puede pasar en el mundo- decía Jasper colocando su mano sobre la mejilla de Alice

-Me has dado una familia maravillosa- dijo Alice cerrando los ojos

-Ahora tenemos mucho por lo que luchar- dijo el acercándose a sus labios

- Lo amo demasiado señor Hale- dijo Alice rozando los labios de Jasper

-Y yo la amo mucho más señora Hale- termino de unir sus labios con los de su esposa para fundirse en un enternecedor y apasionado beso que solo sería uno más de los que les quedaban por darse el resto de sus vidas.


End file.
